Serendipia
by Sabastu
Summary: Se suponía que él había ido a esa biblioteca a buscar algo importante, pero terminó encontrando algo que no esperó. Se suponía que ella vivía una vida tranquila en esa biblioteca, pero terminó obteniendo una aventura que no buscaba. ¿¡Pero qué demonios sucedió al leer ese libro? [ Jerza ] [ AU ] [ Short Fic ] ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! ¿Me apoyan?.o./
1. Lee Libros Con Calma

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Okey… hoy estaba escribiendo esto… **xD** Esto se supone que era para un prompt del fic **"Request"** el de pedidos, pero esta idea tomó vida propia y mutó en algo más largo que un One Shot y por tanto tengo que darle su propio fic. **xDD**

En fin…

¡Alguien que me detenga!

¡Que lo disfruten! NwN/ Sus reviews son más que bienvenidos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pedido de:

 **Bluewater14**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **SERENDIPIA**

― **Uno ―**

 **Lee Libros Con Calma.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No hubiese cometido ese error de novato si un par de cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

 _O tal vez más de un par._

Si no se hubiese distraído de la lectura que ya había empezado, _para empezar_.

 _¿Pero cómo evitarlo?_

La hermosa bibliotecaria había captado toda su atención desde el primer día en que había puesto un pie en esa biblioteca, era ella y su cabello escarlata lo que había hecho que su trabajo, que normalmente tardaba un par de semanas es ser completado con éxito, ya se hubiese extendido por tres meses.

 _¿Por qué había sucedido esto?_

Por ella, por la hermosa mujer que cargaba una pila asombrosa de libros en sus delicados ―pero obviamente fuertes― brazos. Erza Scarlet, como rezaba la placa que ella utilizaba todos los días en su día laboral, Erza Scarlet, quien había captado la mirada de él que estaba perdida en ella y que además de apenarlo por ser atrapado en la indiscreción, le sonrió abochornada, una sonrisa que lo hizo devolverle el gesto con el sonrojo de mejillas incluido, además de latidos de corazón acelerados extra cuando ella dio un paso hacia él con una emoción creciente en la mirada.

 _Una emoción que él creía identificar aunque se negaba a darle ese nombre que creía que era._

Cuando pensó que su corazón no soportaría más, pues su corazón parecía acelerarse directamente proporcional a los pasos que ella daba hacia él, Erza fue detenida por una persona que se le acercó a preguntarle algo y terminó llevándosela lejos de él no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de disculpa a él.

 _Como si ella supiese lo que él deseaba hablar con ella._

Jellal soltó un suspiro.

Apenas hacía un mes y dos días había comenzado a hablarle realmente, ella se había encargado personalmente de llevarle todos y cada uno de los libros que él llegaba a pedirle, cosa que le avergonzaba en parte porque los títulos de esos libros iban desde recopilatorios de nanas y viejas canciones de cuna, hasta ejemplares viejos de revistas sobre temas femeninos o enfermedades venéreas.

 _Cruzaba los dedos para que ella no creyese que esos temas eran para su uso personal._

La cuestión era que Erza Scarlet muchas veces se quedaba a hablar con él sobre cosas tan diversas que él perdía la noción del tiempo y el sentido de responsabilidad; y, aunque, estaba seguro que sus superiores y compañeros no estaban nada felices por su tardanza, no le importaba en lo absoluto el preferir ver el brillo en los ojos color chocolate de ella, que ver las letras en las páginas de los libros que todos los días llegaba a pedir.

 _¿Y cómo evitarlo?_

Ella, además de hermosa, era amable, inteligente, bondadosa y tenía una manera de ver la vida con la que Jellal, al escucharla, no podía más que sonreír cuando ella apenada le contaba alguno de sus ideales o valores morales, aunque se sonrojaba más cuando le confesaba sobre sus debilidades, como el pastel de fresa, los disfraces y algo que murmuró abochornada pero que Jellal no captó bien, aunque estaba seguro que tenía que ver con libros, una confesión que tuvo que hacer luego de escoger _"Verdad"_ en un improvisado juego de _"Verdad y Reto"_ un día en que estaba especialmente frío y ella le llevó una taza de chocolate caliente que obviamente era considerado contrabando dentro de esas paredes repletas de libros pero que Erza pareció muy feliz de entregarle a él.

Volvió a suspirar.

Eran las seis con cuarenta y siete de la tarde, la biblioteca cerraba a las siete y de seguro ya no podría verla más ese día, además, probablemente ese era uno de sus últimos días en ese lugar porque ya había encontrado todo lo que había llegado a buscar, bueno, a excepción de un tomo curioso de nivel cuatro que debía estar en esa última media docena de libros, que Erza ―la siempre hermosa y amable Erza, aunque bien sabía, gracias a un idiota que intentó propasarse con ella, que podía inutilizar a un hombre en el piso con un par de movimientos―, le había traído hacia dos horas.

Pero…

 _Quería seguir conociéndola más._

 _Quería seguir a su lado._

― **Tal vez solo deba pedir una extensión en el periodo de investigación…** ―su murmullo fue interrumpido cuando la risa de Erza lo distrajo, ella venía por el pasillo de libros históricos con un hombre al lado que le decía algo tan divertido que ella misma había roto su regla de no hacer bulla en la biblioteca, la observó atento sin ser capaz de oír lo que hablaban, le gustaba verla así de feliz aunque apenas la conocía y de pronto recordó su situación y entendió que no importaba cuantos días más le dieran, él jamás podría tener algo con ella, ni mucho menos hacerla así de feliz. De sus conversaciones había averiguado que ella deseaba una familia, hijos, mascotas y un lindo hogar, y definitivamente él no podía ser parte de algo así.

 _Eso era imposible._

Apretando el puño al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que había sido el disfrutar los minutos con alguien como ella con quien no podría tener una vida a futuro, Jellal tomó otro libro, colocó su mano sobre el texto y miró las letras con el ceño fruncido mientras las leía, el murmullo de la voz de Erza al pasar volvió a robar su atención y su corazón perdió dos latidos cuando ella solo pasó de largo y sin voltear a verlo ni a avisarle que ya faltaban pocos minutos para el cierre como hacía desde el primer día en que lo vio casi enterrado en libros en esa misma mesa.

 _Bien, al parecer el solo se había creado ese sentimiento que ahora dolía dentro de él._

― **Mejor termino esto pronto…** ―decidido a investigar lo que pudiese antes de que los de seguridad hicieran su ronda antes de cerrar, Jellal pasó hoja tras otras con rapidez pasmosa, ni siquiera le dio importancia al dedo que se cortó al pasar rápido las hojas, sin cuidado y sin la precaución usual, sus dedos se movieron por las líneas de las páginas y las mancharon debido al corte, su frente comenzó a doler por su manera despreocupada de actuar; pero, fue cuando volvió a escuchar la risa de Erza a un par de pasillos de distancia que sus labios se movieron para murmurar las líneas que lo tenían confundido por la desconcentración al pensar en ella y que no le permitía entender lo escrito en esas nuevas letras rojas.

Parpadeó un par de veces cuando sus ojos comenzaron a ver las letras de manera difusa.

― **Oh, maldic…**

… _No terminó de maldecir porque de pronto todo se puso negro…._

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco.

No recordaba que había pasado luego de sentir su vista borrosa pero ahora estaba acostado en algo suave y con una frazada encima, y además, olía muy bien.

A fresa y vainilla.

 _A Erza._

― **Hey…** ―Jellal pestañeó repetidas veces al escuchar la voz de ella― **Ya despertaste…** ―ella llenó su campo de visión y su corazón se aceleró al verla arrodillada frente a él con la cara llena de preocupación y _¿ternura?_ Su camisón de dormir de seda verde dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su escote y sostén y él desvió la mirada apenado _―._ **Te encontré inconciente cuando fui a cerrar la biblioteca** ―Jellal intentó hablar pero su garganta se sintió rasposa―. **¿Tienes sed?**

― **Sí, un poco…** ―ella le sonrió y su mano se apuró a acariciarle la cabeza.

 _«Oh, qué bien se siente eso.»_

― **Eres muy lindo…** ―Jellal sintió calor en su cuerpo al escucharla decir eso _«¿Acaso me morí?»_ pensó para sí―. **¿Recuerdas en dónde vives?** ―él asintió con la cabeza―. **Puedo llevarte ahí mañana, hoy ya es muy tarde, ¿te importa dormir conmigo esta noche?** ―Jellal se pasó las patas por la cara pensando que estaba alucinando.

 _«¿Dormir con ella?»_

 _«¿¡Qué demonios pasa!?»_

― **Hey…** ―Erza le miró preocupada―. **¿Te pasa algo?**

― **A mí no, pero, esto, Erza…** ―Erza rió y él frunció el ceño.

― **Lo siento** ―ella se levantó con la mano en la barbilla―. **Tal vez solo estás confundido por estar en una casa extraña…**

― **¡ESTOY CONFUNDIDO POR QUÉ DE LA NADA ME PIDES DORMIR CONTIGO!** ―casi chilló y Erza volvió a reír y lo dejó solo en la habitación― **¡HEY!** ―la llamó pero ella ni se inmutó, aún más frustrado se pasó una pata por la cabeza y…

 _«Un momento…»_

Parpadeó de nuevo incrédulo.

 _«¿¡PATAS!?»_ sus ojos se clavaron en las mullidas patitas que tenía enfrente y su corazón se detuvo por un instante.

― **¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TENGO PATAS!?** ―gritó y se bajó de lo que era una cama, con desesperación observó que ahora era pequeño, mucho más pequeño que antes y con desesperación corrió hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo al lado de una puerta, y fue allí donde lo comprobó.

Se maldijo así mismo.

Pelo azul-grisáceo.

Ojos de pupila larga.

Garras.

Una cola larga.

Y bigotes.

 _¡Ah, y una marca rara color rojo en el lado derecho de su rostro!_

― **¡SOY UN GATO!** **¡UN GATO!** ―dejó caer su cabeza al suelo de madera y se la golpeó contra el suelo en repetidas ocasiones― **¡ME CONVERTÍ EN UN GATO!** ―su cola golpeó el suelo con fuerza― **¡Y DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS ELLA ES QUIEN ME ENCUENTRA!**

― **Hey…** ―la voz de Erza llegó de lejos pero al momento Jellal sintió como ella lo alzaba y lo apegaba a sí misma con cariño y le sobaba la cabeza―. **No hagas eso…** ―le regañó con ternura y Jellal solo podía pensar es que estaba casi enterrado entre sus pechos.

 _Que desafortunada fortuna._

― **Erza…** ―dijo tratando de respirar―, **no deberías…**

― **El veterinario dijo que estabas bien, pero igual no deberías lastimarte** ―le interrumpió ella luchando contra el gato azulino que se quería liberar―, **aunque dijo que tenías una pequeña calentura** ―ella acercó su frente a la de él y presionó su nariz contra la de Jellal, en ese momento él dejó de luchar porque su cerebro quedó congelado al tenerla tan cerca de su rostro―. **Parece que aún la tienes…**

― **¡N-no tengo fiebre!**

― **Umm… tal vez deba usar el termómetro, aunque preferiría no usar el que me dieron en la veterinaria** ―le miró apenada―. **No creo que sea buena idea usar uno rectal…**

― **¡CLARO QUE NO!** ―Jellal se zafó de sus brazos lleno de pánico, lo último en que quería pensar era que mientras dormía le insertaron un termómetro por el…― **¡OH, CLARO QUE NO!**

― **Entiendo, entiendo** ―Erza subió las manos de manera conciliadora―. **Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, por eso le dije al doctor que también me vendiera el que usó él, el de oído.**

Jellal suspiró en alivio.

 _Un objeto introducido por el oído era mejor que uno introducido por… otro lugar._

― **Debiste empezar diciendo eso…** ―le miró con el ceño fruncido pero luego dejó salir el aire.

― **¿Eso significa que ya me puedo acercar otra vez?** ―preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa― **Hace tiempo que no tengo mascotas, y las que he tenido son _muuuuy_ diferentes a un gato** ―apuntó medio apenada.

― **¿No te asusto?** ―preguntó él asombrado pero Erza solo ladeó la cabeza.

― **¿Eso es un sí?** ―suspiró―. **Creo que no soy buena interpretando maullidos…** ―y claro que no lo era, aparte de Happy, la mascota de su primo Natsu, esta era la primera vez que lidiaba con un gato, aunque se alegraba de que fuese tan adorable como ese minino de hermosos ojos avellana que parecía aturdido en frente de ella.

― **Oh, por toda la magia de Earthland…** ―Jellal volvió a golpear con su cabeza el suelo, era obvio, cuando él hablaba lo único que escuchaba ella eran maullidos, necesitaba averiguar qué demonios le había pasado, y debía averiguarlo lo más pronto posible.

― **¡Hey, la cabeza!** ―autoritaria, la mujer de cabellera escarlata recogida en una cola de caballo lo alzó de nuevo y lo acunó en sus brazos―. **Basta de eso… Mejor vamos a comer. ¿Qué dices?** ―la sonrisa de ella lo dejó embobado, más aún cuando le depósito un beso detrás de una de sus ahora puntiagudas orejas.

 _Pues bueno, en realidad si tenía hambre._

― **Miau…**

… _Fue lo que él dijo, y lo que ella escuchó…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **Sus comentarios animan la escritura.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Serendipia:** Es una palabra que indica un descubrimiento o un hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta. En términos más generales se puede denominar así también a la casualidad, coincidencia o accidentes.

* * *

 **Información De La Petitoria** :

 **Solicitante** : Bluewater14

 **Solicitud** : A estando en una biblioteca encuentra un libro, lo lee y se convierte en un animal. B lo encuentra y lo cuida sin saber que es A. El Resto va por la cuenta de la escritora.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

El bosquejo de ideas dice que serán tres caps, así que esperen cinco. (¿) :Okno: Trataré de que sean solo tres. Dx Me voy a morir… lo siento… no soy yo, son las ideas, si no salen exploto… ¡Lo siento!

¿Qué teorías tienen? xD

*Corre a esconderse*

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias de corazón por leer.**

 **Gracias mil por comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. Habla Con Tus Mascotas

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

ASDFGHJASDFG Me alegra mucho que les gustase la idea. **QwQ** Me hacen muy feliz. Gracias de corazón, así que, mientras esperamos el cap final de FT *le late el corazón como loco* les dejo este cap. ¡Que lo disfruten! ***w*/** Y que el Jerza sea canon.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

― **Dos ―**

 **Habla Con Tus Mascotas.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sujetó con una mano el paño mientras corría por la casa.

― **Hey, minino…** ―llamó una vez más, desde que se metió a bañar había perdido de vista al gatito―. **Ven, gatito, ven…** ―volvió a la sala y revisó de nuevo pero no lo encontró―. **¿Habrá salido?** ―Erza se mordió el labio pensando, la puerta que daba a su pequeña terraza estaba cerrada al igual que las ventanas, no habría modo de que el gato se hubiese escapado―. **Tal vez deba buscarlo afuera…** ―se dijo para sí y corrió a ponerse ropa, justo cuando buscaba uno de sus zapatos se le ocurrió buscar debajo de la cama y allí, arrinconado en una de las esquinas de la cama y con la cola sobre los ojos estaba el gatito.

 _Era un gato extraño._

― **Hey~** ―le dijo con cariño―. **Ven…** ―el gato se quitó la cola de los ojos, la observó por un momento y volvió a su estado anterior―. **¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo?**

― **¡No voy a salir de aquí hasta que te pongas ropa!** ―declaró abochornado Jellal aunque sabía que Erza solo escucharía maullidos, la hermosa peli-escarlata había empezado a desvestirse en frente de él para ir a bañarse y él no había encontrado mejor refugio que ese para huir de la tentación, apreciaba demasiado a Erza como para aprovecharse de ella de esa manera.

 _Por más tentador que fuese._

― **Vamos, sal. Tienes que comer para que salgamos a buscar tu casa.**

― **Es inútil. No te voy, ni te puedo, a guiar a mí a casa. Y esa comida…** ―Jellal apretó una de sus muy mullidas patitas contra su cara, no solo caía de la lata al plato con un sonido húmedo y nada agradable, sino que además sabía terrible. La única razón por la que acabó comiéndola era porque Erza le veía emocionada.

― **Vamos…** ―la mujer metió su mano bajo la cama con cuidado ya que no quería terminar rasguñada, sin embargo su miedo quedó invalidado cuando el pequeño gato gris azulado no hizo amago alguno de usar sus garras contra ella―. **¿Ves?** ―le dijo una vez lo sacó―. **Todo está bien** ―le acarició detrás de la oreja pero Jellal no se quitó la cola de sobre los ojos, Erza olía a fresas y a cítricos, el olor de su jabón y champú y eso le hacía recordar que recién se había bañado y que seguía solo vestida con una toalla de baño.

 _Tenía que ser fuerte._

― **Pensé en poner en fotos tuyas y mi número de teléfono para que te encuentren** ―comenzó a decirle mientras seguía rascándole detrás de la oreja―, **pero me da miedo que alguien venga a fingir que es tu dueño al ver lo lindo y exótico que eres…** ―soltó un suspiro―. **Incluso el veterinario se sorprendió al verte. Tal vez debí dejarte con el veterinario…**

― **Tal vez hubiese sido lo mejor** ―maulló Jellal incapaz de controlar su cola que se empezaba a mover de lado a lado al sentir las caricias de Erza detrás de su oreja.

― **No merezco tener a alguien bajo mi cuidado** ―declaró de manera tan abatida que Jellal abrió los ojos preocupado, muchas veces mientras hablaban en la biblioteca Erza solía cambiar su sonrisa sincera por una forzada y él se lamentaba de no poder hacer nada.

 _Pero ahora era diferente._

Jellal comenzó a restregar su carita peluda en la mejilla de ella.

― **Eres una gran persona, Erza** ―maulló para ella y se sintió feliz cuando Erza sonrió animada con sus atenciones.

― **Vaya, se supone que yo debo calmarte porque estás perdido y aquí estás tú reconfortándome** ―rió encantada―. **Eres encantador…** ―dijo antes de inclinarse a besarle la naricilla y Jellal sintió su cuerpo calentarse; y del susto por tal acción, saltó de su regazo―. **¿Estás bien?** ―Erza gateó hasta él y frunció el ceño al verlo golpearse la cabecita contra el suelo―. **¡Hey!** ―Jellal volteó a verla solo para ser azotado con la vista de una Erza gateando hasta él con un paño cada vez más flojo en la zona del notable escote.

― **¡Demonios! ¡No debo ver!** ―dando un par de pasos atrás, Jellal salió corriendo y se metió debajo de la cama cubriéndose de nuevo los ojos con la cola.

 _No caería en la tentación._

― **Aquí vamos de nuevo** ―Erza soltó un bufido y se levantó decidida a vestirse para ir en busca del dueño del minino, lo único que se le ocurría pensar es que él seguía muy asustado y por eso se escondía debajo de la cama.

Erza respiró hondo y dejó caer el paño al suelo.

… _Jellal cerró con más fuerza sus ojitos gatunos ante el tentador sonido…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

La noche llegó y no había averiguado nada.

Erza colocó su plato en la mesa y llamó al gato para que comiese, había caminado varios kilómetros y avisado a veterinarias, escuelas y comisarias sobre avisarle si alguien buscaba un gato perdido pero no había tenido nada de suerte en encontrar al minino; y, como temió al principio, muchos al verlo le ofrecieron comprarlo o se hicieron pasar por sus dueños, por supuesto ella se negó y no se dejó engañar, aunque claro, no era fácil ser engañada cuando el gato no dudaba en rasguñar a cualquiera que intentase acercarse a ella con intenciones de llevárselo.

Era un gato inteligente.

 _Y territorial, aunque ella no entendiese ese parte._

― **Miau~** ―Erza escuchó el sonido y se agachó junto él, el gatito de inmediato pasó su vista del frente a la pared, Erza hizo un puchero, el minino venía haciendo eso desde la mañana, estaba temiendo mucho él que le odiase.

― **Lo sé, debes estar molesto. No encontré ninguna pista.**

― **No estoy molesto** ―maulló―. **Aunque admito que fue cansado rasguñar a tantos aprovechados que querían usarme de excusa para acercarse a ti, Erza** ―Jellal negó con su carita peluda― **Eres una mujer muy atractiva, deberías tener más malicia** ―la peli-escarlata era muy confiada y más de una vez uno de los extraños con los que consultó intentó acercársele a ella con malas intenciones, por eso él no había dudado en usar sus garras, y por suerte; cuando una vez falló, la misma Erza había hecho llorar al hombre sujetándole con fuerza el brazo tras la espalda hasta casi desmontárselo.

 _Tal vez por su fuerza asombrosa era tan confiada._

― **Pero igual no debe de ponerse en peligro** ―se dijo a sí mismo y dejó salir un sonido feliz cuando sintió un dedo de Erza acariciarle bajo el mentón―. **Se siente tan bien~**

― **Vaya… ¿así que te gusta esto?** ―el gato pareció asentir y Erza sonrió emocionada cuando él volteó a mirarla otra vez―. **Gracias por no molestarte.**

― **No tengo porque molestarme, al contra-** ―Jellal detuvo su discurso de maullidos porque a su vista quedó de nuevo la imagen de las bragas de Erza bajo el vestido, todas las veces que ella se había agachado para hablar con él en el día había tenido que quitar las vista de ella de inmediato.

― **Ya sé, ya sé…** ―dijo resignada al ver como volvía su felina mirada a la pared―. **Debo esforzarme más** ―malentendiendo las intenciones del minino, se levantó para tomar una de las latas de comida―. **Mira, como disculpa dejaré que comas cuanto quieras. ¡Esta será tu recompensa!** ―con una sonrisa abrió la lata y dejó caer el atún pegajoso y baboso con un sonido de s _plash_ en su plato.

 _Claro, recompensa._

Jellal se puso la cola sobre los ojos y comenzó a comer.

… _Si volvía a su forma verdadera no volvería a comer atún…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

Su trabajo en la biblioteca siempre era tranquilo y ese día no era la excepción.

De hecho, lo más emocionante que le había sucedido en años desde que comenzó a vivir en Magnolia había sido conocer a Jellal y a ese lindo y muy extraño gato que huía de ella cuando se iba a bañar y que cuando ella lo abrazaba luchaba por soltarse.

 _Definitivamente no era buena con las criaturas._

Soltó un resoplido de decepción.

― **¿Es por él, verdad?** ―una voz masculina la hizo salir de sus pensares―. **Desde aquel día no ha vuelto ¿Cierto?**

― **¿Él?** ―preguntó a su vez ella al conserje Max quien se había detenido en su labor de barrer.

― **El chico que pedía esos libros extraños** ―le sonrió.

― **Oh…** ―Erza no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñesen de rosa y sus ojos mostrasen decepción. Era verdad. Desde esa noche no había vuelto, había estado tratando de no pensar en eso pero cada que pasaba por la mesa que él siempre usaba o acomodaba o registraba uno de los tantos libros que él le pidió durante todos esos meses, el recuerdo de sus pláticas volvía a ella y un nudo se le formaba en las garganta junto a una desazón que le atenazaba el pecho, Jellal había sido una persona que la había escuchado hablar de cosas, sueños y planes que jamás pensó contarle a alguien, y no solo la había entendido, sino que con su gentileza la había animado y hecho sentir comprendida―. **Es verdad, espero que esté bien, donde sea que esté…** ―intentó formar una sonrisa.

 _¿Volvería alguna vez?_

― **Sí, eso espero yo también** ―secundó el joven―. **Tal vez solo tuvo que salir de viaje, tal vez mañana mismo se aparezca como siempre y todo volverá a ser como antes ¿Verdad?** ―Erza pensó que él trataba de animarla por el tono en que se lo preguntó.

― **Tal vez** ―sonrió con una pequeña esperanza―, **pero oye** ―le miró curiosa―. **¿Cómo lo conoces? Eres casi nuevo aquí.**

― **¿N-Nuevo?** ―la miró con algo de sorpresa, pero luego de observarla un rato pareció entender la situación en la que se encontraba―. **No soy tan nuevo, aunque no soy muy bueno aún tampoco. Y hablé una vez con él, aunque no aquí, fue en otra ciudad** ―Erza se mostró curiosa pero no dijo nada― **Igual, y-yo… llevó trabajando aquí durante un mes…**

― **Oh, lo siento…** ―se disculpó apenada, a veces se metía tanto en su trabajo adicional de categorizar libros aparte de administrar la biblioteca más grande de la ciudad, que dejaba de lado muchas cosas, eso sin contar la distracción que representó Jellal durante todo el tiempo que compartió con él.

― **Está bien, jefa. Después de todo usted es quien es** ―asintió con la cabeza para darle énfasis―. **Supuse que no me reconocería** ―Max sonrió―. **Siempre está muy ocupada y no tengo mucha presencia, la mayoría solo me llama…**

― **¡Chico de la escoba! ¿Dónde guardaste la caja de los tomos educativos de la semana pasada?** ―una de las otras bibliotecarias le llamó nerviosa.

― **Justo así me llaman** ―le mostró la escoba, elevó los hombros y se fue a cumplir su labor.

Erza sonrió.

Era un buen chico y se alegraba de haber podido hablar con él, tenía razón, Jellal tal vez solo había tenido que hacer algún viaje, él ya le había comentado que solía viajar mucho.

― **Y prometió invitarme a una taza de chocolate…** ―recordó lo que él le había dicho el día antes de que desapareciese de su vida.

Iba a confiar en él.

… _Porque de verdad quería volver a verlo…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

Los días pasaban y no encontraba ninguna pista sobre el gato.

 _Erza comenzaba a permitirse un pequeño sueño._

― **Minino…** ―le llamó a la hora de la cena y este vino enseguida, Jellal vio a Erza sacar lo que adivinó sería un dulce color rojo de una bolsita ―ya que para él era más que sabido que Erza amaba los dulces con sabor a fresa―y se lo comío con una sonrisa antes de continuar―. **¿Crees que podamos encontrar a tus dueños?**

Jellal negó.

No sabía cómo decirle que él ni era gato ni tenía dueños ―aunque su corazón si parecía tener una dueña, pero eso era cosa aparte―. Había intentado con pantomimas absurdas que solo terminaban en una Erza riéndose a más no poder ―algo que lo hacía feliz ver―, y sus intentos de señalarle palabras en los libros que ella leía habían resultado mal por varias razones:

 _Una, que sus patitas mullidas y adorables no señalaban bien o hacían a Erza dejar el libro de lado para ponerse a jugar con ellas._

 _Dos, para su sorpresa, Erza solía leer novelas de corte erótico y él se apenaba tanto por mirar lo que leía que terminaba escondiéndose debajo de la cama o refugiándose en algún rincón de la cama._

 _¿Cómo podía ser tan traidor de su confianza?_

― **Por cierto** ―Erza frunció el ceño y lo señaló con el dedo―. **La caja de arena que te compré es para que la uses** ―Jellal la vio horrorizado, ni en esa vida, ni en ninguna de las siete vidas que tenían los gatos, él iba a usar esa caja de arena.

No iba a hacer que Erza limpiase algo así.

 _¡Claro que no!_

Con un movimiento elegante, el gato azulino dejó la habitación y se fue a acostar a la terraza, al otro lado un joven llamado Rogue le reclamaba a un tal Sting que por qué no había limpiado la caja de arena de sus gatos mientras este le aseguraba con un puchero indignado de que sí lo había hecho.

 _Por supuesto que él no iba a permitir que Erza limpiase su caja de arena._

Pero él tenía sus necesidades.

… _Y a sus gatos vecinos no les importaba compartir su arena ni a sus eficientes dueños con él…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

Caminaba de lado a lado de la casa.

Jellal pensaba que iba a ser algo temporal, que un buen día iba a despertar y ya no iba a estar atrapado en ese cuerpo de gato, pero un mes había pasado y nada había mejorado.

Sospechaba que el mal que le había acontecido provenía de ese último libro que leyó, pero para comprobar su teoría tenía que volver a la biblioteca y buscar ese libro, pero eso le había resultado imposible por ahora, Erza jamás llevaría a un animal a ese sacro lugar, y siempre lo dejaba encerrado en la casa; además, salir solo no era muy recomendable, ya una señora se lo había intentado robar y Erza tuvo que pelearse con ella verbalmente para que la anciana lo devolviese.

Al final la señora Obaba Sama del 5B había dejado de hablarle a Erza.

― **Volví. Perdón por llegar tarde** ―la puerta se abrió y la peli-escarlata entró cargando una bolsa de comestibles, Jellal corrió hacia ella y Erza le sonrió al verlo, casi casi Jellal podría sentirse en el paraíso al ronronear contra su pierna para que ella entendiese que no necesitaba pedirle perdón, sin embargo, apenas recordaba que ella le sonreía a un gato y no a _él,_ caía de nuevo a la cruel y cruda realidad.

― **¿Pongo esto en la cocina?** ―la segunda voz llamó la atención de Jellal y su ceño se frunció al ver al hombre con el que Erza reía en la biblioteca entrar tan familiarmente a la casa de ella.

― **Oh, sí. Muchas gracias por ayudarme y por la cena. No tenías que hacerlo.**

― **Vamos, Erza. Para eso son los amigos, además parecías muy cansada, no iba a dejar que cocinases hoy.**

Erza rió.

― **Somos más que amigos, Simon…**

Jellal sintió que su corazón se detuvo, en especial al ver las mejillas rojas del hombre.

― **Tú y yo** ―comenzó Erza, Jellal se tapó los oídos con las patas pero aún así pudo escuchar―, **y Kagura somos como hermanos** ―dijo ella con una sonrisa tan sincera y cariñosa que Jellal entendió como el hombre al que le acababan de mandar a la _brotherzone_ pudo mantenerse de pie tras ese golpe.

 _Bueno, ahora ya no podía sentir más que simpatía por él._

Después de todo él estaba en una zona de esas también.

― **¿La _Catzone_?** **¿ _Mininozone_? ** ―maulló para sí y el joven volvió a mirarlo.

― **¡Vaya! ¿Este era el gato del que me hablabas?** ―El hombre llamado Simon se agachó para rascarle detrás de la oreja pero Jellal se alejó, una cosa era que su hermosa Erza le hiciera mimitos pero que un grandulón como ese se los hiciera no era para nada lo mismo.

 _Ahí no había ni ganancia ni dignidad._

― **Parece que no le agrado…** ―sonrió apenado.

― **No te preocupes** ―Erza le dio una palmada en el hombro al azabache―. **No deja a nadie acercársele.**

― **Entiendo, de todos modos los gatos no son muy afectuosos** ―dijo con comprensión―. **Ahora entiendo porque no se los has dicho a Millianna.**

― **Ni se diga** ―Erza pareció controlar un escalofrío―. **Millianna… es…** ―la peli-escarlata observó a Jellal con algo que al gato le pareció pena y preocupación―. **Demasiado… _intensa_ con su amor a los gatos…**

― **Creo que te quedas corta** ―sonrió Simon mientras se levantaba―. **¿De verdad piensas dejártelo?**

― **Bueno, ya ha pasado casi un mes y medio desde que lo encontré y no hay señales del dueño** ―la joven se mordió un labio y Jellal supo que eso significaba que estaba por decidir algo importante―. **¿Crees que deba dejármelo?**

Simon sonrió comprensivo.

Se notaba que la quería mucho y aunque Jellal pensó que sentiría celos al ver como él tomaba una de las manos de Erza, en realidad sintió admiración al ver como lo hacía sin malicia alguna y solo con un cariño puro por ella.

 _Deseó poder algún día poder tomar su mano con tanto sentimiento._

― **Tú sabes cuál es la acción correcta** ―le dijo y le soltó la mano―. **Si alguien viene a reclamarte puedes contar conmigo como abogado** ―le dijo divertido y Erza rió.

― **Bien, cuento contigo** ―aceptó la oferta―. **Gracias por el apoyo.**

― **Para eso está la familia, Erza** ―le dijo sin pizca de resentimiento en la voz y eso le comprobó a Jellal que era un buen hombre, uno que prefería dejar sus sentimientos y anhelos de lado con tal de ver feliz a la mujer que posiblemente amaba.

 _De verdad era un hombre admirable._

― **Gracias de nuevo** ―dijo ella encaminándose junto con él a la puerta.

― **Por cierto, deberías ponerle nombre.**

― **¿Tú crees?**

― **Claro, decidiste quedártelo ¿no?**

Erza tardó unos segundos en responder pero luego asintió emocionada.

― **¿Cuál crees que sea el mejor nombre?**

― **No lo sé** ―Simon abrió la puerta y sonrió al salir―. **Tal vez debas consultarlo con él** ―señaló a Jellal y se despidió con la mano―. **Nos vemos el próximo jueves en la presentación de Kagura.**

― **Eso no lo dudes. Vete con cuidado, salúdala de mi parte.**

― **Lo haré** ―fue lo último que dijo Simon antes de desparecer por el pasillo que daba hacia el ascensor.

― **¿Qué lo consulte con el gato?** ―Erza volteó a ver a Jellal y sonrió, tal vez no era mala idea―. **Pero primero debo acomodar las compras** ―se dijo para sí y luego de agacharse a acariciar al minino se dirigió a la cocina a acomodar, Jellal la siguió mientras meneaba la cola y la observaba tarareando en tanto hacia su labor.

Había aprendido muchas cosas sobre Erza desde que la conoció aquel primer día en la biblioteca.

Erza era una mujer de orden, firme y estricta, pero cuando le ponían en frente un pastel de fresa o algo con jalea de fresas era como ver a una ilusionada niña pequeña, cuando estaba muy feliz tarareaba todo el tiempo y cuando estaba triste se forzaba a sonreír, su enojo era raro, pero de temer, tenía un gran corazón y aunque a veces era demasiado confiada era rápida para arreglar sus errores de juicio. Le gustaba cocinar pero para algunas cosas ―pastelería en especial― no tenía paciencia así que a veces quemaba lo que preparaba, también amaba las películas de acción, y más si había espadas en ellas.

Esas cosas las sabía de su tiempo compartido en la biblioteca.

Pero de las cosas que nunca pensó saber de ella habían dos que recalcar, su total desinhibición por desnudarse en cualquier lugar cuando iba a bañarse o a cambiarse de ropa ―aunque después de todo estaba en su propia casa―, y la manera en que a veces parecía extrañar algo de manera casi dolorosa.

 _Justo como parecía ahora._

― **Sabes…** ―Jellal ladeó su cabecita al escucharla mientras ella abría una lata de atún y la echaba en su plato―. **De verdad pienso que es un buen hombre…**

― **¿Simon?** ―Maulló.

― **Debí decirle lo que sentía como tenía planeado.**

― **Oh…** _―«Entonces sí siente algo por él…»_

― **De verdad iba a decírselo** ―Erza guardó las bolsas de la compra y se dirigió a su habitación, Jellal la siguió―. **Si solo se hubiese quedado unos minutos más…** ―el gato no maulló y Erza soltó un suspiro―. **Ya sé, soy una cobarde, ¿cierto?** ―soltando su largo cabello, Erza abrió la puerta de su clóset y sacó uno de sus camisones, Jellal se dio la vuelta y se tapó los ojos en tanto oía la ropa caer al suelo y luego la puerta del baño privado de Erza abrirse para depositar la ropa sucia en la canasta―. **Pero solo pensar que él sintiese lo mismo me hace sentir engreída** ―le dijo desde el baño en tanto se lavaba los dientes.

― **Erza, ¿acaso no viste la mirada de ese tipo?** ―Jellal maulló con resignación―. **Y no lo culpo. Cualquiera se enamoraría de ti… _él_ es afortunado…**

Erza observó al gato maullando con la carita tapada por sus patas y sonrió.

 _A veces de verdad creía que él le entendía y conversaba con ella._

― **Lo siento, yo hablando de estas cosas y tú debes de tener hambre. ¿No vas a ir a comer?** ―el gato se destapó la cara y negó―. **¿Seguro?**

Volvió a negar.

― **Ya comí en el apartamento de a la par. Lector y Fro me regalaron de las nuevas croquetas que compró Rogue** ―el gatito se rascó una mejilla con la patita―. **Solo espero que Rogue no lo regañe, creo que eran caras y nos las comimos todas en cuanto ideé como abrir la bolsa.**

Erza rió.

― **A veces quisiera entender tus maullidos** ―negó con la cabeza y se tiró a la cama, Jellal no pudo evitar observar como el camisón se subió por sus piernas y un bretel se zafó de sus hombros por el rebote del colchón y de… _otras_ partes del cuerpo de Erza también―. **Apuesto que podrías contarme historias emocionantes.**

― **Si pudieses entenderme probablemente ya me hubieses echado de tu casa** ―se lamentó.

― **Ven, aquí…** ―palmeó a su lado del colchón y Jellal se negó― **Ven…** ―se volvió a negar―. **_Por favooor~_** ―suplicó con un puchero y el azulado minino dio un paso―. **¿Tan mala cuidadora soy?** ―preguntó con el extraño abatimiento que a veces la embargaba y Jellal ya no pudo mantenerse firme con su negativa, no quería sentirse aprovechado al estar en su cama, pero ver a Erza triste era algo que odiaba presenciar y mucho menos producir, así que con un par de pasos y un gran saltó llegó junto a ella.

― **Miau~**

― **Eres muy amable conmigo, sabes** ―la hermosa mujer le acarició la extraña marca roja que él solía acomodar con sus patitas para tapar, de un momento a otro Jellal terminó echado en la cama totalmente relajado mientras su cola se movía llena de felicidad al recibir un beso de Erza en la cabecita.

― **Soy un aprovechado~** ―maulló con decepción para sí mismo pero incapaz de dejar de sentir gozo.

― **Sabes** ―habló ella con decisión―. **La próxima vez se lo diré apenas lo vea.**

La cola de Jellal dejó de moverse.

 _Que Erza fuese feliz era lo que él deseaba, pero imaginarla con otro le dolía._

Así que solo maulló incapaz de darle palabras de apoyo o negativa y Erza le dio otro beso para luego mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Tal vez no estaba mal ser un gato y quedarse de esa manera, no cuando la mirada chocolate de ella le miraba con tanto cariño a pesar de que su corazón era obviamente de otro.

 _De un afortunado otro._

― **¡Jellyberry!** ―dijo Erza de pronto emocionada pero soltando un bostezo incapaz de contenerlo, el día había sido largo y el sueño le estaba ganando― **¡Tu nombre!**

― **¿Qué?** **¿¡Qué clase de nombre es ese!?** ―su maullido fue agudo y la somnolienta Erza lo interpretó como emoción.

― **¿Verdad que es lindo?** ―soltó una risita risueña―. **No solo suena a _Jelly_ que significa jalea, y a _berry_ de las bayas, algo que adoro, en especial las fresas que son del color de esa extraña marca que tienes** ―asintió para sí―, **sino que…** **se parece a su nombre** ―le observó atenta otra vez―. **Tú tienes su mismo color de ojos** , **o más bien, colores** ―las mejillas de ella enrojecieron y Jellal boqueó al creer entender algo―. **Solían cambiar su tonalidad según la luz o su humor** ―confesó, una hermosa sonrisa apenada decoró su rostro― **me gustaba observar esos cambios…**

― **¿S-sus ojos?**

― **Es una locura, ¿verdad? Hablé con él por un par de meses, pero lo extraño tanto… nunca me había sentido tan segura con alguien. Desearía poder haberle dicho todo lo que quería decirle. Creo que él… creo que él lo habría aceptado…** ―la sinceridad en su voz lo hizo estremecerse―. **Sabes, Jellyberry…** **Pienso que apareciste para que no perdiese la esperanza** ―Erza lo abrazó, bostezó de nuevo y lo apegó a su pecho―. **Contigo a mi lado he podido mantener el ánimo y la esperanza de volver a verlo** ―Jellal logró que su cabeza subiese hasta ella y Erza le sonrió―. **Tienes los mismos ojos que él** ―repitió aún sonrojada―. **Tal vez al verlos a diario, la próxima vez que hable con él sea capaz de decirle lo que siento** **sin atarantarme al mirarlo a la cara** ―Erza soltó un suspiro y besó su mejilla―. **_Jellal…_** ―dejó escapar antes de quedarse dormida.

… _Ni siquiera sintió como de agitado latía el corazón del gatito en sus brazos…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **Sus comentarios animan la escritura.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

¡Ay, pero que nombres se le ocurren a Erza! Dx Bueno, no la culpen, junto los nombres de varias de sus cosas favoritas. xD Pobre Jellal, quiere ser un caballero pero Erza se lo deja difícil. :x ¿Cómo creen que se librará del hechizo? ¿Qué hará Jellal con todo lo que sabe? Chan chan chan…

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras/os amables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **MinSul6011**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Kzygbae**

 **Banana Sama**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Stormy Night Of Rain92**

 **Akane Scarlet**

 **FletchS**

Vosotras/os amables reviewistas sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

 **Hoshi** **:** xDD Definitivamente atún. Erza no le dará algo que lo pueda dañar. xD Me legra que te gustase y que quieras más caps. *w* Gracias mil por leer. Un besazo.

 **Guest Española** **:** xDDD Trato de no publicar nuevas historias, pero luego va y me pican los dedos y pasa esto. xDDD De hecho la Erza del cap 1 está inspirada en un art de Mashima en que ella carga una pila de libros. ASDFASDF Es tan linda. Sí, quería que lo de la magia y la transformación fuese medio sorpresa. *w* Me alegra que funcionase, de no ser por esa parte mágica no habría tenido sentido hacer un fic aparte U-U Jajaja! Bueno, algunas de las cosas que has puesto han sucedido en este cap. xD Espero que las disfrutes. Un besazo a vos y a España y a las tapas (¿) Madre mía. O3O Gracias por leer.

 **Melany** : Waa~ Una gatito lover. xDD Espero que te siga gustando. Nya~ xD Me alegra que la transformación en gato te resultase sorpresiva. *-* Era lo que buscaba. Espero que te guste la conti y lo disfrutes. O3O/ Un besazo. Gracias mil por leer.

 **Guest** : Claro. Una conti más. Que lo disfrutes. Gracias por leer. NwN

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias de corazón por leer.**

 **Gracias mil por comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	3. Se Atento Con Tus Visitas

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Tengo tantos trabajos esta semana que me ahogo… así que decidí escribir esto para evitar morir en agonía…

 **QwQ/** ¡Que lo disfruten!

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

― **Tres ―**

 **Se atento con las visitas.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Por cada día que pasaba, las cosas se volvían peores.

Llevaba más de dos meses convertido en gato y en su mente se creaban escenarios fatídicos sobre lo que estarían pensando y haciendo sus conocidos debido a su desaparición que ya era más que evidente, sino que ahora sabía de primera mano que la hermosa bibliotecaria tenía sentimientos por él, así como él los tenía por ella.

Se correspondían.

 _Eso se le hacía completamente irreal._

¿Pero acaso eso importaba ahora que estaba convertido en gato sin saber si podría remediar tal cosa?

― **Ya llegué~** ―La puerta se abrió y Jellal se lanzó de inmediato del sillón a los brazos de Erza quien lo atajó en el aire a pesar de que tuvo que dejar caer la pesada bolsa que traía en ellos―. **Estás muy cariñoso…** ―rió mientras su lindo gato restregaba su mejilla en la de ella.

Jellal saltó de sus brazos.

 _Esa era otra de sus preocupaciones._

Cada día que pasaba era más difícil controlar sus instintos de gato y muchas veces olvidaba su verdadera condición y personalidad al punto de tirarse sobre Erza y ronronear encantado mientras ella lo acariciaba en su regazo.

 _Se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo._

― **Y tan raro como siempre** ―soltó un suspiro la mujer y se agachó a recoger la bolsa en la que Jellal pudo ver había mucha ropa―. **¿Recuerdas lo que te conté ayer,** **Jelly** **berry?** ―el gato asintió y Erza sonrió, siempre sentía que de verdad él entendía todo lo que le decía―. **Pues bien, esta es una donación de ropa para la beneficencia del próximo mes** ―declaró orgullosa, Jellal se sintió de la misma manera. La joven había tomado su consejo ―el de él cuando no era un gato― de usar una zona libre de la biblioteca para crear un pequeño mercado de pulgas y vender objetos donados y así recaudar dinero para diferentes obras sociales, de hecho le había sorprendido lo rápido que ella había organizado todo.

 _Cada día le asombraba más._

 _«Pero sigo siendo un gato…»_ Suspiró y sus orejas bajaron haciendo preocuparse a la mujer quien se agachó junto a él a rascarle la cabeza.

― **¿Te duele algo?** ―el gatito se restregó contra su mano―. **¿Tienes hambre? No es hora de tu comida pero podemos hacer una excepción hoy** ―para su sorpresa el gato lamió sus dedos y luego de eso se quedó congelado, como si estuviese en shock.

Y es que así estaba.

 _Acababa de chuparle los dedos a Erza._

 _«Esto cada vez empeora…»_

Con un maullido enojado el gato gris azulado se fue corriendo a esconderse bajo la cama de la peli-escarlata dejándola a ella en una gran confusión y preocupación.

Jellal tenía que hacer algo.

… _La pregunta era si podría hacer algo a tiempo…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

Una semana y dos días más habían pasado.

Jellal observaba por la ventana la lluvia caer y se preguntaba que estarían pensando sus compañeros de trabajo sobre su desaparición y que habían hecho al respecto. Uno de sus mayores miedos era que de una u otra forma Erza se viese involucrada en algún tipo de investigación siendo que él frecuentaba esa biblioteca y que todos allí sabían que él y ella platicaban todo el tiempo, ya era suficiente estar causándole problemas ahora y haciéndola gastar de su dinero para comprarle la comida y juguetes.

 _Al menos le ahorraba la arena de gato._

Aunque a sus vecinos por otra parte ese incremento en gastos probablemente los tenía desconcertados. Y sin duda al que más desconcertado tenían era a Sting, ya que Rogue insistía en que las caras galletitas de pescado que compraban como recompensa para sus gatos se gastaban tan rápido porque el rubio era un mano floja que no podía negarse a la petición de los felinos y no porque desaparecían misteriosamente como se intentaba defender el inocente rubio.

 _Y eso por el momento le convenía._

Especialmente porque en ese momento su plan de abrir el frasco de apertura anti niños en donde Sting guardó las galletas estaba ejecutándose de manera perfecta.

Mientras Fro hacía presión con sus patitas a la tapa, Lector y él quitaban los dos seguros y luego levantaban la tapa a presión, no tardaron ni media hora y pronto se estaban dando un festín de galletas de pescado, algo que Jellal disfrutaba en demasía porque no solo sabían mucho mejor que la comida para gato normal, sino que su forma era más apetitosa; y, tener que planear estrategias en grupo lo hacía sentir como el _"ÉL"_ de antes.

Algún día le pagaría a esos dos ―y principalmente a Erza― todo lo que habían gastado a causa de él.

 _O al menos buscaría la manera._

― **Espero que te conformes con comer macarrones con queso porque creo que es lo último que tenemos en la despensa hasta el próximo pago gracias a tus despilfarros.**

― **¡TE DIGO QUE YO NO SOY QUIEN LES DA LAS GALLETAS!** ―las voces y las llaves en la puerta alertaron a los tres gatos quienes con gran velocidad ―o al menos dos de ellos―, continuaron ejecutando el plan trazado para esconder en un conveniente lugar el frasco abierto, en tanto Fro se lamía las patitas que aún le sabían a las galletitas.

 _Fro era un gato de prioridades, aunque muchos no entendiesen esas prioridades._

― **Claro, hay fantasmas amantes de gatos en el departamento y ellos se las dan…** ―soltó con sarcasmo uno de los hombres al empujar la puerta.

Apenas la puerta se abrió Jellal se escondió detrás de una cortina cerca de la terraza y escuchó a la pareja hablar para después empezar a discutir al encontrar el tarro de galletas de lujo abierto dentro del bolso del rubio quien lo había dejado en el sofá, eso le marcó la vía libre a Jellal para saltar a la terraza de Erza y declarar como exitosa la misión del día.

… _Pancita feliz, minino feliz…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

Había muchas cosas a las que ya se había acostumbrado.

Su lindo Jellyberry tenía muchas manías extrañas, como no usar la arena de gato, esconderse debajo de su cama, golpearse la cabeza contra el piso, ponerse cariñoso y luego escapar asustado, e incluso la manía que tenía de jugar con su cabello cada que un mechón de este estaba cerca de él.

 _Pero esa manía era nueva._

Y es que justo esa noche Jellyberry no había querido bajarse de su cabeza, y cada vez que Simon se acercaba a ella le maullaba y lo atacaba con sus garritas.

― **Creo que de verdad le caigo mal** ―repitió Simon por quinta vez esa noche.

― **No creo, solo no está de humor** ―le defendió Erza y Jellal la acarició con su cola haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello.

― **Bueno, tal vez no me odia, pero creo que es obvio que este gato te ama** ―continuó el hombre mientras revisaba el último de los papeles legales para que la vende de beneficencia organizada por la bibliotecaria no tuviese ningún problema, algo que interesaba mucho a Jellal porque esa era la oportunidad perfecta para volver a la biblioteca, Erza ya le había dicho que le llevaría con ella ese día.

 _Su esperanza crecía._

― **¿Tú crees?** ―Erza sonrió y subió sus brazos para bajar al minino de su cabeza―. **Yo también lo amo** ―le besó la cabecita y Jellal maulló y se lanzó asustado de sus brazos para ocultarse debajo de la mesa haciéndola soltar un suspiro―. **Te digo que es un gato difícil de comprender, de repente creo que me quiere y de pronto se aleja de mi lado.**

 _«¡Solo me ama porque soy un gato! ¡Solo me ama porque soy un gato! ¡Solo me ama porque soy un gato!»_ Se repetía una y otra vez Jellal para calmarse al escuchar las palabras de Erza.

― **Difícil de comprender o no, creo que es obvio cuáles son sus sentimientos** ―la pausa que hizo Simon al decir eso puso en alerta al gato que sentía su corazón acelerado al escuchar decir tal cosa a la hermosa bibliotecaria―. **Y hablando de sentimientos, Erza… ¡Auch!** ―el joven de cabello azabache se levantó cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su pantorrilla.

― **¿Estás bien?** ―Erza se levantó preocupada solo para ver a su hermoso Jellyberry clavándole las garras a Simon a través de la tela de su pantalón de vestir―. **¡Jellyberry!** ―le regañó y lo sujetó con fuerza―. **¡Detente!** ―sin embargo su minino no desistió en el ataque―. **¡Detente!**

― **¡AY!** ―Se quejó Simon una vez más cuando las garras se enterraron más en él.

― **¡Suéltalo o me enojaré contigo!** ―pidió Erza y de inmediato las garras de Jellal dejaron a su presa.

 _«¿¡Qué hice!?»_ Movió la cabeza de lado a lado y observó sus patitas para luego observar a Erza quien lo veía decepcionada. _«¿¡Qué hice!?»_ Avergonzado de sí mismo corrió a esconderse debajo de la cama de la mujer que de seguro lo mandaría a un refugio de animales por haber hecho lo que hizo.

 _Cada día se controlaba menos._

En el momento en que sintió esa pequeña punzada de envidia actuó, a pesar de que una pequeña voz dentro de él le decía que no era correcto hacerlo, sus instintos territoriales fueron incontenibles y vieron en el amable amigo de Erza un rival.

 _Tal vez lo mejor sería irse de ahí y no fastidiar más la vida de Erza._

 _«Tengo que irme…»_

― **Jellyberry…** ―apenas escuchó la voz sintió las manos que lo atraparon y lo sacaron de la cama―. **Eso que hiciste no estuvo bien…** ―Jellal ni siquiera pudo elevar su gatuna mirada a ella―. **Simon se acaba de ir, no está molesto, así que no te preocupes, es un gran chico.**

 _«Por supuesto que lo es, lo sé…»_

― **Yo tampoco estoy molesta, solo asustada de tu comportamiento** ―Jellal ronroneó sin poder evitarlo cuando ella rascó detrás de su oreja―. **Espero que no vuelva a pasar o tendré que llevarte a educar. Millianna me ha hablado de una escuela de gatos cerca del centro. Yo… creo que de verdad no sirvo para cuidar de…** _ **mascotas**_ **… ―** su voz sonó triste y dolida y eso le dolió más a él― **¿Prometes comportarte bien?**

Jellal maulló y Erza lo tomó como un sí.

― **Pues bien** ―le dio un besito en la cabeza―. **Debo decir que a pesar de que no estuvo bien lo que hiciste me salvaste de una plática incómoda con Simon** ―por fin la mirada avellana del gato se elevó a ella y observó sus mejillas ponerse rojas―. **Hace unos días me confesó sus sentimientos, creí que no volvería a tocar ese tema ya que le di una negativa** ―Jellal achicó sus ojos pero peleó contra ese sentimiento que hacía un rato lo hizo comportarse como un patán―. **Supongo que debí ser clara y hablarle sobre lo que siento por Jellal ―** una alegría incontrolable burbujeó en el pecho del hombre-gato al escucharla reafirmar esos sentimientos por él― **Aunque… no he sabido nada de él, es probable que él ya no vuelva o que no se acuerde de mi…** ―la mirada de Erza se entristeció y el minino colocó una patita en su mejilla.

 _¿Cómo decirle que él estaba con ella?_

 _¿Cómo decirle él sentía lo mismo?_

 _¿Cómo decirle que él jamás podría olvidarse de alguien como ella?_

― _ **Miau~**_ ―su mejilla rozó la de ella con cariño y Erza sonrió para él.

― **Tienes razón, no puedo perder el ánimo** ―Se levantó con él en brazos y se lanzó de espaldas sobre la cama―. **Tal vez deba de dejar de pensar en él** ―los ojos de su gato se abrieron asustados y ella rió―. **Aún queda un tiempo para la beneficencia, mantendré la esperanza de verlo hasta ese día, después…** ―sonrió con tristeza―, **después tendré que aceptar que tal vez nunca debió de ser…**

Erza acostó a Jellal en su abdomen y continuó acariciando su lomo.

… _Él sintió que ya no había esperanza…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

No pudo evitar observarla extrañado.

Lo extraño no era verla corriendo solo con la toalla rodeando su cuerpo húmedo y otra sosteniendo su cabello mojado, lo extraño era ver la cara preocupada y ansiosa que tenía.

 _«¡Y no debería estar viéndola!»_ se regañó y se puso una patita sobre los ojos.

― **¡Aquí estás!** ―suspiró aliviada y lo tomó en brazos―. **Me acabo de enterar que mi madre viene hoy así que lo mejor es que estés lo más limpio posible, ella es muy intensa con todo lo que tiene que ver con limpieza. No quiero tener que escucharla hablar sobre bacterias durante toda la cena… Es tan extraño, ella no vendría si no es algo urgente, y queda una semana para el fin de mes, además últimamente manda eso en lugar de venir a dejarmelo personalmente…** ―se dijo extrañada― **¡Espero que no sea otro problema!**

 _«¿Su madre?»_ Jellal se extrañó más, en sus conversaciones antes de su forma actual habían sido pocas veces las ocasiones en que ella había mencionado a su madre, y en sus conversaciones humana-gato solo la había mencionado una vez.

 _En resumen, la madre de Erza era un misterio para él._

― **Es una lástima que no me dé tiempo de llevarte a bañar al veterinario como siempre…** ―se lamentó―, **pero al menos me podrás acompañar mientras me baño…**

Jellal se quedó estático.

 _«¡ERZA SE VA A BAÑAR CONMIGO!»_

Inmediatamente el hermoso gatito azul-grisáceo saltó de los brazos de su semi desnuda dueña y corrió hacia la puerta abierta del baño.

― **¡Jellyberry!** ―Erza se levantó a perseguirlo―. **¡Ven aquí! ¡Mi mamá puede llegar en cualquier momento! ¡Jellyberry!** ―dobló hacia la esquina que daba a la cocina y observó al gato mirarla y negar cerca del centro de la sala―. **¿Por qué nunca quieres bañarte conmigo? Nunca tienes problemas al bañarte o cortarte el pelo en la veterinaria.**

― **¡Porque solo me bañan no se desnudan frente a mí!** ―maulló―. **¡No voy a bañarme contigo! ¡No puedo hacerte algo así! Ya es suficiente con saber si podré o no a volver a mi verdadera forma el mismo día de la beneficencia…** ―casi desconsolado miró al cielo al recordar lo que lo venía atormentando desde hace días, y por eso no vio cuando su dueña ―al ser él una mascota pero también porque ella mandaba en su corazón― se abalanzó sobre él y lo aprisionó en el suelo.

 _Entre sus brazos y sus pechos._

― **¡Vamos a bañarnos!** ―intentó jalarlo pero el gato hundió sus garras en la alfombra bajo la mesita del centro―. **¡Jellyberry!** ―pidió una vez más, pero su gato solo reafirmó su agarre―. **Te digo que está por ven-**

― **Así que una mascota que no hace caso** ―la voz, tan autoritaria como burlesca, congeló a Erza y Jellal aprovechó para correr a esconderse detrás del desayunador―. **Esto me recuerda a cierto mal momento…**

― **M-mamá…** ―Erza se levantó lentamente acomodándose la toalla que casi se le zafa por completo en la batalla con su ―usualmente― dócil mascota.

― **Hija** ―saludó con una sonrisa y la miró de arriba abajo―. **Supongo que llegué muy temprano.**

― **Y no tocaste la puerta** ―declaró intentando ponerle dignidad a la situación.

― **Supongo que debo disculparme** ―dijo, sin embargo era obvio que ninguna disculpa iba a salir de sus labios perfectamente pintados de carmín―. **¿Y tú nueva indomable mascota tiene nombre?**

― **Es Jellyberry…** ―respondió apenada por el nombre―. **Jellyberry, ven a saludar a mi mamá** ―llamó pero su gato seguía oculto tras el desayunador.

― **Ya veo** ―la mujer soltó un bufido como de decepción―. **Fallas de nuevo con las** _ **mascotas**_ _―_ Erza apretó los puños y para su sorpresa Jellal salió de detrás del desayunador y miró de mala manera a la mujer que para su asombro mantenía un parecido casi absurdo con Erza.

― **¡Oh, qué curioso ejemplar!** ―la elegante dama dio un par de pasos hacia él y luego se detuvo, frunció el ceño y le miró de mala manera―. **¿¡Cómo te atreves!?** ―le reclamó y junto sus dedos pulgar e índice.

― **¡No!¡Mamá, espera!** ―Erza intentó detener algo que Jellal no entendía pero un chasquido nubló su pensamiento y lo hizo cerrar los ojos.

― **¡Kyaaaa!** ―el grito de Erza lo hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo y se llevó su mano a la cabeza que daba sentía le daba vueltas sin misericordia.

 _«Un momento… ¿¡MANO!?»_ Bajó su mano y las observó asombrado. _«¡YA NO SOY UN GATO!»_

― **¿¡Je-Jellal…!?** ―el balbuceo incrédulo de ella hizo que su alegría pasara de cien a cero en cuestión de un instante y su corazón se aceleró con miedo al subir su mirada avellana a la de ella.

― **Erza… yo…**

― **No puedo creer…** ―la joven negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo hacía su habitación.

― **¡ERZA ESPERA!** ―se levantó con rapidez―. **¡PUEDO EXPLICARTELO!** ―intentó correr hacia ella pero un muro invisible se lo impidió.

― **¿¡Cómo te atreves a tratar de engañar a mi hija!?** ―la voz era filosa y sumamente peligrosa.

― **Yo nunca intenté engañar a Erza, créame, yo solo…**

― **¿Solo te haces pasar por gato y luego te vas a perseguirla desnudo?** ―Jellal se volteó indignado.

― **Yo no he perseguido a Erza desnud-** ―la ráfaga de viento frío que entró por la ventana abierta lo hizo ver hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que…

Sí.

 _Intentó perseguir a Erza desnudo._

 _«¿Por qué simplemente la tierra no me traga?»_

Su cara tan roja como el cabello de la mujer que probablemente ahora lo odiaba recibió el fuerte golpe de un trapo.

― **No puedo decir que a la vista me generes quejas** ―volvió a mirarlo con aprobación de arriba abajo― **pero tienes mucho que explicar si deseas salir vivo de aquí** ―la sonrisa de la mujer era casi un puñal y no perdió detalle en la manera en que Jellal intentó colocar lo mejor posible el pequeño ―diminuto― trapo para tapar con él lo que sus manos no tapaban de su parte más noble― **… aunque te aseguro que si le hiciste algo a mi hija, completo no vas a salir.**

Jellal tragó grueso.

… _En ese momento estaba deseando simplemente dejar de existir…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **Sus comentarios animan la escritura.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

7w7)r Uno de mis pjs favs acaba de aparecer… Chan chan chan ¿Qué creen que pasará? :x

PD: La parte de Erza en toalla sujetando a un Jellal gato desesperado por zafarse está basado en un fanart que podría decir fue quien me dio la espinita de escribir un fic de este tipo. xD La creadora es Cheer Chan.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras/os amables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **Minsul6011**

 **Bluewater14**

 **MakieR1**

 **Akane Scarlet**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Ponyminiu**

 **FletchS**

 **Stormy Night Of Rain92**

Vosotras/os amables reviewistas sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

 **Hoshi** : Yo de hecho como mucho atún. xDDD Él trata de ser un caballero pero es difícil librarse de la tentación con ella en la misma casa. 7w7)r Erza es bien inocente a veces, pobre Simon, al menos no lo dejan esperando, le dan el no de frente. U-U Me alegra que te gustase el nombre QwQ ¿Raza de gato? xD No sé. Basé a Jellyberry en el fanart que menciono en las notas de autor. xD ¡Genial que ames los gatos! *w* Espero te sigan gustando. El cereal es genial cuando tienes pereza de prepararte algo. 7w7)r Bien hecho. Saludos y muchas gracias por leer. Besos. O3O/

 **Guest Española** : xD Sí, lo que me gustó de este prompt es que podía crear algo sencillo, a veces es necesario eso, cosas simples y tranquilas. U-U Es que en canon Erza se desnuda en cualquier lado para hacer re-equip, tenía que poner eso acá. 7w7)r Jellal salió beneficiado. xD Bueno, ya tenía a Jellybear en Mi Maid, tengo a Jellypyon conmigo (un conejo azul y rojo que me mandó mi Vita porque tenía los colores Jerzianicos) y tenía que seguir con esa línea en los nombres. xDDD Millianna aparecerá, pobre Jellal. :x Pobre Erza, hay que tener cuidado al revelar secretos a las mascotas (¿) xDDD Gracias mil por leer y espero que lo disfrutes. Besazo. O3O/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias de corazón por leer.**

 **Gracias mil por comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	4. Lo Que Ocultes Siempre Se Sabrá

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Que emoción ver que tanto ha gustado este fic. **QwQ** Por eso he aprovechado el rato libre de hoy para escribir la actu aunque debía de ser para fin de mes. Espero lo disfruten. ***w*/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

― **Cuatro ―**

 **Lo que ocultes siempre se sabrá.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Nunca se había sentido más incómodo en su vida.

 _Y eso era mucho que decir._

Y es que la incomodidad no venía solo del hecho de haber sido un gato y haber vivido con la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

 _No._

Eso era embarazoso pero manejable.

La incomodidad mayor venía del hecho de estar solo cubierto por una bata de baño en medio de la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado y la madre de ésta, quien además de observarlo como si fuese un criminal, también lo había visto desnudo hacía un rato. Y eso si estaba entra las peores cosas que le habían pasado en su vida.

¿Pero había algo peor que todo lo anterior?

 _Pues, sí._

El hecho que Erza, desde que salió de su habitación con la bata de baño para él ―además de sabanas y una almohada― no le hubiese dirigido la palabra ni lo hubiese mirado ni una sola vez.

 _Aunque bueno, ella también le vio desnudo._

 _«Nací con mala estrella…»_ se quejó internamente.

― **Entonces…** ―la mujer mayor se miró las uñas procesando todo lo que él le acababa de contar―. **Eres Jellal Siegrain, lider de la Orden de recuperación de magia oscura y prohibida del Reino Mágico de Altair.**

― **Así es** ―contestó el azulado, con el rabillo del ojo observó a Erza que no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro, tan diferente a la mujer adorablemente expresiva que había conocido y con la que había vivido, lo peor es que ni siquiera mostraba enojo al enterarse de todas las mentiras que él le había dicho.

 _Ni de las tantas cosas que le ocultó._

― **Buscabas los tomos de libros que fueron robados de la biblioteca real por un anterior maestro de magia,** _ **tú**_ ―recalcó con ironía la mujer― **antiguo instructor.**

― **Brain fue instructor de muchos magos en Altair, su traición fue una sorpresa para todo el Reino** ―Jellal carraspeó―. **Si bien es cierto fallé en no darme cuenta antes de sus planes** ―la culpa por ese error no lo dejaba y por eso asumió el cargo de lider de esa orden―. **Crime Sorcière fue formada por sus alumnos más destacados para recuperar todo el conocimiento mágico que robó y escondió en este mundo.**

― **Y siendo el lider de los alumnos destacados de Brain terminaste convertido en** _ **gato**_ ―la ironía burlesca de la mujer fue como un cuchillo afilado―. **¿Entiendes lo poco creíble que es tu historia?**

― **Lo sé** ―Jellal de manera inconciente cerró un poco más su bata, la mirada de la madre de Erza era penetrante y lo hacia sentir expuesto ―no que ella pudiese más de lo que ya había visto―, pero aún así era una mirada intimidante―. **Pero es la verdad. Brain ocultó los tomos mágicos con un hechizo que los combina con libros humanos normales, yo…** ―nervioso observó a Erza y continuó―, **ese día en la biblioteca me distraje y fui descuidado al tratar de encontrar un tomo nivel cuatro que se suponía estaba allí junto a otros tantas libros de nivel uno.**

― **Niños…** ―soltó en un suspiró la mujer mayor y observó a su hija quien desvió la mirada de ella sabiendo lo que estaba por decir―. **Solo a los niños les ocurren esas cosas, pero de todas maneras no creo aún nada de lo que has dicho.**

― **Yo sí le creo** ―Erza finalmente habló pero no lo miró, su confianza en él y su negativa a observarlo logró aliviarlo y desconsolarlo al mismo tiempo―. **Los libros que me pedía eran tan diversos que explica su trabajo.**

― **Tal vez explica que buscaba los tomos, pero no que de verdad sea parte de una Orden secreta del Reino Mágico de Altair** ―Erza iba a hablar y la mujer la detuvo con un gesto lleno de autoridad de su mano―. **Erza, ¿cómo puede explicar que nadie lo haya encontrado aún? Si fuese parte de una orden aparentemente tan importante ya habrían mandado a sus compañeros o a una cuadrilla mágica para buscarlo. ¿O me equivoco, chico de la bata?**

― **Eso también me extraña a mí** , **me lo he preguntado durante todo este tiempo** ―admitió él―, **sin embargo lo que digo es cierto. Podemos contactar ahora mismo a mis compañeros para verificar mis palabras.**

― **Oh, ni lo pienses** ―se negó por completo la mujer mayor.

― **¿Por qué no?** ―Erza frunció el ceño y Jellal sintió una burbuja de felicidad al ver por fin una expresión en su hermoso rostro―. **Es la mejor opción.**

― **Simple** ―lo señaló―. **Nadie nos puede confirmar que él no sea parte de los aliados de Brain y que en realidad buscaba los tomos mágicos escondidos para él. De ser ese el caso y contactar al Reino de Altair podemos tener problemas, y además, si él dice la verdad y no hay cuadrillas mágicas buscándolo debe de haber una razón** ―entrecerró la mirada de manera amenazante―. **Alguien tal vez quiera deshacerse de él. ¿Acaso no has notado que aún no tienes magia, mocoso?**

Jellal le miró sorprendido.

 _Ella tenía razón._

Llevaba meses desaparecido y ni rastro de alguien buscándolo.

 _Todo era muy extraño._

― **No, no tengo…** ―se miró las manos contrariado, siempre pensó que su mayor problema sería conseguir el libro pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo ingenuo que fue―, **pensé que al estar transformado en gato mi magia se había anulado ya que gran parte de ella se me selló antes de entrar al mundo humano como suele pasar como medida de seguridad impuesta por el mundo mágico, pero ahora que he vuelto a mi forma normal es extraño que no tenga nada de magia…**

― **¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? No voy a permitir que lo dañen…** ―Erza por fin lo observó, aunque fue por un segundo y luego desvió su mirada hacia su madre, pero gracias a ese ínfimo momento, el azulado pudo observar que su rostro estaba lleno de genuina preocupación por su bienestar, y Jellal reprimió las ganas de lanzarse a ella y frotar su mejilla con la de Erza.

 _Así como solía hacer de manera instintiva cuando era Jellyberry._

Sin embargo si hacía algo así ahora, Erza jamás se lo perdonaría y la madre de ella lo asesinaría.

 _«¡Contrólate, no eres un gato!»_ se regañó una y otra y vez.

― **Lo que pase con este hombre gato me da igual** ―lo observó de arriba abajo―. **No estoy siendo precavida por él, lo estoy siendo por ti, Erza. Recuerda tu situación y ponte antes que los demás por primera vez en tu vida** ―Jellal notó la tensión que se generó entre ellas―. **Si descubren que un posible criminal estaba viviendo contigo** ―las mejillas de su hija se encendieron y la mujer apretó los puños pero se dejó para si su pensamiento mientras continuaba hablando―, **o que estuviste en contacto con magia y un misterioso hombre de una Orden secreta de otro reino, puedes tener problemas muy graves.**

― **Pero mamá…**

― **La señora Scarlet tiene razón. Lo que más nos debe de importar es que no salgas perjudicada de esto** ―la interrumpió Jellal y Erza le observó sorprendida, sin poder evitarlo le sonrió para tranquilizarla y las mejillas de ella se llenaron de un carmín tan adorable que Jellal tuvo que morderse el interno de una de sus mejillas para controlar los instintos de gato.

― **¿Señora Scarlet?** ―subió la mujer una ceja.

― **Oh, yo… ¿No es ese su apellido?**

La mujer negó indignada.

― **Mi nombre es Irene Belserion** ―Jellal no disimuló su sorpresa simplemente porque fue incapaz―. **Segunda al trono del Reino de** **Dragn** **of, si vas a dirigirte a mi hazlo bajo el título de Lady Belserion.**

― **¿Belserion?** ―dijo incrédulo, su mirada pasó de Irene a Erza, ese apellido era reconocido en todo el mundo mágico; mas, como toda familia real, la identidad de sus miembros era desconocida fuera de las esferas de la realeza mágica, aparte, el actual Rey Belserion no se parecía en nada a esas dos mujeres―. **Eso quiere decir qué…**

― **Así es, el nombre real de mi hija es** **Erzäery** **Belserion, tercera al trono y…**

― **Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet** ―interrumpió la joven―. **Y desde hace años no estoy en la línea de sucesión al trono, eso tú y yo lo sabemos muy bien** ―cruzada de brazos Erza se levantó del sillón―. **Y eso no importa ahora, lo importante es averiguar sobre la situación de Jellal en el mundo mágico. ¿Podría contar con tu ayuda, mamá?**

Jellal observó cómo Lady Belserion suprimió su réplica ante la mirada casi de súplica de Erza, era obvio que para una de esas dos mujeres ese tema no estaba cerrado, pero era aún más obvio lo mucho que Irene se preocupaba por su hija.

― **Haré lo que esté a mi alcance** ―Erza sonrió agradecida e Irene soltó un bufido―, **pero si lo mejor para ti es meter en un saco a un criminal** ―observó a Jellal con malicia―, **y entregarlo a las autoridades de su Reino, ten por seguro que lo haré, Erza Scarlet…** ―dijo con una sonrisita de medio lado y su hija le devolvió una igual.

― **Espero que no lleguemos a esas instancias, Lady Belserion…**

― **Esperemos** ―reafirmó ella―, **y antes de irme** ―chasqueó sus dedos―. **Esto es por lo que vine** **―** le extendió una carta y una bolsita con el escudo de su reino―. **Léela rápido y podré llevar tu respuesta de vuelta. Esos insoportables han hecho mucho escándalo para que sepas lo que dice ahí** ―los ojos de Erza brillaron en emoción y Jellal no pudo evitar sonreír al verla así.

― **Seré rápida** ―dijo con emoción contenida mientras tomaba la carta y se perdía en el pasillo hacia su habitación.

― **Y en cuanto a ti…** ―Irene se volteó a Jellal, de nuevo su aura era una amenaza―, **te tendrás que quedar con mi hija por un tiempo más, pero ni se te ocurra aprovecharte de ella, sé que debes saber porque los Belserion son reconocidos en el mundo mágico, así que debes de entender muy bien con quien te estás metiendo.**

Jellal tragó grueso y trató de controlar sus nervios lo mejor que pudo.

― **Lady Belserion, mi intención nunca fue aprovecharme de Erza. Nos conocimos por casualidad, y si hubiese sabido de su identidad jamás le habría mentido sobre la mía, mas usted sabe que nos es prohibido revelar nuestra identidad mágica a los humanos.**

Irene asintió y ambos permanecieron varios minutos en silencio, a la mujer no le preocupaba las cosas que le había revelado al joven, sabía que con un par de palabras de ella, Jellal sería incapaz de recordar todo lo hablado en ese lugar.

 _Sin embargo, algo sí le preocupaba._

― **Te enamoraste de ella ¿verdad?** ―la pregunta tan repentina, directa y certera hizo a Jellal asentir incapaz de esconder esa verdad―. **No sé si eso habrá pasado antes o después de vivir con ella convertido en gato, pero te diré algo** ―le miró con seriedad absoluta―, **la situación de Erza es muy complicada, no me importa que tan puros y sinceros sean tus sentimientos. Mantente alejado de mi hija y no compliques su vida más, mucho menos ahora que hay opciones para…**

― **¡Terminé!** ―la llegada de Erza a la sala cortó a Irene quien cambió su aura amenazante a una de autoridad maternal―. **Gracias por esperar.**

― **No es nada, hija. El chico gato es un excelente conversador** ―sonrió falsamente al hombre y este asintió, no conocía de las razones de las que hablaba Irene, pero él jamás haría algo que perjudicara a Erza.

― **No amenaces a mis invitados** ―le advirtió Erza con seriedad total, era obvio que ambas tenían un temperamento peligroso―. **No sé qué te habrá dicho mi mamá, Jellal** ―le habló al azulado sin dejar de mirar a su madre―, **pero te aseguro que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda** ―Irene iba a objetar pero Erza levantó la mano y la detuvo de la misma manera autoritaria en que su madre lo hiciese con ella hacía un rato―. **Y no, no me importa mi situación, ni mi falta de poder mágico.**

 _«¿Falta de poder mágico?»_ La duda quedó impregnada en la mente de Jellal, no era posible que algo así fuese cierto en una miembro de la familia real Belserion _«A menos qué…»_ Su mirada preocupada se centró en Erza quien ya hablaba de otro tema con su madre.

― **En fin** ―Irene guardó la carta de Erza―, **vendré cuando averigüe algo, al ser información de una Orden Secreta no esperen que sea pronto. El secretismo entre reinos mágicos es milenario, y ambos lo saben.**

Los dos jóvenes asintieron.

Sin más palabras, Irene chasqueó los dedos y desapareció de la misma manera en que apareció, para Jellal fue obvio el poderío de esa mujer, ―incluyendo a la madre de Erza― no habían más de cuatro magos que podrían ir y venir al mundo humano de una manera tan simple.

 _Era magia demasiado poderosa._

El silencio repentino aceleró su corazón porque ahora estaba a solas con la mujer a la que le debía una gran disculpa.

 _Debía de hacerlo antes de que ella le odiase más._

― **Erza…** ―Jellal comenzó, su voz una súplica, pero la joven negó con la cabeza.

― **Hablemos de todo esto después.**

― **Erza, yo, de verdad lo siento…**

― **Después, por favor…** ―dijo ella en un susurro―. **Descansa, Jellal…**

― **Descansa, Erza…** ―susurró a la habitación vacía, ella ya se había encerrado de nuevo en su cuarto.

Pero, a diferencia de su pensar, la joven de cabello escarlata no estaba enojada o molesta con él.

 _No._

Erza Scarlet en ese momento estaba bajo las cobijas, en posición fetal abrazando sus rodillas recordando las cosas vergonzosas que hizo y dijo en presencia de Jellyberry.

 _Las veces que salía semi desnuda o desnuda del baño._

 _Las veces que dejaba la puerta del baño abierta._

 _Los días libres en que a veces ni se bañaba._

 _Sus canto a todo galillo desafinado._

 _Sus bailes improvisados._

― **Incluso el miércoles me depilé las piernas en la sala…** ―recordó mientras su cara ardía al pensar en eso y en muchas otras cosas más.

Erza cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero el recuerdo de todas esas cosas la atormentaban demasiado.

― **Ahora él sabe quién soy yo… y además, se lo dije…** ―susurró―, **le dije lo que sentía por él…**

Suspiró hondo y trató de evitar las lágrimas.

… _Pero su almohada igual amaneció húmeda…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

Cuando salió de su habitación todo el apartamento estaba en silencio.

La joven se pasó uno de los mechones húmedos de su cabello tras la oreja y metió las manos en su abrigo, la mañana de otoño había amanecido muy fría y esperaba que eso sirviese de excusa para sus ojos y nariz roja, sin embargo no podía atrasar más la plática con Jellal.

 _Él no había hecho eso a propósito._

Era obvio por la manera en que las primeras semanas quiso escaparse, eso sin hablar de su buena fe al siempre esconderse bajo la cama cuando ella andaba con poca o nada de ropa, o cubrirse con sus patitas, o esconderse de ella y escapar cuando lo trataba de bañar; inclusive, su caballerosidad al comer la comida enlatada y no usar la arena de gato.

Erza rió.

 _Ahora entendía muchas extrañezas de Jellyberry y sentía pena por todo lo que Jellal tuvo que pasar._

― **Jellal…** ―dijo en voz baja, eran las ocho de la mañana y ella había atrasado su salida de la habitación lo más que pudo, pero luego de bañarse y arreglar la cama ya no había nada más que hacer para evitar lo inevitable―. **¿Jellal?** ―llamó de nuevo al llegar a la sala y se sorprendió al ver el sillón vacío y la cobija y la almohada perfectamente arregladas―. **¿Jellal?** ―llamó de nuevo aún intuyendo lo que había sucedido―. **Se fue…** ―susurró para sí sintiendo una punzada en su pecho.

 _De nuevo Jellal desaparecía de su vida._

Intentando no soltar lágrimas respiró hondo y se dirigió a la cocina, allí se sorprendió al ver una taza de café recién servido y un papel perfectamente doblado, sin importarle la manera de actuar un tanto desesperada se apresuró a la nota y la leyó:

.

* * *

..

" _Sé que hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar, y principalmente, cosas por las que debo agradecerte y pedirte perdón, pero tu madre está en lo correcto, puede que corras gran peligro mientras estoy a tu lado, especialmente ahora que Lady Belserion usó magia para eliminar el hechizo en mí, y eso no lo puedo permitir. Jamás me perdonaría que algo te sucediese a ti, Erza. Todo lo que tú y tu madre me contaron no saldrá de mí, puedes contar con eso; y, te prometo que apenas arregle mi situación volveré para pedirte perdón y tomar esa taza de chocolate caliente que está pendiente entre ambos._

 _Más que agradecido, JF._

 _PD: Tomé ropa prestada de la que se vendería en la beneficencia. Perdón por eso también."_

 _.._

* * *

 _._

Erza releyó la carta un par de veces más y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo, no debía llorar, si él decía claramente que volvería a hablar con ella, lo haría; y, aunque no mencionase nada de sentimientos recíprocos no podía ponerse así de triste, Jellal no estaba obligado a sentir lo mismo que ella solo por haber escuchado su confesión.

― **¿Aún hay café?** ―La repentina voz de su madre la hizo brincar del susto.

― **¡No te he dicho que uses la puerta!** ―casi gritó mientras escondía la carta.

― **Aparecer fuera de tu apartamento requeriría pedir permisos al Consejo Real para visitar el mundo humano y yo no nací para pedir permisos** ―replicó con aire de majestuosidad mientras tomaba la taza de café que Jellal le había dejado servido a Erza―. **Iack… esto está muy dulce y tiene mucha crema…**

― **¡Porque es mi café!** ―se la quitó de las manos y para disimular su tristeza tomó de la bebida aún caliente, para su sorpresa estaba como a ella le gustaba.

Sonrió.

 _Jellyberry siempre la acompañaba a desayunar y por eso esa taza de café estaba perfecta._

― **En serio, hija. A veces me preocupa esa obsesión por lo dulce…**

― **Y a mí todo el tiempo me preocupa la manera tan despreocupada y campante de actuar de la futura Reina de** **Dragnof** **. El abuelo Belserion de seguro no sabe de esta visita ni de la de ayer ¿Cierto, mamá?**

― **No nací para pedir permisos** ―repitió con otra taza de café recién hecho en las manos―. **Pero debo volver rápido, solo vine a decirte que el chico gato no debe salir de aquí** ―bebió la humeante taza con avidez asombrosa―. **El hechizo lo pude anular porque tu apartamento está protegido por uno de mis hechizos de protección, pero fuera de acá puede que el hechizo vuelva a tener efecto, además** ―agregó, dejando la taza vacía sobre el desayunador―, **fuera de aquí podrían detectar la esencia mágica de tu amigo, si es que su magia re aparece repentinamente y aún no sabemos quién o quienes podrían aprovecharse de eso.**

Erza no esperó a que su madre chasquease los dedos y desapareciese, sino que de inmediato corrió a la puerta luego de tomar su bolsa de tela para las compras, su cartera, sus llaves, su bufanda y salió de su apartamento, si esa perfecta taza de café aún estaba caliente, significaba que Jellal había salido hacía poco.

 _Debía encontrarlo._

― **Esto es peor de lo que pensé…** ―susurró Irene al ver la desesperación de su hija y recordar sus ojos tristes al leer la nota que escondió de ella―. **Y pensé que todo podría volver a ser como antes…** ―Irene tomó ambas tazas y las lavó antes de chasquear los dedos e irse.

Ella sentía lo mismo que él.

… _Y su hija nunca se pondría así misma antes que a los demás…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **Sus comentarios animan la escritura.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Chan chan… Pues así, es… ambos vienen del mundo mágico. xD Por eso Jellal no parecía tan admirado de la magia de su transformación y solo se preocupaba por el libro, además de no referirse así mismo como humano.

Por si no lo recuerden, el Reino Dragnof es el reino de origen de Irene, y por tanto también debió de ser el reino de origen de Erza.

¿Qué creen qué pasará ahora?

¿Lo encontrará Erza o lo encontrará… alguien más? D:

Gracias mil por leer. NwN/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras/os amables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **Sakom Raiya**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Alicia Melo ANgel 29**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Stormy Night Of Rain92**

 **Akane Scarlet**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Indigoooo**

 **Kissa Yunna**

 **JBadilloDavila**

 **Minsul6011**

 **Ponyminiu**

Vosotras/os amables reviewistas sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

 **Hoshi** : Sí. Jellal volvió a transformarse… y en qué momento. xDDD Pobre trio de gatos son una ternura *w* Y sip, Irene es la madre de Erza. :D Yo la amo a ella. xD Espero te siga gustando, gracias mil por leer. Besos. =3=/

 **Sarabi** : Oh, yes. She is… Irene is the perfect witch xD and Y truly love her. Hope you like the chapter and the explanations. Thank you so much for Reading. NwN/

 **Guest 1** : xD Los gatos son famosos por solo interesarse en su propio bien, por suerte para Erza, Jellyberry tiene la conciencia de Jellal. :D Es emocionante que la petición que me dieron les guste. *w* Me hacen muy feliz. Gracias mil por leer. Saludos. NwN/

 **Guest 2** : xD Es que un poquito de drama hace bien, y poner a Jellal en una situación penosa era demasiado tentador como para no hacerlo 7w7)r Me alegra que te guste. *w* Un besazo. Gracias mil por leer.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias de corazón por leer.**

 **Gracias mil por comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _._


	5. Al Salir Saluda A Tus Conocidos

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Ya que me liberé ―terminé― varios trabajos de la U, aquí un nuevo cap de este fic mientras escribo un nuevo cap de DD. **xD** Espero les guste. Gracias por sus reviews. **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

― **Cinco ―**

 **Al salir saluda a tus conocidos.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El viento frío golpeaba su rostro y arremolinaba su cabello mojado, pero no le importaba.

Erza corrió a toda velocidad por la calle y agradeció vivir cerca de una avenida bloqueada porque eso solo le daba una dirección para seguir, y así lo hizo, la ruta llevaba directa a la avenida cerca del centro comercial y el supermercado y al ser domingo las calles estaban casi desiertas, justo fue cuando pasó el paso de tren y dobló indecisa a la derecha confiando en su instinto que sus ojos notaron una cabellera azulada a un par de metros de ella.

 _Corrió a más no poder deseando no equivocarse._

― **¡Jellal!** ―gritó a un par de metros de él y para su alegría el hombre que volteó a verla era poseedor de los más dulces e intrigantes ojos color avellana que había visto en su vida.

― **¿Er-Erza?** ―a pesar de la sorpresa sus mejillas se encendieron al verla como corría agitada hacia él y sonreía aliviada al llegar a su lado.

― **¿Estás bien?** ―le miró de arriba abajo mientras controlaba su respiración debido a la acelerada carrera.

― **Yo, sí…** ―metió las manos en los bolsillos de la amplía sudadera que había tomado, sus dedos picaban por acariciar su hermoso rostro encendido y acomodar su cabello revuelto por el viento―. **No deberías…**

― **¡No te atrevas a decirme lo que debería o no hacer!** ―le señaló con el dedo y Jellal calló de inmediato ante su tono autoritario y sus ojos color chocolate chispeantes con decisión―. **Mi mamá siempre me dice que debo conocer mis límites a la hora de ayudar a la gente, pero eso es algo que solo yo debo decidir, así que vamos** ―extendió su mano hacía él―. **¡Te vienes conmigo a casa!**

Jellal sintió su corazón latir desbocado.

 _¿Cómo rechazar la mano de ella?_

― **Erza…** ―dijo tratando de ser racional―, **es peligroso que…**

― **Es peligroso que estés aquí afuera, mi madre dijo qué… ¡Oh, no!** ―la peli-escarlata se tapó las manos con la boca.

― **¿Qué sucede?** ―interrogó preocupado y con disimulo miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien les amenazaba de alguna manera.

― **¡Tus orejas!** ―señaló al hombre―. **¡Son de gato!**

― **¿¡QUÉ!?** ―el hombre se llevó las manos a la cabeza y las sintió.

 _Eran orejas grandes, peluditas y suaves._

― **¿¡Qué está pasando!?**

― **¡ER CHAN!** ―un par de brazos la rodearon por su espalda y la peli-escarlata se puso rígida―. **¡HACE DÍAS NO TE VEO, NYAN! ¿Quién es tu amigo, nyan?** ―la joven de cabello castaño centró su mirada en un estático Jellal y sus ojos se abrieron de manera desmesurada mientras señalaba la cabeza de Jellal―. **¿Qué… es eso?**

 _«Oh, no…»_ pensó Erza mientras su mente buscaba mil y una formas de dar con alguna excusa para las orejas de gato en Jellal.

― **¿Orejas de gato?** ―la joven soltó a Erza y se acercó a inspeccionar al hombre―. **¿Qué significa esto, Er Chan? ¡No puedo creerlo!**

― **Millianna…** ―comenzó la aludida―, **verás…**

― **¡Conociste a un chico cosplay y no me lo habías dicho, Nyan!** ―la joven palmeó la espalda de la mujer con fuerza―. **¡Genial, nyan!**

 _«¿Chico cosplay?»_ pensó Jellal incapaz de saber cómo responder a eso.

― **Oh… ¡Oh… sí!** ―soltó con voz nerviosa―. **Es, Jellal, lo conocí en una convención…**

― **¿¡Fuiste a una convención sin mí, nyan!?** ―la joven fingió esconder sus ojos como un gato tras su patita―. **Eres cruel, Er Chan…**

― **L-lo siento…** ―se disculpó respirando más aliviada, de todas las personas que conocía, Millianna era la única que le podría encontrar una explicación lógica y racional a un hombre adulto con orejas de gato en plena mañana de un domingo.

― **¡Pero esas orejas son geniales!** ¡ **Y el tatuaje en su rostro también! ¿Es tinta falsa? ¿Es de un personaje de algún manga? ¿De un juego otome? ¿O es un OC?** ―cambió de ánimo tan repentinamente como era propio de su carácter―. **¿Puedo tocarlas?** ―pidió, pero de inmediato ya estaba de puntillas intentando alcanzarlas, por suerte para ambos Jellal era demasiado alto para ella.

― **Es mejor que no, Millianna, están recién puestas, pueden zafarse** ―se excusó Erza por él y a pesar del puchero la joven desistió.

― **Bueno, pero la próxima me invitan a donde vayan, nyan** ―sonrió a Jellal―. **¡Y tienes que decirme donde conseguirme orejas tan geniales, Neko Boy Nyan!**

― _ **¿Neko Boy Nyan?**_ ―repitió Jellal y Erza apenas pudo contener la risa al escuchar a Jellal ser llamado de esa manera.

― **Por supuesto, Milli…** ―aseguró con una sonrisa y la joven sonrió de manera gatuna.

― **Y pensar que a Er Chan le gustarían los hombres neko…** ―le miró con malicia felina―. **Sé de alguien que se comprará un traje de neko entero cuando yo le cuenta a Kagu Chan y ella a él, nyan…** ―Erza se sonrojó por la primera parte que tenía que ver con Jellal, pero no entendió la referencia a Simon en la segunda―. **¡Oh, me tengo que ir!** ―su usual rapidez de acción se hizo presente y con un gesto gatuno se despidió con la mano―. **¡Voy tarde a mi cita, nyan! ¡Disfruten la suya!** ―gritó a lo lejos y desapareció en la siguiente esquina.

Erza y Jellal se sonrojaron pero luego se miraron y suspiraron aliviados.

― **¿Qué es un neko boy?** ―inquirió el azulado.

― **Algo que te explicaré luego si quieres, pero debemos volver a mi casa, por favor, Jellal…** ― soltó casi en una súplica y su mano se elevó a tocar la marca de su rostro de manera automática, Jellal no pudo hacer más que asentir ante eso, no había manera de negarse a ella―. **Mi madre debe de saber el por qué ese extraño símbolo en tu rostro no desapareció, tal vez si averiguamos sobre eso podam-**

― **¡Te digo que las ofertas son mejores en la mañana!** ―Erza escuchó la voz de dos de sus vecinas discutiendo, Obaba Sama y Hilda eran tan diferentes que se sorprendía de su amistad, pero lo que de verdad le asombraba es que justo ese día se estuviese topando a todos sus conocidos, sin embargo, actuó de la manera más efectiva antes de que esas señoras notasen lo que no debían notar, así que sus manos volaron hasta rodear los hombros de Jellal y le subió el gorro de la sudadera a la cabeza para taparle las orejas, quedando a centímetros de su rostro al atraerlo hasta sí debido a la diferencia de alturas y a la excesiva fuerza que usó debido a la adrenalina.

― **Estos jovencitos…** ―susurró la voz que claramente era de Obaba Sama―. **Primero se adueña del lindo gato y ahora coquetea descaradamente a plena mañana con un chico lindo…**

― **Ah, no seas amargada vieja** ―la regañó Hilda―. **Se ven lindos juntos…** ―ambos jóvenes sintieron su cara arder y Erza intentó separarse de él pero casi tropieza así que las manos de Jellal rodearon su cintura acercándola más a él para estabilizarla.

Y ahora estaban muy cerca.

 _Demasiado cerca._

― **Ah, quisiera ser joven otra vez…** ―dijo Obaba Sama antes de que ambas mujeres desapareciesen en la siguiente esquina.

― **L-Lo siento…** ―dijo Jellal incapaz de separar su mirada de los labios de Erza―. **Yo…**

― **N-no** ―negaron los labios de Erza―, **gracias…**

― **Será mejor qué…** ―habló, pero su cabeza se inclinó de manera autónoma hacia ella―, **nosotros…** ―sus labios a centímetros de los de ella, y el calor de sus rostros fusionándose con cada milímetro ganado―, **nos…**

― **¡BIGOTES!** ―exclamó Erza de pronto separándose de él.

― **¿¡Bi-bigotes!?** ―preguntó saliendo del hechizo en que la cercanía de Erza lo había tenido.

― **¡Te aparecieron bigotes!** ―explicó―. **Debemos volver a mi apartamento cuanto antes, estás por volver a ser un gato** ―Jellal asintió y se tapó la cara con las manos, mas pronto no fue necesario porque Erza le colocó alrededor del rostro su bufanda.

Olía a ella.

 _A dulce vainilla y a fresas._

Y para su vergüenza, un maullido salió de sus labios.

― **Yo, lo siento, y-yo…** ―comenzó a disculparse con las mejillas de rojo radiactivo pero Erza negó con una sonrisa.

― **Vamos…** ―lo apresuró a volver al camino, pero justo Kagura y Simon venían por esa misma ruta, así que Erza tomó a Jellal de la mano ―una acción que aceleró el corazón de ambos pero se esforzaron por aparentar calma― y lo dirigió a la tienda departamental a unos metros de ahí ya que ese lugar tenía doble entrada y podían usarla para evadir a sus amigos.

Millianna había resultado fácil de engañar, pero esos dos no caerían en nada de eso.

 _Por supuesto que no._

Caminando con rapidez entre las perchas de ropa y los estantes con adornos para llegar a la otra salida-entrada, Erza comenzó a notar algo más.

 _Una cola que bajaba la parte trasera del pantalón-buzo deportivo de Jellal._

Con la cara más roja al darse cuenta que admiró más de lo debido el firme trasero que se dejó ver por tal acción de esa cola, le avisó al hombre.

― **Esto no puede ser cierto…** ―más que avergonzado habló el azulado.

― **Ve-ven aquí…** ―Erza le llevó al sector de los vestidores, a esa hora no había nadie cerca―. **A este paso volverás a ser gato en cualquier momento, así que es mejor que esperemos a que pase por completo.**

― **Erza, alguien podría ver esa trasformación, habría problemas con la seguridad mágica…**

― **No si te transformas aquí** ―con un empujón lo metió a uno de los vestidores―, **esperaré aquí afuera hasta que ocurra, luego podrem-**

― **¡Erza! ¡Justo con quien quiero hablar desde hace días!** ―la mencionada respiró hondo y cerró con velocidad pasmosa la cortina del vestidor, otra persona conocida más a la lista.

 _¿Qué acaso esa era una nueva ley de_ _Murph_ _y?_

 _¿Cuándo no desees toparte a nadie conocido te los toparás a todos?_

― **Sting, Rogue…** ―fingió una sonrisa―. **Buenos días.**

― **Buenos días** ―respondió Rogue―. **Y para que lo sigan siendo te sugiero que no le hagas caso a lo que este idiota está por decirte.**

― **¡Hey!** ―reclamó el rubio―. **¡Mi pregunta es totalmente valida!**

― **¿Qué pregunta?** ―apuró Erza, deseando que ningún _"puff"_ o brillo o luz mágica se viese bajo la cortina que separaba a Jellal de ellos.

― **Por casualidad** ―comenzó Sting más lento de lo que jamás había hablado en su vida, para desesperación de Erza―, **tu gato…** ―la peli-escarlata y el hombre azulado dentro del vestidor se tensaron― **¿nos roba las galletas** _ **"Fishy Fishy Luxury Nyan"**_ **?**

― **¿Eh?** ―fue la respuesta de Erza mientras Jellal intentaba no reírse en el vestidor.

― **No le hagas caso, Erza** ―negó Rogue apenado―. **De verdad, Sting consumió mucho perejil ayer y ahorita sigue drogado.**

― **¡YO NO ESTOY DROGADO!** ―reclamó.

― **Mejor vámonos antes de qué…** ―susurró Rogue mirando hacia todos lados―, **se den cuenta que entramos aquí con gatos…** ―Erza notó el bulto en la chamarra de ambos y entendió que los pequeños Fro y Lector estaban allí escondidos.

 _Bueno, al menos no era la única que sufría por gatos un domingo antes de las nueve de la mañana._

― **¡No podemos irnos hasta comprar mi pantalón para la entrevista!** ―reclamó Sting y Rogue puso los ojos en blanco.

― **Entonces ve a escogerlo y deja de preguntar idioteces.**

― **¡No son idioteces!** ―Sting volvió a defenderse y se encaminó hacia el área de pantalones.

― **De verdad lo lamento, Erza** ―se disculpó Rogue―. **No le hagas caso.**

― **No te preocupes, Rogue** ―sonrió nostálgica―. **Tengo un primo que se parece un poco a él.**

― **Vaya, como si no fuese suficiente un idiota escandaloso en el mundo.**

― **¡Te estoy escuchando!** ―gritó el rubio.

― **Eso quería** ―explicó Rogue subiendo los hombros y Erza y Jellal rieron.

― **Hey, Erza** ―la llamó Sting y cuando ella puso su atención en él se llevó dos de sus dedos a sus ojos y luego la señaló a ella con esos mismos dedos―. **Vigila a tu gato… ¡Ay!** ―se sobó la cabeza luego de que Rogue lo regañase y le diese un golpe allí.

― **Esos chicos siempre logran hacerme reír** ―dijo Jellal dentro del vestidor y Erza asintió.

― **¿Así que les robabas las galletas** _ **Fishy Fishy Luxury Nyan**_ **o no?** ―interrogó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa y no tuvo que verlo para saber que Jellal se había sonrojado.

― **Digamos que fue trabajo en equipo** ―se confesó apenado y le encantó la risa que salió de ella.

― **Supongo que Sting es más inteligente de lo que aparenta, tendré que…**

 _¡PUFF!_

El sonido y una luz leve bajo las cortinas fue suficiente para que Erza entendiese que por fin Jellal era de nuevo _Jellyberry_.

 _No sabía si realmente debía aliviarse por eso o no._

― **Hora de irn…**

― **¿Señorita Erza?**

 _«No más…»_ se quejó internamente mientras volteaba a la voz conocida.

― **¿Max?** ―Erza observó como el hombre sonreía con su escoba siempre en mano―. **¿Trabajas también aquí?**

El joven le miró apenado y asintió.

― **Una persona debe hacer lo que debe para mantenerse** ―Erza le dio la razón―. **¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Erza?**

― **Bien, aunque algo…** _ **atareada**_ ―aunque en realidad era más que eso.

― **Oh, yo entiendo de eso** ―asintió Max moviendo su escoba―. **Los domingos no deberían de ser tan movidos.**

― **No, no deberían** ―aceptó la mujer soltando un suspiro y ambos rieron.

― **Bueno, yo…**

― **¡UN GATO! ¡SAQUEN A ESE GATO DE AQUÍ!** ―una de las empleadas gritó y Erza sintió su sangre congelarse.

― **¿Un gato?** ―el joven miró a todo lado―. **Lamento retirarme así de pronto, señorita Erza…** ―Max se disculpó y corrió con escoba en mano a cumplir con su labor, Erza pudo respirar aliviada al ver que el dichoso gato era Fro quien se había subido a unas cortinas en exposición.

― **Vámonos ahora…** ―suspiró entrando al vestidor y metiendo la ropa que usase Jellal en el bolso de compras que había tomado con ese propósito al salir de la casa, sonrió al adorable Jellyberry quien la esperaba en completa tranquilidad.

― **¡Ese es mi Jellyberry!** ―dijo con la aguda y melosa voz que solo reservaba para mascotas y enseguida se apenó por eso.

 _«Este no es mi Jellyberry, es mi Jellal»_ se sonrojó furiosamente ante la mirada de incomprensión del gatito _«¡Mi Jellal, no! ¡Jellal! Por supuesto que él no es mío…»_ Avergonzada se corrigió a sí misma y sin perder más tiempo metió al gato al bolso y salió directo hacía su apartamento.

… _De verdad que era un domingo demasiado inusual…_

 **.**

 **] J & E [**

 **.**

Apenas llegó a la casa sacó al gato de la bolsa.

 _Jellyberry saltó del suelo al sofá y después se bajó apenado._

Erza sonrió.

― **Sube al sofá, eres mi invitado, Jellyberr… Jellal** ―corrigió de inmediato―. **Lo siento, la costumbre…** ―soltó un suspiró y se sentó―. **De seguro odiabas el nombre.**

Jellyberry se subió a su lado y negó.

― **Eres muy amable conmigo** ―sonrió―. **Lamento haberte hecho comer todo ese atún de gato. No sé cuánto tiempo sigas de esa manera pero ahora te alimentaré mejor** ―Jellyberry volvió a negar―. **No te preocupes, comerás lo mismo que yo, no será un gasto extra** ―el minino asintió aliviado―. **Sabes, ahora entiendo muchas cosas… lamento haber prestado tan poca atención a lo que intentabas decirme, he estado analizando tu comportamiento… como cuando señalabas con tus patitas mis…** ―se detuvo de repente y se tapó la cara con las manos.

― **¿Miau…?** ―asustado Jellal se acercó a ella.

― **¡Mis libros de Madame Pegasus!** ―escuchó su martirió―. **¡Me viste leyendo** _ **esos**_ **libros!**

 _«Oh, Dios..»_ Se apenó también Jellal.

 _Esa era una de las tantas cosas que no quería que ella recordase._

― **Esto es tan vergonzoso…** ―continuó, luego respiró hondo y trató de concentrarse―, **pero no es momento de esto, escucha…** ―exhaló con fuerza―. **No puedes salir de aquí, el contra hechizo de mi mamá pierde efectividad cuando sales de este apartamento, como puedes ver…** ―soltó en un suspiro y sin poder evitarlo acarició sus orejitas―, **este apartamento está protegido por un hechizo de alto nivel, por eso es que la seguridad mágica no se da cuenta de las tantas veces que mi madre cruza entre mundos sin los permisos requeridos** ―susurró―. **Por favor,no se lo digas a nadie cuando todo esto se arregle.**

― **Miau…**

Jellyberry negó.

Era obvio, no solo era la madre de la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, sino que además le tenía miedo a esa mujer.

 _Y eso que aún no la conocía del todo._

― **Y ahora…** ―Erza se quedó pensativa un rato antes de continuar―, **ya que nos contaste todo de ti ayer, yo debo hacer lo mismo, es lo justo…** ―se acomodó mejor en el sillón y acarició el lomo de Jellyberry como siempre hacía cuando hablaba con él **―. Ya sabes mi nombre y el asunto de mi familia, sin embargo no sabes de la razón de que este en este mundo** ―el minino le miró con atención, era obvio lo difícil que era para ella hablar de eso―. **Verás, hace muchos años cometí un grave** _ **crimen**_ **, mi castigo, a pesar de mi título de princesa era de pena capital** ―le acarició la oreja al ver como se alteró al escucharla―. **No te preocupes, ya ves que no pasó así, mi madre y mi abuelo lograron rebajar la pena, así que por ello me exiliaron del mundo mágico, por supuesto, perdí mi título, mi lugar en la sucesión al trono y…mi magia…**

El corazón de Jellal se estrujo al ver el dolor en el rostro de ella.

Él, como a todo ser mágico al que le sellaban gran parte de sus poderes para entrar al mundo humano, entendía lo difícil que era ser privado de ello, pero a ella, se los habían quitado del todo.

 _Por completo._

No podía imaginar lo doloroso que había sido ser alejada de todo lo que conocía, de todos los que quería y quienes la querían y además ser despojada de una parte tan esencial de ella misma como era la magia.

― **Miau…** ―se apoyó en su costado para estirarse lo suficiente y con su mullida patita acariciar su mejilla, era la única manera que tenía para brindarle apoyo cuando la veía de esa manera, por esa razón era que nunca antes la había escuchado mencionar su antigua vida en el mundo mágico.

 _Le dolía demasiado hablar de ella._

Erza le sonrió con ternura.

― **Lo merecía** ―respiró hondo para no dejar brotar lagrimas― **¡Pero me gusta mi vida aquí!** ―continuó más animada―. **También he hecho muchos amigos, y además, te conocí y…** ―sus mejillas se enrojecieron y desvió su mirada.

 _«¡Eres una tonta, Erza! ¡Estabas a punto de hacerle una segunda confesión a un gato!»_

 _«Yo también me enamoré de ti…»_ pensó Jellal.

 _Deseando poder decírselo._

Pero si lo hacía tal vez complicaría su vida, su madre había dicho que se mantuviese alejado de ella y no complicara más su vida, era probable que Lady Belserion estuviese buscando alguna manera de que su hija fuese perdonada y volviese a su lado.

 _De que recuperase su magia, a su familia, su título, sus amigos._

Tal vez debería hacerle caso a Lady Belserion y alejarse de ella, así como pensó hacerlo cuando pensaba que era una humana y fuese imposible una relación entre ambos debido a las reglas del mundo mágico, de hecho, aunque Erza no fuese realmente humana su relación aún era imposible, ambos eran de reinos distintos y además, ella era miembro de una familia Real mientras que él, a pesar de su status actual, había nacido en el escalón más bajo de entre las clases mágicas.

 _No había posibilidades para ellos._

 _«Lo mejor es qué…»_

― **Yo, estoy feliz de haberte conocido** ―la decisión en su voz era invariable―, **y no importa si estoy en peligro, te ayudaré, aunque no tenga magia haré lo posible ―** sus manos se apuñaron con fuerza―. **Por eso no vuelvas a irte de mi lado, yo estoy contigo. Por favor, te pido que confíes en mí, Jellal…**

Las palabras llenas de sinceridad, fuerza y bondad de Erza despejaron su mente por completo.

 _¿Cómo podría alejarse de ella?_

― **Erza…** ―Susurró Jellal, sus dedos atraparon un sedoso mechón escarlata que tapaba uno de sus hermoso ojos color chocolate―, **yo…**

― **Je-Jellal…** ―Erza cerró los ojos y él acarició sus sonrojadas mejillas con delicadeza, elevando su rostro e inclinándose hacia ella dispuesto a besarla como deseó hacerlo desde hacía tanto tiempo, como deseó hacerlo hacía menos de una hora mientras la mantenía cerca de él y entre sus brazos― **Je-Jellal… estás…**

 _Deseando confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos._

― **¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO!** ―una fuerza invisible mandó a Jellal fuera del sillón―. **¡TE LO DIRÉ POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, APROVECHADO!** ―Jellal observó adolorido la furia de Irene Belserion irradiar sin freno―. **¡SOY EXPERTA EN HECHIZOS! ¡CREAR UNO QUE CASTRE HOMBRES GATO ES PAN COMIDO!** ―la perfecta uña color carmín de Lady Belserion señaló su entrepierna y fue entonces que Jellal lo entendió todo.

 _Se había transformado de nuevo._

Y sí, había estado a punto de besar a Erza mientras estaba completamente desnudo casi que sobre ella.

Sintió su cara derretirse por la vergüenza y no pudo decir palabra alguna.

 _O por el dolor de la fuerza con la que Lady Belserion lo lanzó del sillón, quién sabe._

No se daba cuenta de nada en su mundo de vergüenza total.

… _Tal vez ya estaba siendo castrado y ni se daba cuenta de ello…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **Sus comentarios animan la escritura.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

¿Qué dicen? ¿Irene crea el hechizo o no? xDDD Ay, pobre Jellal… ¿Para qué creen que llegó la futura suegra de nuevo? D: ¿Habrá encontrado una manera de quitar el hechizo por completo? DDDDDDDDDDD:

Gracias mil por leer. NwN/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras/os amables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **Akane Scarlet**

 **Ponyminiu**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **KisaYunna**

 **Lady Werempire**

Vosotras/os amables reviewistas sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

 **Guest** : Me alegra que te gustase el giro que dio la historia. *w*)b Espero que lo que sigue te siga gustando. :D Gracias mil por leer y tu lindo comentario. NwN/ Saludos.

 **Hoshi** : Awww! Es bueno que lo sientas corto. xD Aunque sí, estos caps son más cortas que lo usual, están entre tres mil y cuatro mil palabras. :D ¡Yo también amo a Irene! *w* Ella merece mucho amor. Gracias mil por leer. Besos. O3O/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias de corazón por leer.**

 **Gracias mil por comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _._


	6. Aprende De Las Vergüenzas

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Creo que a este fic le quedan dos o tres caps. **U-U** Así que espero que lo disfruten… **NwN/**

Gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo. **QwQ/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

― **Seis ―**

 **Aprende de las vergüenzas.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Bajo la sabana se sentía un poco más seguro.

 _Solo un poco._

Irene había sido apenas apaciguada por Erza en tanto él había logrado tomar una de las sabanas que ella le había dejado la noche anterior en el sofá, en ese momento deseaba con fervor simplemente transformarse en Jellyberry y así poder evadir mejor la mirada fulminante de la mujer que hablaba en el sofá frente a él.

Pero al menos habían buenas noticias.

 _O al menos noticias._

― **¿Entonces no encontraste nada en contra de Jellal?** ―Erza estaba sentada junto al azulado, tratando de relajar el ambiente enfocando a su madre a hablar sobre la razón por la que había vuelto a aparecer en su apartamento, de todos los momentos en que su madre se lo ocurría aparecer sin aviso ese había sido uno de los peores.

 _¿De verdad Jellal había estado a punto de besarla?_

― **No encontré nada allí, aquí encontré muchas cosas malas** ―su tono venenoso hizo que Jellal se arrebujara más en la manta, en su vida había tenido que enfrentarse a muchos criminales mágicos de distintos niveles de poder sin muchos problemas, mas la mujer frente a él era un rival que no podría vencer nunca.

 _Menos en su modo de mamá protectora._

― **Mamá** ―Erza suspiró y negó―, **¿podemos centrarnos en lo importante?**

― **Yo me centro en lo importante** ―le respondió cambiando su mirada de él a su hija―. **Tú, Erza, eres lo importante** ―Erza sonrió al escucharla decir eso, por más que su mamá fuese como fuese ella sabía que podía contar con ella―. **Por eso les vine a decir esto, ese gato-hombre no tiene ningún record criminal, pero tampoco encontré mucho sobre su vida. ¿Podrías explicar eso?**

― **Yo…** ―Jellal intentó hablar con la mayor dignidad posible a pesar de su desnudez―, **crecí en un pequeño pueblo de Altair, en el condado de Satella, en un orfanato para ser más preciso** ―se sorprendió un poco al ver que la madre de Erza no mostró desagrado ante su origen, en Altair era algo normal de ver―. **Mi poder mágico empezó a ser llamativo a los siete años y fue allí cuando me reclutó Brain junto a otros niños, a partir de allí estudié hasta alcanzar mi posición actual, debido a que mi puesto forma parte de una** _ **Orden Mágica Secreta**_ **mi pasado ha sido mantenido en secreto ya que mí procedencia no sería bien recibido por los nobles.**

― **Una historia de superación y los estúpidos snobs de Altair** ―bufó Irene―. **Y muy conveniente y por tanto muy sospechosa.**

― **Mamá…** ―Erza la regañó con la mirada.

― **Tiene razón** ―Jellal asintió―. **Si yo escuchase esta historia pensaría de esa manera.**

― **Lo ves, Erza** ―Irene sonrió de lado―. **Es sospechoso, solo que tu sueles ser muy confiada** ―Jellal asintió y la joven se sonrojó.

 _Eso era algo que su mamá le decía siempre._

― **Pero sigamos con las noticias** ―Irene se reacomodó en el sofá largo―. **Alguien me está haciendo un favor y en este momento está averiguando sobre posibles búsquedas centradas en el pobre huérfano** ―lo señaló sin pena alguna haciendo que su hija volviese a avergonzarse―. **Apenas tenga la información veré que haré con ese individuo. Espero que estés preparado para el peor de los escenarios, chiquillo.**

Jellal asintió.

― **Siempre lo estoy.**

― **Así que un valiente** ―la sonrisa afilada de Irene volvió a hacerse presente―. **Espero recuerdes esas palabras cuando descubra toda la verdad.**

― **Mamá** ―Erza se levantó y se colocó las manos en la cintura―. **¿Podrías dejar de amenazar a Jellal? No sé si lo has notado pero él es la única víctima en esta historia** ―Irene iba a contestar pero Erza la detuvo―. **Lo digo en serio, no quiero ninguna amenaza más en contra de él** ―y adelantándose a lo que el azulado estaba por decir lo señaló con el dedo―. **Y no, no lo mereces** ―el joven se sonrojó al ver que ella adivinó su pensamiento.

― **Bien, bien** ―Irene se puso de pie―. **Tu casa, tus reglas.**

― **Si eso fuese cierto no aparecerías sin avisar** ―le recalcó Erza e Irene subió los hombros.

― **¿Acaso un dicho humano no dice: No le pidas peras al olmo?** ―Erza asintió con un bufido―. **Además, esta vez te salvé, ¿no? ¿O acaso querías que ese tipo te besara?**

Irene fue la que bufó esta vez al verlos ponerse rojos.

 _Era tan obvio que ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento que ni chistoso le resultaba._

― **Como sea, ni me respondan. Solo un par de cosas más antes de irme, la primera, el hechizo que te transforma en gato es bastante inestable, fuera de este departamento no hay manera de que tengas tu verdadera forma por mucho tiempo. Si tomamos en cuenta mi capacidad mágica, aunque reducida al estar en el mundo humano, es bastante inusual que no pueda retirar el hechizo** ―Jellal asintió―. **Lo que me lleva a pensar que tú de alguna manera accediste a ser transformado.**

― **¿¡Qué!?** ―Jellal le miró incrédulo―. **Yo jamás accedí a algo como esto.**

― **Bueno, quizá no lo recuerdes** ―Irene alzó los hombros―. **Quizás alguien se quiso deshacer de ti y vio la oportunidad en esa biblioteca. Eres parte de una Orden Secreta que destruye magia oscura, no sería extraño. ¿Crees que podría haber sido eso?**

Jellal sopesó la pregunta un momento.

― **Hay grandes posibilidades, sin embargo, en el momento de que alguien me aplicase un hechizo como esos algún** _ **Qlyneer**_ **debió aparecer. A pesar de ser un hechizo de transformación básico la magia que requiere es la suficiente para que se presentasen, ellos son los encargados de regular el uso de la magia en el mundo humano.**

― **Tal vez sí apareció** ―Erza le miró pensativa―, **tal vez esa fue la razón de que solo terminases como gato y no muerto, tal vez el** _ **Qlyneer**_ **informó la situación y ahora su desaparición se trate con secretismo en el Reino de Altair.**

― **O tal vez no apareció porque alguno de los que aún siguen las enseñanzas de ese tal Brain pudieron burlar sus sensores** ―la suposición de Irene alertó a ambos jóvenes―. **Quizá quisieron secuestrarlo y pedir un rescate a los altos rangos.**

― **¿Pero si esa su meta por qué dejarme en la biblioteca?**

― **Tal vez porque yo llegué. No quisieron exponerse ante una** _ **humana**_ ―Jellal sintió un escalofrío, solo imaginar que puso a Erza en peligro le hacía sentir un idiota.

― **O tal vez solo querían algo que yo tenía** ―el azulado miró a Erza―. **¿Los libros que te pedí estaban completos?**

― **No lo sé** ―negó colocándose sus brazos bajo el pecho―. **No puse atención, solo pensé en llevarte al veterinario…** ―su tono apenado hizo a Irene poner los ojos en blanco―. **Y al día siguiente tuve libre así que una de las chicas ordenó esos libros, podría buscarlos el lunes.**

― **Eso sería un buen plan por ahora.**

― **¿Cuáles son los** _ **Qlyneer**_ **de esta zona, Chico-Gato? Debes de conocerlos ya que te mandaron aquí, o eso dices tú.**

― **En esta zona hay cuatro, Lahar, Doranbolt,** **Ikaruga** **y** **Sherry** **.**

― **Bien, me aseguraré de conseguir una pequeña entrevista con ellos** ―Jellal no se atrevió a dudar de que ella pudiese hacer algo como eso.

― **¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en ello?** ―preguntó Erza con algo de esperanza.

― **Probablemente un par de meses, sería sospechoso si nuestro reino de pronto empieza a pedir razones a Qlyneers de una sola zona, así que deberé de pedir una reunión con otros primero.**

― **Ya veo** ―Erza se mordió el labio preocupada.

― **Lamento ser un problema** ―se disculpó Jellal.

― **No tienes porque disculparte, Jellal. No es tu culpa** ―la joven le sonrió para confortarlo.

Irene bufó.

― **Claro que eres un problema** ―interrumpió la atmósfera _cariñosa_ entre ambos―, **además** **hay mucho de ti que es un misterio, pero ten por seguro que lo averiguaré y cuando lo averigüe…** ―se calló al ver la advertencia en los ojos de su hija―. **Bueno, ya sabes que no puedo amenazarte así que sabes que no lo diré pero es lo que es, una amenaza, y ahora sí, lo último que tengo que decir es que ciertos niños están pensando en la manera de ayudarte a volver, Erza** ―la joven le miró extrañada―. **No me culpes por sus acciones, ya sabes cómo son** ―su hija se mordió el labio preocupada―. **¿Alguna cosa que quieras que les diga?**

― **Diles que no hagan tonterías, que aquí soy feliz** ―declaró con un tono neutro.

― **¿Lo eres? ¿De verdad?** ―la mirada de Irene fue tan maternal que Jellal creyó ver a otra persona por completo―. **Si de verdad lo eres haré todo lo posible para evitar que hagan estupideces.**

― **Lo soy, he encontrado cosas aquí que nunca creí poder obtener** ―Erza sonrió―. **Lo digo de verdad, a veces es difícil, pero lo soy.**

― **Bien** ―Irene soltó un suspiro y miró a Jellal por un breve momento―, **supongo que tal vez todo esto que no esperaba no es tan malo…**

― **¿A qué te refieres, mamá?**

― **Nada** ―Irene junto sus dedos para desaparecer pero su hija la detuvo― **¿Pasa algo?**

― **Casi lo olvido, verás, ¿podrías averiguar algo sobre ese patrón en el rostro de Jellal?** ―señaló al chico e Irene frunció el ceño.

― **¿No lo tenía antes?** ―ambos negaron.

― **Creí que era una especie de tatuaje propio de algunos magos** ―Irene se acercó a Jellal, sus ojos centrándose en su rostro lo hicieron sentir muy incómodo, en especial cuando sonrió afiladamente―. **¿También tu forma de gato la tiene?**

― **Así es, Lady Belserion.**

― **Bien** ―Irene chasqueó los dedos y Jellal se transformó en gato―. **Ese rostro me enferma, así está mejor** ―la hechicera tomó el gato en brazos y repasó cada línea con el dedo―. **Curioso… Puede que sea…** ―sin decir más dejó al azulino gato en el sofá y le colocó la sabana encima.

Casi como si lo quisiera ahogar.

 _¿Casi?_

― **¡Mamá!** ―Erza se apresuró a rescatar a su Jellyberry de entre la sabana.

― **¡Miau!** ―respiró Jellyberry cuando por fin estuvo a salvo en los brazos de Erza.

― **Dijiste nada de** _ **amenazas**_ **, no dijiste nada sobre** _ **acciones**_ ―sonrió divertida al verla inflar las mejillas―. **Ahora pon ese gato bajo la sabana.**

― **¡Claro que no!** ―se negó y para bochorno de Jellal lo apretó contra su pecho en una forma de protegerlo para que su madre no lo lastimara.

 _Se estaba ahogando de nuevo pero la verdad no tenía muchas quejas esta vez._

― **Bien, como quieras** ―Irene chasqueó dos veces sus dedos y desapareció, la joven no se dio cuenta de eso porque con el primer chasquido Jellal volvió a ser humano y cayó desnudo sobre ella.

 _Claro, por eso su madre le dijo que lo pusiese bajo la sabana._

― **Yo…** ―lleno de vergüenza nuevamente, Jellal se quitó de encima de Erza y se tapó con la sabana que había terminado en el suelo―. **De verdad lo siento, de verdad, yo…**

― **N-no es tu culpa** ―Erza se levantó del suelo sobándose la cabeza―. **Tal vez debí ser más precisa con lo que le dije a mi mamá…**

Ambos quedaron en silencio un gran rato.

Ninguno sabía si hablar de lo que había pasado entre ellos antes de que Irene llegase o hablar de las noticias que trajo o pensar en soluciones a todo lo que aún no tenía respuesta.

― **S-si quieres…** ―Erza le miró un momento y luego miró sonrojada a otro lado―, **puedes tomar un baño mientras preparo el almuerzo, el agua caliente sienta bien en esta época aunque puede que se tarde más llenando la bañera…** ―la joven volteó de nuevo a él consternada―. **¡No lo digo porque huelas mal o algo!** ―negó con las manos―. **S-solo lo digo porque tal vez lo quieras y… Yo, lo siento, no sé qué estoy diciendo…** ―suspiró por lo bajo.

Jellal sonrió ante su actitud.

Erza podía ser una mujer de temple increíble pero también tenía ese lado que a sus ojos era adorable.

― **Me encantaría, te agradezco la oferta, Erza** ―le contestó―, **y por favor, déjame cocinar a mí, al menos debo hacer algo para pagarte por toda la ayuda.**

― **Trato** ―sonrió ella y extendió su mano a él quien la sujetó a como pudo sin soltar la sabana que lo cubría.

 _Y luego de eso, Jellal desapareció en el baño._

Erza aprovechó y salió a comprar varias cosas necesarias ahora que Jellal se iba a quedar en su casa.

Solo pensarlo la ponía nerviosa pero también la hacía sonreír.

… _Y sí, él también se sentía igual…_

 **.**

 **] J & E [**

 **.**

Tardó más de lo esperado en el baño.

La verdad hacía tiempo no disfrutaba de algo tan rutinario como eso y por eso se permitió quedarse allí por un largo rato, de hecho no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó profundamente dormido. Cuando despertó escuchó a Erza en la sala y decidió salir por fin, para su consternación se dio cuenta que no llevó la ropa para ponerse y por eso optó por ponerse una de las batas de baño de ella ―que por suerte eran bastante amplias―, y salió a buscar la ropa que la peli-escarlata había metido en la bolsa cuando se transformó en los vestidores.

 _Más vergüenza a su lista._

― **Perdón, Erza, pero ¿sabes dónde quedó mi ropa?** ―la cara de la joven se puso roja como un tomate y Jellal se regañó por ser tan descarado al salir solo en bata.

― **Je-Jellal** ―la peli-escarlata carraspeó y luego de respirar hondo continuó con actitud profesional―. **Yo, bueno, te presento a Kagura y a su hermano Simon… Vinieron a… traerme más ropa para la beneficencia…**

Oh.

 _Otra vergüenza a su lista._

― **Mu-mucho gusto** ―pudo articular con la cara más seria que pudo―. **Gracias por ayudar a Erza** ―la mirada de la chica de cabello castaño fue casi tan fulminante como la de la madre de Erza y la del joven fue casi dolorosa.

Jellal entendía por qué.

 _Ese joven estaba enamorado de Erza y él salía así de la habitación de ella._

― **Tu ropa la dejé en mi cama** ―le dijo la peli-escarlata en voz baja y Jellal supo que a pesar del tono bajo los dos invitados escucharon lo que dijo.

― **Yo, iré entonces. Un placer conocerlos.**

― **Igualmente…** ―respondió Simon, cuando se topó a Erza en la tienda de ropa pensó que era su día de suerte.

 _Y sí lo era, solo que no de la buena._

― **Este cronograma es muy dinámico** ―Simon señaló la hoja en su mano y cambió el tema―. **Estoy seguro de que no habrá problema en conseguir los permisos para la música y la animación, creo que puedo conseguir a alguien que lo haga sin cobrar.**

― **Eso sería de mucha ayuda** ―Erza sonrió nerviosa y se fue a acomodar a la cocina algunas de las cosas que había comprado, no pudo encontrar excusas para no dejar a Simon y a Kagura llevar la ropa a su casa y cuando intentó ir a avisarle a Jellal, él salió de su habitación de esa manera.

 _De esa muy atractiva manera._

― **No sabía que salías con alguien** ―habló Kagura luego de varios minutos en silencio observando los papeles en sus manos, sacándola de sus nada apropiados pensamientos en ese momento―. **¿Es algo serio?** ―Erza miró de uno a otro y no pudo más que suspirar y responder lo más sinceramente posible.

― **Jellal y yo vivimos juntos desde hace un tiempo, Kagura** ―Simon se movió incomodó en el sofá―. **Nadie lo sabía, bueno, solo mi mamá.**

― **Así que así de serio es, ni siquiera nosotros conocemos a tu mamá…** ―Kagura se levantó del sofá en donde había estado leyendo las hojas de planeación de la beneficencia, no podía molestarse con Erza por no escoger a su hermano pero igual le dolía saber lo que él podía estar sintiendo al enterarse tan abruptamente de esa relación―. **Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, hermano.**

― **Claro** ―Simon sonrió a Erza, ella nunca le dio esperanzas y siempre fue clara con él, así que no le debía ninguna explicación ni le podía guardar ningún rencor―. **La otra semana recogeremos más ropa de la universidad de Kagura, y te estaré avisando de los permisos y lo del animador.**

Erza asintió.

― **Gracias, chicos…**

― **No es nada** ―le respondió él―. **Después de todo somos amigos. Nos vemos.**

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y Erza respiró hondo.

 _Al menos parecía que todo había quedado claro ahora._

Luego de acomodar en la mesa los papeles de la beneficencia se dirigió a su habitación a dejarle a Jellal las cosas que salió a comprar para él, después de todo era muy diferente tener un gato huésped a una persona.

 _Y admitía que comprar bóxers fue toda una bochornosa aventura._

― **¿Jellal?** ―Erza tocó la puerta para evitar sumar vergüenzas a su vida, pero cuando él no respondió después de varios minutos se preocupó mucho así que dejó la bolsa que llevaba en el suelo, se tapó los ojos con una mano y abrió la puerta―. **¿Jellal?** ―llamó de nuevo y el silencio la hizo quitar la mano de uno de sus ojos y, mirando al piso, observó toda la habitación.

 _Así solo vería pies y no cuerpos tonificados._

― **¿Jellal?** ―Erza se destapó por completo los ojos al localizar los pies del azulado en su cama y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo ya vestido y profundamente dormido―. **¿Tan cansado estabas?** ―se acercó lo más sigilosamente posible a la cama y se sentó con cuidado en la orilla―. **No me extraña, has pasado por muchas cosas, especialmente el lidiar con** _ **Lady**_ _ **Belserion**_ ―sonrió divertida y con cariño peinó su cabello aún algo húmedo y luego acarició el rostro del durmiente―. **Descansa…** ―se inclinó a él, incapaz de detener su accionar le dio un beso en la mejilla del extraño símbolo, le colocó una cobija encima y luego salió de la habitación.

Erza no sospechó que ese cansancio no era nada normal.

… _Porque los sentimientos tienden a bloquear el razonamiento…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **Sus comentarios animan la escritura.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Por cierto, _**Qlyneer**_ es una palabra inventada. xD

Chan chan…

¿Qué le está pasando al gato-hombre?

¿Qué significa el símbolo en su rostro?

¿Qué descubrirá Irene?

¿Se dirán por fin lo que sienten?

D:

¿Qué creen?

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras/os amables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **Ponyminiu**

 **Stormy Night Of Rain**

 **Sakom Raiya**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Akane Scarlet**

 **MinSul6011**

Vosotras/os amables reviewistas sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

 **Guest 1** : Irene es una mamá sobreprotectora. xDDDD Ya pronto sabremos qué fue lo que Erza hizo. :x Y sí, probe Sting, víctima de una banda de gatos mafiosos (¿) QwQ xD Gracias por leer. NwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias de corazón por leer.**

 **Gracias mil por comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _._


	7. Toma Siempre Tus Medicamentos

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **:D** Espero que aún les guste este fic que está por acabar. **QwQ** En este cap habrá una plática larga madre/yerno Chan chan chan… **xD** Y cosas sobre el pasado de Erza, y… **:x** No wa a decir qué más…

¡Que lo disfruten y gracias por leer y comentar! **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

― **Siete ―**

 **Toma siempre tus medicamentos.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El sabor era tan amargo que de inmediato sintió rechazo por él.

 _De hecho, lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo._

No tenía fuerzas para despertar.

― **Bébelo, Jellal,** _ **por**_ _ **favor**_ **…** ―la voz de Erza era suplicante y con tanta preocupación, que él no dudó en hacer lo que le pedía a pesar del desagradable sabor y del cansancio― **Eso, así…** ―el joven sintió una arcada y movió su cabeza para alejarse de la fuente de dónde provenía el líquido―. **No, bébelo. Vamos, solo un poco más…** ―la voz de ella lo volvió a coaccionar a seguir bebiendo.

 _Él confiaba en ella._

― **Er-erza…** ―balbuceó un momento después de que el líquido dejase de fluir hacía su boca, poco a poco se sentía menos adormilado―, **yo…** ―intentó abrir los ojos y se sorprendió de lo difícil que le resultó lograrlo.

― **Eso, despierta…** ―el alivio en su voz fue tan palpable que Jellal intentó levantarse de inmediato―. **Tranquilo, quédate acostado, no te sobre esfuerces…**

― **Yo…** ―intentó otra vez, los manchones de colores que vio al abrir los ojos poco a poco comenzaron a cobrar forma, especialmente el borrón de color escarlata que dio paso al rostro de una Erza sumamente preocupada―. **¿Lá-lágrimas?** ―interrogó con una sensación de agitación en su pecho una vez su vista pudo enfocarse por completo, con dificultad elevó una de sus manos a las mejillas de la joven―. **¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué pasó?** ―intentó sentarse pero Erza no lo permitió.

― **No gastes energía** ―sonrió luego de limpiarse con una mano las lágrimas que se le habían escapado y con la otra mano acunó la que Jellal tenía en su mejilla―. **Y no me pasa nada, solo estoy feliz de que despertases…**

― **¿Despertar?** ―parpadeó varias veces en tanto trataba de entender lo que sucedía―. **¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? ¿Ya pasó la hora del almuerzo?** ―le observó culpable―. **Lo siento, sé que prometí hacer el almuerzo, no debí quedarme dormido, yo…**

― **Tonto ¿de verdad crees que lloraría por un almuerzo?** ―Erza no pudo evitar reír y con cariño peinó con sus dedos su cabello azulado―. **Has estado dormido por tres días** ―Jellal le miró incrédulo y Erza volvió a su semblante preocupado―, **Jellal, tú…**

― **Estás muriendo** ―una tercera voz dio el anuncio y el joven sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo por tal noticia.

 _«Yo estoy…»_

― **¡Mamá!** ―escuchó a Erza reclamar.

― **Pero es verdad lo que digo. ¿No?**

― **No lo es…** ―frunció el ceño―, **solo es una posibilidad, una que me niego a que sea real…** ―la mirada de determinación de la peli-escarlata mandó una ola de cálida esperanza al cuerpo del azulado.

― **Esto es algo que tu testarudez no puede arreglar así como así, Erzaëly** ―la mención de su antiguo nombre la hizo sentirse inútil al recordar que ella no tenía magia y eso le hacía darse cuenta que era bastante irreal que ella pudiese ayudar a Jellal.

 _«Al menos gracias a mi castigo tenemos una solución momentánea…»_ Se recordó a sí misma.

Ahora solo faltaba que él la aceptase.

 _Y para eso tal vez tendría que mentirle._

― **Jellal, yo…** ―la mirada de la joven vagó por el rostro pálido de Jellal, cuando hacía tres días llegó a despertarlo para que comiese y lo encontró totalmente frío y sin color sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, tardó varios minutos en reincorporarse y utilizar la lácrima que su madre le dejó para llamarla en caso de emergencias desde el primer día en que fue expulsada del Mundo Mágico.

Erza juró que nunca la usaría.

 _Pero la había usado sin dudarlo, y gracias a ello Jellal había despertado._

― **Estaré bien** ―la manera en que Jellal acarició su rostro la hizo sentir segura y su sonrisa la tranquilizó lo suficiente como para poder devolvérsela.

― **Estarás bien** ―le aseguró ella e Irene solo pudo soltar un largo bufido.

 _¿Qué podía hacer ella si ellos eran idiotas y se amaban de esa manera?_

Nada.

 _Bueno, sí podía hacer algo._

― **Que se beba este vaso de poción revitalizadora** ―Irene colocó una humeante taza que olía a hierbas en la mesa de noche de su hija, había pasado esos tres días investigando para crearla, por suerte había funcionado.

 _Ayudarles._

Eso era lo que podía hacer.

Especialmente cuando aún se sentía culpable de no haber podido hacer más por su hija cuando más la necesitó. Lady Belserion había detestado con todo su ser ver la cara resignada de Erza al recibir el veredicto del Consejo Mágico sobre su anulación de magia y exilio del Mundo Mágico.

 _No quería ver ese rostro de nuevo._

Ni mucho menos saber que detrás de las sonrisas tranquilizadoras que le había dado a todos, había mucho sufrimiento que se negaba a compartir.

Sufrimiento que pareció no poder controlar al ver que ese hombre que se bebía con asco la pócima no despertaba.

― **Erza** ―su hija la volteó a ver―, **necesitaré más hierbas, debe beber esta pócima al menos siete veces al día.**

― **Claro** ―la joven se levantó de donde estaba sentada en la cama―. **Iré a comprar más de inmediato.**

Irene asintió y su hija salió corriendo de la habitación luego de sonreír a Jellal y asegurarle nuevamente que estaría bien.

 _Así era ella después de todo._

― **Erza está empeñada en que todo se solucionará** ―el azulado asintió observando la taza medio vacía en sus manos―, **así que más te vale no decepcionarla** ―Jellal sonrió y terminó de tragarse el desagradable líquido.

― **No lo haré, si Erza dice que estaré bien, yo le creo.**

― **Ilusos niños** ―bufó Irene―. **Mi hija siempre se rodea de ilusos, pero esta vez encontró uno igual que ella** ―negó con la cabeza―. **El punto es que Erza se está echando sobre los hombros toda responsabilidad de tu supervivencia ¿Entiendes? Ella cargará con todo y está dispuesta a todo.**

Y la única solución temporal que habían encontrado la ponía en alto riesgo.

 _Una que Erza aceptó sin ninguna duda._

Jellal hizo un gran esfuerzo para levantarse de la posición semi recostada sobre varias almohadas en las que había despertado.

― **Lo sé. Es por eso que la exiliaron y le quitaron su magia.**

― **¿Cómo lo sabes?**

― **Ella me lo contó.**

― **¿Te lo contó?** ―Irene negó―. **Seguro que no te lo dijo a cómo es, escucha hombre-gato** ―le señaló con su larga uña―. **Te lo diré para que entiendas la situación de mi hija, si ella te eligió a ti debes estar enterado de esto** ―Jellal se sonrojó con esa declaración pero asintió.

Él ya sabía lo que Erza sentía por él.

 _Lo mismo que él sentía por ella._

― **¿Sabes por qué** **Dragno** **f es el mayor Reino Mágico?**

― **Porque posee la mayor cantidad de maná** ―respondió sin duda alguna, eso era conocimiento básico―. **Sus reservas son tan vastas que superan exponencialmente las de cualquier otro reino del Mundo Mágico.**

― **Así es** ―dijo orgullosa― **¿Y sabes la razón de ello?**

― **Por los dragones. El Reino de** **Dragno** **f es el único reino que aún posee estas criaturas, se les cría y protege desde que son huevos, se les considera sagrados ya que su aura crea y regenera maná** ―él siempre los había considerado criaturas fascinantes a pesar de que nunca había visto alguno más que en libros de texto.

― **¿Y qué pasaría si alguien matase a alguno?**

― **Eso es impensable** ―Jellal frunció el ceño―, **eso…** ―su corazón se detuvo un momento y observó a la mujer incrédulo―, **Erza…**

― **Así es** ―la tristeza de Irene fue visible en el gesto de su rostro―, **mi hija fue acusada de matar a un dragón.**

― **¡ERZA JAMÁS HARÍA ALGO ASÍ!** ―el joven declaró con tanta fuerza que sintió un mareo por el exabrupto.

― **Lo hizo** ―la confirmación de Irene mandó un escalofrío por el cuerpo de Jellal, un pecado así habría sido una sentencia de muerte para ella, él que solo la exiliasen y le quitaran su poder mágico era casi un milagro―, **aunque para ser más exactos** ―continuó Irene―, **fue un trabajo en equipo. Mi hija era general de mi ejército, de la división especial mágica de protección, crianza y manejo de dragones, un día ella y su equipo de élite le dieron muerte a un dragón.**

― **Eso, no… Tuvo que ser un accidente. Erza, ella…**

― **No fue un accidente, fue un trabajo excelentemente planeado y ejecutado por ella y los magos y Dragon Slayers de su equipo** ―el orgullo con que lo dijo sorprendió al azulado―. **¿Sabes quiénes son los Dragon Slayers?**

― **Magos de élite entrenados por dragones sabios en la magia de esencia de otros dragones** , **no sé sabe muy bien como logran traspasar las habilidades de los dragones que los entrenan a ellos** ―recitó de memoria lo que decían los libros de textos de Altair―, **pero es claro que su función es contener cualquier posible ataque de dragones a la población, como sucedió hace medio milenio, siendo esta la razón de que se crearan los Dragon Slayer y se les exterminase en los demás Reinos Mágicos con su ayuda. Debido a esta colaboración entre dragones y humanos, el Reino de** **Dragno** **f fue el único que pudo encontrar una forma de negociación para detenerlos, por eso los dragones sobrevivientes se refugiaron en sus tierras. Hoy es un reino gobernado por un monarca dragón y un monarca Magier para mantener el pacto.**

― **Exacto** ―Irene se paseó por la habitación con el ceño fruncido―. **La gente de mi Reino no recuerda o no quiere recordar que los dragones son seres esencialmente salvajes y que ya lucharon en contra de nosotros. Son seres llenos de poder que no temen en demostrarlo, y a pesar de que la mayoría son criaturas sabías, existen criaturas de su especie que se rigen por su primer instinto. Por eso inició la guerra "Festín Del Dragón", por un dragón que quiso destruir a todo ser viviente. Mi pueblo ha olvidado eso, de hecho, aún hoy soy cuestionada por haber ideado el hechizo para crear a los Dragon Slayer. ¡Olvidan que gracias a ello nos salvamos!** ―el azulado elevó una ceja extrañado.

― **¿Ideó?**

― **Oh, es verdad, eso de seguro no lo sabes** ―elevó la comisura de sus labios en gesto sumamente peligroso―. **Fui yo quien creó a esos magos élites. Yo fui la primera de todos, utilicé ese hechizo primero en mí para probarlo, por si quieres saberlo. Ahora podrás entender porque el Consejo de Magos no se atrevió a dictar condena capital contra mi hija.**

 _Sí, ahora tenía mucho sentido._

 _¿Quién querría convertirse en el ser más odiado de una hechicera con tales habilidades y poderes?_

 _¿Quién querría perder a una hechicera como ella como aliada?_

 _¿Quién querría tratar de ir en contra de una futura reina como ella?_

Nadie.

― **¿Entonces, puedo inferir** ―dijo con aire pensativo―, **qué lo que Erza hizo, lo qué el equipo de Erza hizo** ―se corrigió―, **fue porque ese dragón en particular era un enemigo inminente para el Reino?**

― **Correcto** ―Irene se detuvo de su caminata por la habitación―. **Mi hija y su equipo pusieron fin a un dragón luego de que este atacara a una pequeña villa en las afueras del Reino de** **Dragnof** **, ese dragón era seguidor del primer rebelde,** _ **Acnologia**_ ―pronunció su nombre con desagrado―, **era uno suficientemente inteligente como para saber lo que estaba haciendo y como para entender que el destruir, matar y comer humanos y otros dragones más débiles es una abominación.**

― **¿Comer humanos y dragones?** ―le miró horrorizado.

― **Así es. Fue esa la manera en que Acnologia se volvió un ser corrupto, y por eso ese dragón que seguía sus pasos debía ser destruido, pero como esto ocurrió en las afueras del Reino sin una discusión previa del Consejo y dada la religiosidad con que en los últimos tiempos se tratan a los dragones, la decisión de mi hija de eliminarlo fue tratado como un crimen gravísimo contra el Reino, y ya que no habían pruebas ni testigos más que los involucrados, no hubo manera de evitar lo sucedido, especialmente cuando mi hija decidió cargar con toda la culpa para salvar al resto de su equipo que sin duda habrían sido condenados a la muerte.**

Jellal fijó su vista en sus manos por un momento.

― **¿Erza y los demás miembros le tenían afecto a ese dragón?**

Irene se extrañó por la pregunta pero igual respondió:

― **Sí, al menos tienes mejor comprensión que los imbéciles del Consejo. Según ellos esos chicos lo hicieron por egoísmo y por tratar de obtener más poder, ya que según la tradición quien mata a un dragón adquiere parte de su magia** ―negó con burla―. **Una tontería completa. Además, cada miembro de ese escuadrón tiene un vínculo especial con los dragones, ellos cuidaron de él desde que era una cría de dragón, como poco fue como una mascota para ellos, incluso un familiar, decidir eliminarlo no fue nada fácil para ninguno.**

― **Por eso Erza parecía tan decaída cuando hablaba sobre cuidar mascotas…** ―susurró Jellal, ahora entendía porque se entristecía por el tema, ella se sentía tan responsable por la muerte como por la conducta de ese dragón que aceptó sin dudar la pena que le impusieron.

 _Tomar la decisión de matarlo debió ser peor castigo para ella._

― **¿Ahora entiendes por qué no quería que ella se involucrara con un casi desconocido como tú? Los del Consejo no quedaron muy felices ni para nada satisfechos con el castigo de mi hija** ―interrumpió Irene sus pensamientos.

― **Lo entiendo, para usted soy un posible criminal, pero aunque no lo soy, sigo siendo alguien perteneciente a una Orden Secreta de otro reino, podrían acusarla de espionaje, alianza ilícita, divulgación de información y de alta traición** ―su mente encontró decenas de posibles cargos más que podrían serle imputados falsamente―. **La ayuda que Erza; y por su petición, usted misma, me dan, puede significar la condena que ellos querían desde el inicio, incluso contra los compañeros de escuadrón de Erza y usted.**

― **Así es, has significado una gran carga para ella y para mí, y yo ya tenía suficiente con los niños tontos que quieren tirarse sobre el Consejo para traer de vuelta a mi hija.**

― **Me doy cuenta de eso y también me doy cuenta de que Erza tiene grandes amigos que están esperando pacientemente por su regreso...**

― **¡Ja Ojalá fuesen del tipo que esperan pacientemente** ―la manera en la que se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho mientras meditaba lo que estaba por decir le hizo entender a Jellal que probablemente Erza había aprendido esa manía de su madre **―, pero sí, son buenos amigos, y permanecerán leales a mi hija.**

― **Erza lo merece** ―sonrió Jellal―. **Ella es…**

― **Sé lo que es** ―sonrió Irene―, **por eso…**

― **Por eso debo irme de aquí cuanto antes** ―decidió Jellal y se sorprendió cuando Irene le pegó en la cabeza― **¡AUGH!**

 _Y con bastante fuerza._

― **Y pensé que eras algo inteligente** ―bufó fastidiada―. **¡Piensa! ¿Si mi hija aceptó cargar con un exilio y con un despojo de su poder mágico por sus amigos qué crees que hará por ti?** ―Jellal parpadeó confuso, creyó que Irene le había contado todo eso para que él se alejase de ella―. **Lo único que quiero saber de ti es la verdad, si de verdad eres quien dices ser, si no eres alguien con algún secreto oscuro capaz de poner en riesgo a mi única hija.**

― **Yo no he mentido en nada de lo que les he dicho sobre mí** ―Irene lo miró con gran intensidad pero él soportó esa mirada.

― **Bien, entonces te prohíbo morir** ―dijo de pronto para sorpresa del azulado.

― **¿Así de fácil confiará en lo que le digo?**

― **Estás enamorado de mi hija al punto de no importarte irte a pesar de que puedes morir en cualquier momento, y mi tonta Erzaëly es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de ayudarte, así que no me queda más que hacer algo por ti por el bien de ella** ―el sonrojo en el chico al escuchar eso de Erza la hizo rodar los ojos―. **La razón de que casi mueras es que tu poder mágico está desapareciendo por alguna causa desconocida, para nosotros los Magiers la ausencia de maná en el cuerpo significa la muerte, eso es el problema principal ahora, y para eso tenemos una solución temporal** ―le extendió una bolsita que Jellal reconoció.

 _Era la misma que Irene le dio a Erza junto con una carta._

Jellal la tomó y sacó una pequeña esfera brillante color rojo, era casi como ver una píldora.

 _«Como un dulce…»_ se dijo así mismo y recordó haberlo visto antes.

Algo que había visto a Erza comer una vez.

― **Esta esfera contiene parte del poder que se extrajo de Erza. Como debes de saber, el poder mágico no puede ser destruido, por tanto su poder se selló en una enorme lácrima. Solo una vez al mes, durante la luna llena, puedo crear una única esfera de maná para Erza a partir de esa lácrima, esta fue la que traje para ella hace unos días** ―Jellal observó preocupado el objeto― **Como Erza es una Magier yaunque se le retiraron sus poderes su cuerpo sigue requiriendo maná para funcionar correctamente. Ella debe consumir una de estas sin falta para evitar caer en coma y morir, justo como te estuvo por pasar a tí.**

― **¿Esta esfera es…?**

― **La dosis de Erza de este mes. ¿Entiendes que significa?**

 _Claro que lo sabía, Erza le estaba cediendo el maná que ella ocupaba para vivir._

― **No puedo aceptarla** ―se negó el azulado extendiendo la pequeña esfera a Irene―. **Debe de haber otra manera…**

― **Yo tampoco quiero que la uses, pero no hay otra manera, a estas alturas una simple trasferencia de maná común no es posible, este maná convertido en lácrima es puro, es lo que se conoce como Etherano, es casi imposible de encontrar de esta manera, necesitas de esto o morirás** ―le cortó―. **Mi hija no quería decirte esto para evitar que lo rechazases y por eso decidí hacerlo yo, porque quiero que comprendas realmente a lo que mi hija está resuelta a hacer con tal de ayudarte.**

― **¡No permitiré que Erza muera solo para que yo no lo haga!** ―se negó rotundamente.

― **No moriré** ―la voz llena de seguridad de Erza les sorprendió a los dos, ninguno se había percatado de que la joven había regresado―. **Este cuerpo necesita el mínimo de maná para sobrevivir, mi madre crea esas esferas con mucho más maná del necesario y termina desperdiciándose ya que no puedo absolverlo, aunque crea que no lo sé** ―le miró con una ceja alzada e Irene hizo como si con ella no fuese la cosa―. **Podré aguantar con la última que tomé al menos tres semanas más y para entonces podrá crear la siguiente dosis. No te preocupes, no la ocupo de inmediato, mi madre me la suele enviar antes de tiempo, o hacerla aparecer ―** sonrió, muchas veces se encontraba su dosis junto a su comida, era una forma en que su madre le recordaba alimentarse bien―. **Y, aunque ella al parecer te dijo cosas que no debió** ―Lady Belserion alzó los hombros ante el tono acusatorio de su hija―, **sigo confiando en que mi mamá encontrará la razón por la cual pierdes tu energía mágica y que entre todos podremos solucionarlo antes de que necesitemos decidir quién se tomará esa próxima dosis.**

― **Erza, no puedes arriesgarte así, no por mí…**

― **Jellal, pensé en no decirte sobre esto, pensé en mentirte para que aceptases tomarla ya que sabía que te ibas a negar si llegabas a saber lo que implicaba** ―la joven soltó un suspiro, caminó hasta la cama y se sentó, quedando cara a cara con él―, **pero me alegra no tener que hacerlo, porque al final es mi decisión el cederte esto.**

 _La única forma en que podía ayudarlo._

― **Y es mi decisión el no arriesgarte** ―el joven tomó una de las manos de Erza y en ella depositó la esfera de maná.

― **Entiendo** ―la manera tranquila en que lo dijo extrañó a Irene, pero al ver la sonrisa en su rostro y la decisión en su mirada, la poderosa hechicera soltó un suspiro y dejó la habitación para ir a preparar más té revitalizante y algo de comer para su hija.

 _Nadie le ganaba a Erza cuando sonreía así._

― **Cuando eras Jellyberry te dije lo que sentía por ti, ¿lo recuerdas?** ―Jellal asintió apenado―. **Si te soy sincera no sé en qué momento comencé a sentir eso por ti, ni el por qué. Solo sabía que cuando estaba contigo podía ser realmente yo, me sentía…** _ **libre**_ **y feliz. Cada día en que hablábamos en esa biblioteca, los planes y sueños que te conté nunca se los había dicho a nadie, cuando estaba, no…** ―se corrigió con las mejillas teñidas de un hermoso carmín―, **cuando** _ **estoy**_ **contigo todo parece cobrar un verdadero sentido, puedo ser una "** _ **Yo"**_ **que ni yo misma sabía que podía ser, y me gusta ser esa** _ **"Yo"**_ **que soy contigo… aunque te pueda sonar ridículo…**

― **No me suena ridículo** ―le interrumpió él.

― **¿N-no?**

― **No, porque me pasa lo mismo** ―la joven bajó la mirada un momento, no esperaba eso―. **Debí decírtelo antes, Erza** ―el azulado apartó el cabello que cubría su rostro al haber bajado su mirada y luego deslizó su dedo desde detrás de su oreja en donde había colocado un mechón de cabello, hasta su mejilla, se deleitó con el calor de su piel y luego bajó hasta su barbilla para elevar su rostro hacia él―. **Decirte que estoy enamorado de ti, por completo… y por eso no puedo permitir que tomes este riesgo por mí…**

Erza asintió con una increíble sensación embargando su corazón.

― **Lo entiendo** ―dijo en un susurro, los ojos avellana de Jellal brillaron verde y miel haciéndola perderse en ellos―, **yo tampoco querría que tú tomases un riesgo así por mí. Aunque estoy segura de que lo tomarías de todas formas** ―le reclamó casi infantilmente y Jellal no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

― **Lo tomaría** ―aceptó―, **pero de igual manera no permitiré que tú lo tomes.**

― **Lo sabía** ―sonrió―. **Jellal** ―le miró insegura―, **¿lo que tú sientes por mí qué es?** ―él la miró extrañado pero al ver lo apenada que estaba decidió contestarle.

 _Erza era una mujer que le causaba demasiada ternura._

― **Scarlet** ―ella subió una mano a su mejilla y él se dejó cautivar por la suavidad de su tacto―, **lo que yo siento por ti es… A-** _ **Ahfg**_ -

Jellal casi se atragantó.

La mujer que le causaba tanta ternura aprovechó cuando él abrió la boca para introducirle la pequeña píldora de maná que tenía en la mano con la que lo había distraído con una caricia.

 _Ella era igual que él, pero aún más testaruda._

Tomaría cualquier riesgo para salvarlo.

Intentó toser para expulsarla.

 _Lo intentó._

Pero entonces Erza selló sus labios con los de ella y Jellal ya no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuese corresponder a ese beso lleno de sentimientos y esperanza que ella le daba.

 _Y así, sin darse cuenta, terminó de tragarse la esfera de maná._

― **Encontraremos una solución** ―susurró ella con una sonrisa separándose un poco de sus labios.

Jellal solo pudo responder acariciando su cabello escarlata con reverencia, acercarla de nuevo a él y besarla otra vez.

El maná, el beso y el amor que compartían.

… _Todo eso se revolvió en su interior y creó la fe que necesitaba…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **Sus comentarios animan la escritura.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Como ven, hay cosas que siguen pasando. D:

Lamento si el cap se hizo tedioso, uno de mis mayores problemas/defectos/manías (como quieran llamarlo) a la hora de escribir es que me gusta darles un pasado a los personajes, y además, en este fic son dos mundos los que existen, por lo qué, si no explico un poco de ese otro mundo, siento que no hago las cosas correctamente y por eso mis historias tienden a alargarse más de lo planeado. QwQ

Por cierto, Magier es el nombre que escogí para llamar a los seres nacidos en el Mundo Mágico, ya saben, en el mundo normal se llaman humanos, así que haya debían llamarse de alguna manera. xD

Y ahora que pasó lo que pasó… ¿cómo creen que encontrarán una solución? Dx

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras/os amables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Akane Scarlet**

 **Hell Angel Black**

 **Bluewater 14**

Vosotras/os amables reviewistas sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

 **Guest** : ¡Gracias por esperarlo! :D Y no te preocupes, Jellal está a salvo en mis historias… creo… (¿) Dx Mil gracias por leer. NwN/ Besos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias de corazón por leer.**

 **Gracias mil por comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _._


	8. Recuerda Descansar Adecuadamente

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Con este cap puedo decir que "Serendipia" tendrá diez caps, incluyendo el epilogo. Así que en dos más acabará. Quiero poder terminarlo a principios de diciembre porque quiero publicar un fic en especial en Diciembre. : **x**

¿Adivinarían de qué? **xDD**

¡Que lo disfruten y gracias por leer y comentar! **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

― **Ocho** **―**

 **Recuerda Descansar Adecuadamente.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Se sentía revitalizado.

Tanto por la nueva magia como por el otro acontecimiento.

 _Especialmente el otro acontecimiento._

Jellal nunca imaginó de que llegaría a besar a Erza, y por supuesto jamás pensó que se daría de la manera en que se había dado, ese beso ―y las posibilidades que venían con él― le había insuflado fuerzas en más de un sentido y por eso la sonrisa no se iba de sus labios a pesar de la nueva taza de la amarga pócima que Lady Belserion trajo con ella al volver a la habitación.

 _La verdad parecía más amarga que la anterior._

Y por supuesto, interrumpió ese beso.

 _Esos besos, para ser más específicos._

― **Como les dije** ―continuó hablando la madre de Erza―, **esto que le sucede al hombre gato es extraño, y sin duda tiene que ver con la marca en su rostro. Necesitamos dar con los libros que estuvo leyendo en la biblioteca, tal vez alguno de ellos tenga la clave de ese misterio.**

― **Mañana sin falta los encontraré** ―respondió la joven en una silla al lado totalmente opuesto de la habitación, allí la había mandado su madre luego de verla besándose con Jellal en la cama, por supuesto solo había aceptado separarse de él porque Irene había amenazado con no ayudarlo si no lo hacía―. **Debí encontrarlos hace días…**

― **No los pudiste encontrar por estar cuidando a este mocoso** ―le señaló Irene―. **Ni siquiera has dormido más que un par de horas** ―Jellal la miró preocupado.

― **Estoy bien** ―afirmó ella y su mamá bufó―. **Ahora que Jellal está estable podré dormir mejor e ir a trabajar.**

― **Lo de trabajar no lo dudo, pero a como los encontré dudo que duerman…** ―la sugerencia hizo a los dos jóvenes sentir su cara hirviendo, a ninguno de los dos se les había pasado algo así por la cabeza―. **Pero te lo advierto, hombre gato** ―se acercó a él amenazante―. **No te atrevas a aprovecharte de mi hija…**

― **¡Mamá!** ―reclamó Erza levantándose de la silla y caminando hasta ella para hacerla retroceder―. **¡Deja de decir esas cosas! No es momento para juegos.**

― **No es un juego lo que estoy diciendo** ―le miró con el entrecejo fruncido―. **Si no hubiese estado aquí quien sabe cómo hubiesen terminado y…**

― **¡Shh!** ―Erza le colocó una mano en la boca e Irene le observó indignada, solo su hija podría sobrevivir luego de tal acto―. **Basta, por favor…**

― **Hmp… cmomno seamh yomh** ―se detuvo y elevó una ceja, Erza entendió y quitó la mano de su boca―. **Como sea, yo debo volver a Dragnof a investigar, volveré apenas encuentre algo relevante, dejé más pócima revitalizadora en el refrigerador, no olvides tomarla. Una botella por día. Además, que no coma nada hasta dentro de siete horas, si lo hace es probable que vomite y eso no nos ayudará en nada, la pócima tiene nutrientes especiales así que dudo que se muera de hambre** ―su hija asintió como solía hacerlo cuando recibía órdenes para su escuadrón―. **No me importa que tan amargo te parezca, te lo tomas** _ **TODO**_ **¿entendido?**

Jellal asintió.

― **Lo haré, no debe preocuparse por mí.**

― **¿Preocuparme por ti?** ―Irene soltó una fría carcajada―. **Por mi hija es por quien me preocupo, tú no viste la cara de desesperación que tenía** ―Erza intentó callarla otra vez pero ella esquivó su mano silenciadora―. **Te lo digo de nuevo, te prohíbo morir, no quiero ver a mi hija sufrir, ¿entiendes?**

Jellal dejó la taza vacía en la mesa de noche y con dificultad se levantó de la cama.

― **¡Jellal!** ―Erza llegó a ayudarle pero él la detuvo con un gesto de su mano y ella entendió que él quería hacer eso por sí mismo.

― **Le juro, Lady Belserion, que haré hasta lo imposible por no hacer sufrir a Erza** ―hizo una genuflexión de sumisión completa propia de su reino e Irene sonrió de medio lado al ver cómo le costó mantenerla al estar tan débil―. **Incluso por mi nombre, lo juro.**

 _El mocoso tenía valor._

― **Bien, por el momento me conformaré con eso** ―la mujer no dijo más, chasqueó los dedos y se fue.

― **Lamento que mi madre se comporte de esa manera** ―se disculpó Erza ayudándole a volver a la cama.

― **Tu madre es muy bondadosa a su manera** ―le sonrió―. **No te disculpes por ella, sé que está actuando así porque eres lo más valioso para Lady Belserion** ―Erza se sonrojó y Jellal acarició su mejilla―. **No puedo culparla por tratar de alejar el peligro de ti…**

― **Yo puedo defenderme sola, aunque ya no tenga magia** ―rebatió con un puchero divertido en los labios y eso le hizo ver a Jellal que podía referirse con tranquilidad a ese tema.

― **Me consta que sabes defenderte** ―rió él, recordando como Erza había dejado en el suelo a varios hombres cuando intentaron propasarse con ella **―. Me hubiese encantado verte comandando ese escuadrón especial al que pertenecías.**

Erza sonrió nostálgica.

― **También me hubiese gustado…**

― **¿Lo extrañas mucho?**

― **Sí** ―respondió sincera para su propia sorpresa, y se sintió bien haciéndolo―, **extraño todo, todo el tiempo…** ―se sentó en la cama, con Jellal se sentía segura de contar esas cosas que generalmente se guardaba―. **Aunque conseguí muchos amigos aquí y me gusta esta nueva vida, pero no puedo evitar sentir eso, ¿es egoísta, cierto?**

― **No, no lo es** ―negó Jellal―. **Es normal que extrañes el lugar en el que naciste, y no importa cuántas personas nuevas conozcas, siempre extrañarás a los que has conocido antes, en especial a la familia y a los buenos amigos.**

― **La verdad considero a todos ellos como familia** ―sonrió más animada―. **Tal vez cuando recuperes tu magia y vuelvas al Mundo Mágico puedas conocerlos.**

― **Me encantaría** ―aceptó él, y decidió no pensar en que si llegaba a recuperar sus poderes, al volver a su reino tal vez podría ser castigado por su incumplimiento de labores durante todo ese tiempo, mucho más si se enteraban que estuvo viviendo con la hija de Irene Belserion.

 _¿Y si no podía volver a ver a Erza nunca más?_

― **¿Jellal?** ―la voz de Erza lo hizo dejar de pensar en eso, no podía estar sufriendo por cosas que quizá nunca pasasen.

 _Quizá._

― **Lo siento** ―se disculpó―. **¿Qué me decías?** ―Erza lo miró preocupada.

― **Te decía que pondré una bolsa de dormir aquí, para estar cerca por si acaso.**

― **Claro, no hay problema. He dormido en ellas antes, son bastant-** ―el dedo de Erza en sus labios lo silenció.

― **Yo dormiré en ella** ―le dejó en claro―. **Tú, en la cama. Estás prácticamente convaleciente, no dormirás en el suelo.**

― **Erza** ―Jellal rió y quitó el dedo de la peli-escarlata de sus labios con gentileza, dejando la mano de ella entre la suya―. **No estoy realmente enfermo…**

― **El enfermo siempre niega su enfermedad** ―refutó Erza, permitiendo la manera en que los dedos de Jellal buscaron entrelazarse con los de ella―. **Te quedarás en la camahm** ―un bostezó la interrumpió―. **Lo siento…** ―se disculpó apenada.

― **¿No has dormido casi nada, cierto? Como lo dijo tu madre** ―el azulado soltó un suspiro―. **Duerme en la cama y descansa apropiadamente.**

― **No** ―se negó rotundamente.

― **No seas terca…**

― **¿Sabes cuántas veces en la vida he escuchado eso?** ―Sonrió con suficiencia―. **No, mejor ni intentes adivinarlo, el número es demasiado alto y ¿adivina qué? Sigo igual de terca.**

Jellal puso los ojos en blanco.

― **Ahora que ya entendiste, descansa** ―dijo ella con una sonrisa victoriosa.

― **No, no, no** ―la detuvo Jellal jalándola de la mano cuando intentó ponerse de pie―. **Ya usé tu cama por tres días, es tu turno.**

― **Jellal** ―Erza cerró los ojos antes de dar un nuevo discurso pero luego los abrió con una nueva idea―. **¿Y si dormimos los dos juntos?**

La inocencia de la pregunta era palpable.

 _Pero las mentes a veces no lo son tanto._

Enseguida ambos se pusieron rojos.

― **Es- bueno, yo, decía… eso, por…** ―Erza trató de explicarse entre balbuceos―. **Yo, bueno, ya que, tú y yo… lo hemos hecho antes…**

 _Okey, eso había sonado peor._

Y ahora ambos sintieron su cara derretirse.

― **¡YO NO!** ―Erza se tapó la cara con la mano libre―. **¡COMO JELLYBERRY!** ―casi gritó―. **¡Hemos dormido en esta cama juntos así!** ―dijo atropelladamente―. **A-así que no debería ser un problema ahora, pero bueno, sí tú qu-quieres, sino entonces yo… bueno, ya sabes ¡Ahg!** ―Se mordió el labio molesta consigo misma por no poder hablar coherentemente.

― **Entiendo** ―Jellal soltó un suspiro―, **ven…** ―le señaló el otro lado de la cama con una sonrisa tímida que hizo a Erza sentirse menos boba porque le permitió entender que él también era un bobo en ese momento.

 _Bobos enamorados._

― **Sí…** ―dijo ella y soltándose de su mano se acomodó en el otro lado de la cama, se cobijó y observó a Jellal hacer lo mismo, quedando a medio brazo de distancia de ella.

Tan cerca y tan lejos.

 _Aunque ya no tan lejos como antes._

― **Me aseguraré de conseguir todos esos libros mañana** ―le dijo para normalizar el ambiente.

― **Confío en ti** ―le respondió sincero―. **Yo te prometo no salir a robar croquetas** _ **Fishy Fishy**_ _ **Nyan**_ **al apartamento de Sting y Rogue.**

Ambos rieron.

― **Fro y Lector deben de extrañar a su cabecilla.**

― **Cuando todo esto se arreglé les llevaré una gran provisión. Son unos grandes compañeros de aventuras.**

― **Es curioso que en la vida no importa lo que pase, siempre se encuentran buenos compañeros y amigos** ―reflexionó Erza.

― **Tienes toda la razón** ―aceptó Jellal―, **yo encontré a mis amigos del orfanato, a mis amigos de la Corte y a mis amigos de la Orden, y luego…** ―se detuvo inseguro de si continuar.

― **¿Y luego?** ―preguntó ella extrañada.

― **Y luego… llegó la situación más rara, desconcertante, y peligrosa de mi vida** ―el azulado acercó su mano a la de ella, enlazó sus dedos en los suyos y luego se la llevó a los labios―, **y gracias a ella te encontré a ti…**

La sonrisa que compartieron fue idéntica.

 _Al igual que lo era lo que sentían._

― **Y yo a ti…** ―respondió Erza.

Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ellos.

Analizando todo lo que habían tenido que vivir para llegar a conocerse, no estaban seguros de que si hubiesen tomado alguna decisión diferente en su vida las cosas no se habrían dado así, o si de ocurrir un solo evento de otra manera hubiesen llegado a conocerse, pero, algo dentro de ellos les decía que sí.

 _Que era su destino el conocerse._

― **Jellal** ―susurró Erza dubitativa y él la miró con tanto cariño en sus ojos avellana que ella no dudo más en decir lo que quería decir―, **perdón por engañarte para que te comieses la esfera de maná…**

Él volvió a reír.

 _Solo Erza lograba hacerlo reír con tanta facilidad._

― **Debo decir, señorita Scarlet** ―se acercó a ella hasta que sus frentes chocaron― **que ha sido el engaño más noble, adorable y dulce que me han hecho en la vida, siéntase libre de engañarme de esa manera las veces que desee…**

Erza negó con su cabeza para sorpresa de él.

― **No me gusta engañar a los demás.**

― **Entiendo…** ―aceptó Jellal separándose poco a poco de ella apenado por su atrevimiento.

― **Por eso** ―dijo de pronto, llevando su mano a la mejilla de Jellal para mantenerlo cerca de ella―, **quería pedirte que me permitieses besarte y-** ―se detuvo apenada.

 _No podía creer lo que estaba pidiendo._

― **Eso debería decirlo yo…** ―susurró, sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla, se enredaron en su cabello escarlata y su rostro se inclinó hacia ella―, **¿puedo besarte, Erza Scarlet?** ―sus labios acariciaron los de ella en esa petición que casi sonó a suplica.

Erza se elevó hacía él y ambos obtuvieron su respuesta.

Cuando se separaron ambos sonreían extasiados.

… _Y luego de un vergonzoso bostezo, se durmieron en brazos del otro…_

 _ **.**_

 **] J & E [**

 **.**

Metió la última cortina en la secadora y la encendió.

 _Ahora se sentía más útil._

La verdad era que siendo Jellyberry se sentía continuamente una carga, pero ahora ―aunque sabía que seguía viviendo a expensas de Erza― al menos podía ayudarla con los quehaceres de la casa, y por eso había estado limpiando y lavando cortinas y sabanas que estaban acumuladas, probablemente debido a su episodio narcoléptico durante los pasados tres días.

 _Pero eso ya había pasado._

Jellal se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la refrigeradora y tomó de la pócima revitalizadora, ya llevaba media botella y aún le seguía pareciendo supremamente asquerosa, pero era lo que debía hacer, debía hacer todo lo posible por no fallarle a Lady Belserion ni a él mismo.

 _No podía permitirse hacer sufrir a Erza._

― **Erza…** ―susurró después de beberse el vaso de pócima y de inmediato sonrió, ese líquido podía ser todo lo asqueroso y amargo que quisiese, pero pensar en ella le endulzaba la vida. Justo esa mañana habían desayunado juntos y él le había hecho el almuerzo para que llevase al trabajo, eso sin mencionar la dulce manera en que se despidieron.

Cosas que se dieron con naturalidad asombrosa.

 _Como si llevasen mucho tiempo viviendo juntos._

― **Bueno, se podría decir que es así…** ―se dijo a sí mismo divertido, él llevaba viviendo con Erza mucho tiempo, aunque como un gato―. **Y hablando de gatos…** ―lavando el vaso y colocándolo en la rejilla, se dirigió a la terraza en la habitación de Erza, allí esperó solo un momento para ver salir a Fro y a Lector quienes movieron sus colas en un saludo formal a su lider.

 _Era increíble que lo reconocieran._

― **Lamento no poder ayudarlos con las misiones, si quiero seguir vivo no puedo salir de este apartamento** ―les dijo lo suficientemente alto para que solo ellos escuchasen, ellos asintieron como si entendiesen perfectamente lo que decía, o al menos Lector, Fro era un gato bastante _especial_ y nunca se estaba seguro con él―. **Cuando arregle todo esto les llevaré un regalo** ―los gatitos maullaron encantados y Jellal rió.

Y luego sintió un mareo.

― **¿Q-qué…?** ―de un momento a otro cayó al piso y cuando abrió los ojos estaba en su forma gatuna, un parpadeo después estaba de vuelta en su forma humana―. **¿Q-que está pasando?**

No tuvo tiempo para reflexionarlo pues todo se puso negro.

 _Por suerte para él, no estaba solo._

― **¿¡Qué demonios les sucede!? ¿¡No ven que estoy haciendo tarea!?** ―Sting miró un poco molesto como Lector y Fro lo jalaban del ruedo del pantalón y lo desconcentraban ―aunque en su lap top solo había un stream de unos de sus videojuegos favoritos―.

― **¡MIAU!** ―lo rasguñó Fro y enseguida se levantó a seguirlo cuando este escapó al verlo fruncir el ceño.

― **Ya verás…** ―murmuró siguiéndolo, para su sorpresa, los dos gatos señalaron con sus colas la terraza de su vecina―. **¿Qué sucede? Acaso hay…¡Oh!** ―dijo al ver al hombre desmayado― **¡OH!** ―repitió al darse cuenta que estaba desnudo y corrió a buscar a Rogue.

 _A quien sí encontró haciendo la tarea._

― **¡Rogue!** ―el chico no le contestó ya que tenía los auriculares puestos―. **¡Rogue!** ―llamó de nuevo y cuando este no le contestó, le quitó un auricular y gritó―. **¡ROGUE!** ―el azabache se dio vuelta asustado y por poco le clava el lápiz en el brazo.

― **¿¡Qué demonios!?** ―le increpó molesto y asustado a partes iguales―. **¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso!?**

― **¡Yo soy el que casi muere y me reclamas! ¡Además tú eres siempre el que llega como una sombra y me asusta!** ―le reclamó.

― **¡Porque tú-!** ―Rogue se masajeó la frente para calmarse y decidió dejarlo así o iban a continuar por horas y debía terminar ese trabajo―. **¿Qué quieres, Sting?**

― **¡Oh, sí!** ―recordó―. **Hay un hombre desmayado en la terraza de Erza.**

― **¿Qué?**

― **Hay un hombre desmayado en la terraza de Erza, y está completamente desnudo…**

― **Sting…** ―Rogue volvió a masajearse la frente―. **¿Acaso estabas viendo porno en lugar de hacer la tarea?**

― **¡NO!** ―negó indignado―. **Veía un stream** ―vio como Rogue le iba a echar el discurso sobre su tendencia a procrastinar pero lo detuvo―. **¡Ese no es el punto! ¿Llamamos a una ambulancia?**

― **¿Para quién? ¿Para ti?** ―El azabache elevó una ceja y se volvió hacia su lap top―. **Seguro te encierran por demencia…**

― **¡QUE NO ESTOY IMAGINÁNDOMELO!** ―con su pie hizo que la silla de Rogue diese media vuelta y él quedase de frente al chico estudioso―. **¡TE DIGO QUE** _ **TODO**_ **ESO QUE VI NO LO PUDE IMAGINAR!**

― **Oh… ¿** _ **todo eso**_ **…?** ―soltó Rogue divertido y Sting sintió su cara caliente al darse cuenta lo malinterpretable de sus palabras.

― **Eres un…** ―frunció el ceño y agarró a Rogue del brazo y lo jaló para llevarlo hasta el lugar, el chico maldijo cuando el auricular que aún tenía en su oído ―y que por suerte― se salió a tiempo de su oreja evitando que su lap top se terminase estrellando en el piso―. **¡MIRA!** ―le dijo casi tirándolo al lugar en donde habían estado sus gatos señalándole al hombre.

― **Ahí hay un gato durmiendo…**

― **¿¡Un gato!?** ―incrédulo Sting miró que de verdad eso había.

― **En serio, Sting** ―Rogue bufó―. **Menos porno y más tarea…** ―dio dos pasos hacia dentro de la casa pero Fro lo detuvo jalando su pantalón―. **¿Y ahora qué sucede?** ―dulcificó su tono para el minino con traje de gato y Sting puso los ojos en blanco.

 _Todos menos él tenían trato preferencial._

― **No parece dormido…** ―dijo el rubio―. **Tal vez esta desmayado…**

Rogue trató de observar bien pero no podía distinguir si respiraba o no.

― **No sé… tal vez debamos llamar a Erza.**

― **¿Tú tienes su número?**

― **No** ―negó el azabache―, **pero trabaja en la biblioteca, tengo el número en el carnet de membresía.**

― **Bien, llámala** ―dijo Sting subiéndose en el borde del pequeño muro de su terraza.

― **¿Qué demonios haces?**

― **Necesita ayuda** ―respondió con una sonrisa antes de saltar hacia la terraza vecina.

― **¡STING ESPERA!** ―gritó Rogue pero el rubio ya estaba en el apartamento vecino, por pura suerte no se quebró las piernas al caer―. **Eres un…**

― **¡No respira bien!** ―le gritó desde ahí―. **¡Llama a Erza ahora!**

Rogue se guardó su insulto y corrió a hacer la llamada.

Fro y Lector siguieron el ejemplo de Sting y saltaron al apartamento contiguo.

El cabecilla de sus misiones estaba en apuros.

… _Y ellos debían ayudarlo…_

 **.**

 **] J & E [**

 **.**

Su mirada vagó por la fila indicada y negó.

 _No podía encontrar ninguno de los libros._

Erza continuó caminando en busca del siguiente volumen para ver si tenía suerte, era algo muy extraño que no pudiese encontrar ninguno, esos libros eran demasiado diferentes entre sí como para que fuesen prestados al mismo tiempo, además que ni siquiera aparecían como prestados en el sistema.

― **¿Qué pasa, jefa?** ―Bisca, una de las bibliotecarias auxiliares llegó a preguntarle.

― **No encuentro unos libros que estoy buscando.**

― **¿Necesitas ayuda?** ―Erza iba a negarse pero luego recordó lo urgente que era el encontrarlos, así que le dio la lista de libros que había apuntado en una hoja―. **¡Wow! Este libro de acá y este de acá…** ―la joven se puso roja, muchos de esos libros eran bastante cuestionables―. **Esta lista es bastante…**

― **Variada…** ―terminó Erza por ella y la otra joven solo rió.

― **Claro,** _ **variada**_ **… y es bastante extraño que no los puedas encontrar. ¿Segura que están aquí?**

― **Sí, estoy segura. Sé que han pedido esos libros antes.**

― **Ummm….** ―Bisca se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativa―, **puede que estén aún en los carritos de recolección** ―Erza asintió ante esa idea, a veces los libros permanecían en sus carritos por varios días, e incluso a veces se mandaban a las bodegas para revisión de estado.

― **Tienes razón** ―sonrió―. **¿Crees que debamos empezar por los que están en bodega?**

― **Podríamos cubrir varios, los de aquí y los de bodega** ―Erza la dejó continuar―, **yo podría ayudarte con los del segundo y tercer piso, y tú te encargas de los del primero, cuarto y quinto. Dudo que estén en los de los pisos superiores.**

― **¿Y en bodega?**

― **Y en bodega…** ―Bisca formó un arma el índice y el pulgar y fingió disparar―. **¡Bang! Tengo a la presa ¡Chico escoba!** ―llamó al conserje quien se acercó con rapidez a ellas.

― **Su nombre es Max, Bisca** ―la regañó y el joven le sonrió tímido por recordar su nombre.

― **Lo sé, lo sé** ―dijo la joven de cabello verde restándole importancia―. **El punto es que te necesitamos, toma** ―le pasó la lista―. **¿Podrías hacernos el favor de ver si estos libros están en los carritos de recolección de la bodega? Erza los necesita con urgencia.**

Max miró la lista, parpadeó varias veces y se rascó detrás de la cabeza claramente incómodo.

― **Estos libros…**

― **Sí, sí, son muy** _ **variados**_ **….** ―terminó Erza por él totalmente apenada, ahora sentía pena por Jellal al tener un trabajo que le hacía tener que pedir tales libros, el " _Kamasutra de la Nueva Era"_ era casi el más liviano de la lista―. U **-un amigo está haciendo una tesis sobre literatura pop…**

Bisca soltó un resoplido burlón haciéndole ver que no le creía para nada.

― **Claro, Alzack y yo usamos un par de esos para una tesis** ―dijo divertida―, **y nos fue tan bien poniendo en práctica la teoría que nació Asuka. Si quieres puedo recomendarte más libros de** _ **referencia**_ _ **bibliográfica**_ **…**

― **¡BISCA!** ―roja como su cabello le quitó la lista a Max―. Mejor lo hago yo sola.

― **Oh, vamos, Erza… no te preocupes, yo y el chico escoba nos encargamos… solo dime ¿Ese amigo es el chico guapo de cabello azul con el que tanto hablabas?**

Erza se puso más roja ante la mención de Jellal.

― **Eso no te…**

― **¡Oh, es él!** ―Bisca aplaudió encantada―. **¿Cómo se llamaba? Tenía un nombre muy inusual… ¿Jamal? ¿Geralt? ¿Gemalt?**

― **¡JELLAL!** ―Erza corrigió en automático y en seguida se arrepiento al ver la sonrisilla picara de Bisca.

 _Por supuesto, había caído en su trampa._

Soltó un suspiro.

Bisca a veces le recordaba a dos de sus amigas en el Mundo Mágico.

 _Mirajane y Cana._

― **Suficiente** ―Erza negó y respiró hondo para recuperar la compostura e intentó borrar las imágenes de su mente de ella y Jellal besándose―. **De verdad ocupo los libros y estoy perdiendo el tiempo.**

― **Yo le ayudaré** ―Max habló decidido―. **Parece que de verdad son importantes, señorita Scarlet.**

― **Lo son** ―Erza frunció el ceño preocupada, de pronto y sin motivo alguno sintió su corazón acelerarse.

― **¿Señorita Erza?** ―Max le miró preocupado―. **¿Está bien?**

― **Yo…** ―Erza trató de controlar sus latidos erráticos.

― **¿Erza?** ―la voz de otra de sus compañeras de trabajo hizo que los latidos se acrecentaran―. Tienes una llamada en la línea 1, parece importante.

― **¿Llamada?**

La joven de cabello morado asintió.

― **Sí, un hombre llamado Rogue, no me quiso decir más.**

― **Bien, gracias Laki** ―agradeció y con paso presuroso se encaminó al teléfono.

 _Sabía que algo estaba pasando._

Algo malo.

…Y quería creer que su presentimiento era incorrecto…

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **Sus comentarios animan la escritura.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Otra vez pasó algo ¿¡Pueden curarlo de una vez!? Dx Ay my OTP…

¿Qué creen que está pasando ahora? O:

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras/os amables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **CristianDavid**

 **Bluewater**

 **HELL ANGEL BLACK**

 **Akane Scarlet**

 **Gabe Logan**

 **KissaYunna**

Vosotras/os amables reviewistas sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

 **Guest** **:** Waaaaa~ Demasiadas gracias por todos tus reviews, me emociona que encuentres emocionante cada cap y que te sorprendas de buena manera con cada cap de la historia. *w* Espero que la buena sensación se mantenga en este nuevo cap y en los siguientes, aunque sin lágrimas porque la OTP merece ser feliz. QwQ. De corazón, mil gracias por leer. Besos. O3O/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias de corazón por leer.**

 **Gracias mil por comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _._


	9. Investiga Bien Tus Libros De Referencias

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! Como les dije, quiero terminar Serendipia este mes así que acá tienen un nuevo cap lleno… lleno de… ¡No puedo decir! **7x7)r** Espero lo disfruten y gracias mil por sus comentarios y teorías, amo leer sus teorías. **xD**

¡Que lo disfruten y gracias por leer y comentar! **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

― **Nueve** **―**

 **Investiga Bien Tus Libros De Referencias.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Le miraba llena de preocupación.

 _No podía estar pasando de nuevo._

― **Erza…** ―Irene se sentó junto a su hija cuando apareció, no había podido llegar antes puesto que estaba en una reunión con el Consejo Mágico―. **Lamento llegar hasta ahora, hija. ¿Qué sucedió?**

― **Sé que si no llegaste antes fue porque no era posible** ―Erza no retiró sus ojos de Jellyberry―. **No sé qué le pasó. Estaba en esta forma cuando llegué, respira bien, y se despierta de vez en cuando…**

― **Creí que darle de tu magia nos daría más tiempo, no entiendo que sucede, no sé cómo ayudarlo…** ―respondió Irene en un susurro, como si decirle eso en voz más alta le fuese a romper el corazón a su hija.

― **Lo sé** ―la lagrima que resbaló por la mejilla de Erza hizo a Irene sentirse inútil, ni siquiera cuando pasó por el castigo para quitarle la magia o cuando la exiliaron la vio llorando.

― **Erza…** ―Irene llevó su mano a la cabeza de su hija y comenzó a peinar su cabello―, **recuerda que eres tú la que nunca se rinde en cuanto a la esperanza, no te rindas ahora.**

― **No lo haré** ―la joven se limpió la lágrima―, **soy tu hija después de todo** ―le sonrió a pesar de su obvia tristeza.

― **Así es** ―Irene le devolvió la sonrisa y cuando el timbre de la puerta de Erza sonó, aceptó de buena gana que su hija le diese al gato para cuidarlo.

Después de todo de ese gato-hombre dependía la felicidad de su hija.

 _Y la esperanza acababa de crecer._

Cuando Erza abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a su amiga Bisca allí.

― **¡Hey, hey!** ―la chica le sonrió y al verla decaída se preocupó, cuando la llamaron lo único que les dijo antes de irse era que alguien estaba enfermo y la necesitaba―. **¿La persona que estaba enferma está mejor?**

― **No del todo** ―le contestó lo más sinceramente posible que pudo.

― **Entiendo** ―Bisca dejó las bolsas que traía en el suelo y le colocó una mano en el hombro―. **Cuando mi hija se enfermó y nos dijeron que nos preparáramos para lo peor nunca nos permitimos perder la esperanza, y tú nos apoyaste mucho. Así que, si nos necesitas, estaremos para ti, ¿entendido? Ese té mágico que nos diste formó gran parte de ese milagro.**

Erza no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _Bisca le llamaba té mágico sin saber que en realidad algo de eso tenía._

A pesar de que no tenía magia aún podía mezclar hierbas, el té que le dio para la pequeña Asuka no fue lo que la sanó, pero si le ayudó a mantener la fuerza para soportar hasta que encontraron el tratamiento correcto.

― **De verdad te lo agradezco** ―le sonrió con sinceridad―. **Gracias por venir aquí a decírmelo.**

― **¡Oh, no es nada!** ―la joven de verde cabellera negó con la mano―. **Aunque para serte sincera, la verdadera razón por la que vine es para traerte esos libros que tu** _ **amigo**_ **ocupaba.**

― **¿¡Encontraste los libros!?** ―no pudo contener la emoción.

― **Max y yo los encontramos en donde te dije que podían estar, estaban en los carritos. Aunque no todos, solo pudimos encontrar trece. Como parecía que los necesitabas de manera tan urgente, pensamos que lo mejor era traértelos, aunque bueno, como yo salía antes decidí venir de una vez, pero quería que supieses que él también ayudó, ya sabes** ―le cerró un ojo―, **por si quieres darle un bono en navidad.**

Erza no pudo evitar reír y abrazar a Bisca.

― **¡DE VERDAD TE LO AGRADEZCO!** ―sorprendida la joven le devolvió el abrazo y luego se despidió más tranquila al verla más animada.

Erza corrió con las bolsas en las manos al cerrar la puerta.

― **¡MAMÁ!** ―gritó entrando al cuarto tirando todos los libros al piso, su madre apenas y sujetó al gato que casi se le cae del regazo por el susto― **¡Los libros!**

― **Los libros…** ―Irene dejó al gato-hombre en la cama y se acercó al lugar en donde Erza revisaba página tras página de uno de los tomos―. **Así nos tomará mucho tiempo** ―la mujer extendió su mano a los libros y musitó un hechizo, de inmediato siete libros levitaron y brillaron―. **Esos son los que tienen algún rastro de magia.**

― **¿Qué fue lo qué…?**

― **Ya deberías saber que en cuanto vincular y desvincular magia de cosas tu madre es una especialista, encontrar rastros de magia en cosas es fácil para mí. Aún así, hay siete libros, necesitaremos ayuda. Volveré en un momento.**

― **Claro** ―para cuando acabo de pronunciar esa palabra su madre ya había desaparecido―. **Resiste Jellal…** ―Erza se levantó y acarició de nuevo al minino― **Resiste un poco más… por favor…**

Como si pudiese escucharla, Jellyberry maulló.

… _Y eso la llenó de fuerza…_

 **.**

 **] J & E [**

 **.**

El tercer libro fue descartado con rapidez.

 _Los lentes de lectura veloz fueron de gran ayuda._

― **Es peor de lo que pensé** ―Irene retiró los lentes de sus ojos y Erza dejó de dar la pócima revitalizadora a Jellyberry gota a gota con el dedo.

― **¿A qué te refieres?**

― **Ese símbolo en su rostro se me hacía vagamente conocido** ―Irene dejó salir magia de su mano, un sello apareció sobre el libro pero luego de un par de hechizos romperse en el aire como si fuese cristal, gracias a ello Erza fue capaz de ver el grabado mágico―. **Este sello es un hechizo prohibido de alto nivel, fue usado por los antiguos reinos de** **Isghar** **para torturar rebeldes, traidores y a cuanto mago se les antojara** ―Erza le miró con terror―. **La magia parece desaparecer pero en realidad se acumula en una pequeña lácrima dentro del sellado, la idea es drenar por completo la magia del mago hasta matarlo, dejando una lácrima de etherano puro en su lugar, muchos magos** **Ishgaritas** **usaron este hechizo para crear objetos mágicos de alto poder o tener magia almacenada para las guerras.**

― **Entonces Jellal… está…**

― **Está muriendo** ―la sombra que pasó por el rostro de su hija fue dolorosa de ver―. **Es casi imposible romper ese sello** ―Irene se levantó―. **Ahora todo queda claro, el hechizo que lo transformó en gato mantenía la perdida de magia más baja, como lo transformé en un humano perdió magia a un ritmo más acelerado, si no hubiese consumida tu píldora de magia ayer habría sido mortal para él.**

― **¿Su forma de gato lo salvaba?**

― **Así es.**

― **Entonces… ¿Es posible que él mismo se hechizase?**

― **No lo creo…** ―Irene se cruzó de brazos―. **Alguien más lo hizo, pero lo hizo para salvarlo.**

― **¿Alguien más? No había nadie más en la biblioteca…** ―Erza vagó su mirada por la habitación hasta que alguien llamó su atención―. **¡La ropa!**

― **¿La ropa?**

― **Nunca encontré la ropa de Jellal en la biblioteca** ―señaló la silla en donde había puesto la ropa que Fro y Lector habían recolectado para ella, de hecho, ambos gatos habían evitado que Sting sacase a Jellyberry del apartamento, de haberlo hecho de seguro Jellal habría perdido su magia por completo al estar fuera de la magia protectora de Irene.

 _Ambos mininos habían comprendido las palabras de su lider antes de caer inconciente._

― **¿Y eso significa?** ―Irene alzó una ceja.

― **Que alguien estuvo allí, tal vez yo intervine en la ayuda que le brindaban…**

― **Pero si alguien quería ayudarlo y te vio llegar debió averiguar en donde estuvo. Los Qlyneer debieron venir a por él.**

― **Tal vez no lo han detectado por tu campo de protección.**

― **O tal vez no sabían cómo ayudarlo** ―Irene se quedó pensativa―, **si fue un Qlyneer de los que ese chico-gato mencionó tal vez alguno te conoce y sabía de tu conexión conmigo, o quizá fue uno de los compañeros del dichoso Crime Sorcière o un seguidor de Brain, cabe la remota posibilidad de que alguien se esté haciendo pasar por él y por eso su ropa y cosas desaparecieron y por eso no lo están buscando.**

― **¿Pero por qué no lo ayudarían más? Dejarlo ahí a pesar de convertirlo en gato pudo significar…** ―negó Erza con la cabeza, no era momento para pensamientos lúgubres―. **Sea como fuese, en este momento solo me importa saber si es posible quitar ese sello.**

― **Es casi imposible** ―la joven tragó grueso ante las palabras de su madre, si ella decía eso era porque cualquier otro mago lo daría por imposible―, **yo…** ―Irene se levantó y colocó su mano en el hombro de su hija―. **Debo investigar más sobre esto, sé que la biblioteca secreta de tu abuelo tiene más información sobre ese método.**

― **¿Podrás acceder a ellos? Solo el abuelo Belserion tiene la autoridad para acceder a esa parte de la biblioteca.**

― **Vamos, hija** ―Irene sonrió con suficiencia― **. ¿Acaso no somos su nieta y bisnieta favoritas? Además, soy la futura reina, no hay manera de que se me niegue algo.**

Erza le devolvió la sonrisa.

― **Mamá, gracias…**

― **No tienes por qué agradecer** ―la futura reina se inclinó a besar la frente de su hija―. **Sigue dándole la pócima revitalizadora, lo que le queda de magia es lo único que lo separa de la muerte. Trataré de encontrar una solución cuanto antes. ¡Y cuídate tú también! Nada de pasar hambre y sueño por cuidar a ese chico-gato. ¿Entendido?**

― **Entendido** ―casi rió por el regaño y continuó sonriendo aún cuando su madre se había retirado.

Tenía algo muy claro.

… _No estaba sola en medio de todo eso…_

 **.**

 **[ J &E ]**

 **.**

Cuatro días completos pasaron.

Erza se reportó enferma en su trabajo en la biblioteca para poder atender a Jellyberry, debía darle la amarga pócima sin falta y cuidar que no dejase de respirar.

 _Cada día parecía más débil._

Sus amigos la habían llegado a visitar pero Erza los despedía con rapidez, les agradecía a todos ellos sus visitas y su preocupación, pero en ese momento no podían ayudarle, o al menos no en cuanto a su mayor problema, ya que varios de ellos si le ayudaron a mantenerse bien alimentada porque llegaban siempre a visitarla con comida en mano, al parecer todos se habían empeñado en que estaba enferma por no comer adecuadamente.

 _Eran muy buenos amigos._

Inclusive Sting y Rogue le preguntaban por la salud de Jellyberry, especialmente cuando hablaban de terraza a terraza al llamar a Fro y a Lector que llegaban a visitar a su antiguo lider de travesuras, ambos gatitos parecían animar a Jellyberry con sus maullidos, muchas veces incluso le traían una croqueta _Fishy Fishy Nyan_ para él, Erza se aseguraba de guardarlas en un frasco de vidrio y alimentar a Jellyberry con ellas cuando estaba consiente, aunque fuese miga a miga lo hacía comer de esas croquetas llenas de buenos deseos.

― **¿Sigue vivo?** ―la manera de aparecer de la nada de su madre competía con la manera en que soltaba esa clase de preguntas en la escala de cosas que a veces desesperaban a Erza de su madre.

― **Por supuesto que lo está…**

― **Entonces todo lo que investigué puede que sirva para algo** ―su hija la miró ansiosa―. **Encontré muchos postulados mágicos e historia** **Ishgarita** **interesante, y también un tratado sobre el sello, aunque no había nada sobre algún contra hechizo, al menos hablaba un poco de su estructura, y eso es una parte importante para crear un contra hechizo o romperlo con un ritual.**

― **¿Entonces podrás hacerlo?** ―la emoción en su voz hizo soltar un suspiro a su madre.

― **Es la mejor opción que tenemos, no te miento, no es algo seguro y será sumamente doloroso para él, y tal vez desee hasta morir cuando inicie el ritual, pero no hay otra manera por el momento, ni mucho menos contamos con tiempo…**

Erza miró preocupada a Jellyberry.

No solo estaba en juego su vida sino también era posible que el ritual no sirviese, tal vez lo haría pasar por un inmenso dolor que no sabía si terminaría por ayudarlo.

 _¿Y sí lo hacía sufrir dolor y agonía en vano?_

― **Miau… ―** Jellyberry se levantó con dificultad de su regazo y alzó su patita hacía ella, sus exóticos ojos dorados con vetas verdes parecieron brillar, mostrándole la convicción que sentía y la confianza que depositaba en ambas.

― **Lo haremos** ―dijo Erza con aplomo y se inclinó a besar la cabecita del minino―. **Te salvaremos…**

Irene soltó otro largo suspiro.

― **Pues bien, ese gato te complementa en terquedad, no me queda de otra** ―la hechicera extendió un dedo a su hija―, **y yo no soy quien soy por dejarme amedrentar por cosas difíciles de lograr** ―su hija le sonrió con confianza―. **Iré a Dragnof por las cosas y la ayuda que necesito, pero debes saber que te tocará una de las partes más difíciles del ritual.**

― **¿Yo?** ―Erza le miró confusa―. **Pero yo no tengo magia.**

― **Tienes la mínima que te permite mantenerte y más que suficiente para que no pases por tanto dolor** ―su mirada preocupada no pasó desapercibida por Erza―, **y además, él en este momento comparte tu esencia al haber ingerido tu magia, si alguien puede ser efectivo en esa parte del ritual, eres tú. ¿Estás dispuesta a sufrir aún más por este chico-gato, Erzaëlí?**

Erza ni siquiera lo pensó, solo sonrió con la misma aura confiada de su madre.

― **¿Cuándo me he quejado del dolor?**

Así eran ellas.

… _Dispuestas a tolerar lo que sea por proteger a quienes amaban…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

Ni siquiera quería pensar en cuantas reglas había roto.

 _Irene siempre fue madre antes que reina._

La joven paseó su mirada por todos los preparativos, los objetos mágicos que incrementarían la barrera de protección de Irene y lo que estaba por suceder allí no fuese percibido por los guardianes de magia, un contenedor de energía mágica, las tres jóvenes ayudantes que trajo para asistirla, el báculo de poder que se suponía nunca debía dejar el reino, y por último, la espada mágica que ahora tenía en su mano.

 _Lo único que podría romper la lácrima dentro de Jellal._

― **¿Se encuentra bien, princesa?** ―una joven de cabello azul se acercó a ella preocupada.

― **No tienes que llamarme princesa, Wendy** ―Erza le sonrió, esa joven había sido parte de su escuadrón, la más joven dragon slayer de sus reclutas y con un enorme potencial, por eso no le sorprendió saber que su madre la había tomado bajo su instrucción luego de que su escuadrón fuese desmantelado―. **Recuerdo muy bien que te dije que éramos camaradas y amigas ¿verdad?**

― **Sí, lo recuerdo** ―sonrió apenada.

― **Pues lo seguimos siendo** ―la pelirroja acomodó mejor la sabana sobre Jellyberry, ya tantas transformaciones de gato a hombre le habían enseñado a taparlo antes de volverlo humano―, **y respondiendo a tu pregunta, me siento preocupada… y asustada…** ―la joven maga tomó su mano con cariño.

― **Sé que si su alteza Irene y usted se proponen algo de seguro funcionará, daré lo mejor para ayudarles. Se lo prometo, usted siempre me ayudó, me alentó y me protegió cuando fui parte de su escuadrón, es mi turno para serte a usted de utilidad.**

― **Muchas gracias, Wendy…** ―Erza le devolvió el apretón en su mano.

― **Bien** ―Irene se colocó en el centro de la habitación luego de escribir con magia las runas necesarias alrededor de ellos, todos los muebles de Erza habían sido retirados a excepción de la cama en donde ellos dos estaban que ahora estaba en el centro del cuarto―, **repasemos lo que les dije, ¿Juliet?**

― **¡Ahoy!** ―la animada jovencita de dos coletas naranjas brincó en su sitio―. **¡Mi deber, mi señora, es brindarle la magia al protector de barrera cuando usted deba usar la mayor parte de la suya en ayudar a romper el sello!**

― **¿Heine?** ―miró a una chica de cabello negro.

― **Yo me encargaré de ayudar a controlar el flujo de energía mágica que salga al romper el sello** ―mucho más sosegada que la otra joven, la azabache se colocó en su posición.

― **¿Wendy?**

― **Y-Yo…** ―tartamudeó, aún no se acostumbraba a la mirada de la futura reina―, **usaré mi hechizo de** **Deus** **Mageia sobre el señor Jellal cuando usted lo devuelva a su forma normal, de esta manera incrementaré su poder mágico para evitar que se le agote antes de que rompamos la lacrima y liberemos su propia magia** ―recitó de memoria, ese era una de las partes más delicadas del ritual, si ella fallaba con el hechizo, el mago que estaban por ayudar se quedaría sin una onza de magia y moriría―, **y además es mi deber tratar la herida de la espada para evitar cualquier posibilidad… letal…**

La chica miró preocupada a Erza.

― **Wendy** ―Irene se acercó a ella―, **no dudes ¿entiendes?** ―ella asintió―. **Si las escogí a ustedes fue primeramente porque sé que pueden con la tarea, y segundo, porque confío en las tres, son mis mejores pupilas, no me decepcionen.**

― **¡Sí, señora!** ―las tres jóvenes respondieron alto y claro y Erza no pudo evitar sonreír, por más que su madre ocultase ese lado de ella de los demás, para ella siempre estaría claro que Irene Belserion tenía un inmenso lado maternal.

 _Ella era quien más recibía de ese amor de madre._

― **Y por último…** ―Irene miró a su hija.

― **Yo clavaré la espada que encantarás, no me detendré hasta romper la lacrima que retiene la magia y se encuentra en su corazón, no dudaré sin importar el dolor que le cause, no pararé sin importar el dolor que sienta, no la retiraré hasta terminar con el ritual…** ―su mirada determinada era la misma que muchas veces tuvo en el campo de batalla.

 _Nada la haría retroceder._

― **Entonces iniciemos** ―Irene tomó su báculo mágico hecho a partir de huesos de dragón y piedras mágicas de Etherano, lo primero que hizo fue invocar un sello mágico para acrecentar el campo de protección del que Juliet se encargaría de mantener, luego se acercó a su hija, tomó la espada y la encantó para que fuese atraída hacía la magia de Erza que la lácrima en el corazón del mago había tragado días atrás―. **No dudes al clavarla** ―su hija afirmó con la cabeza con solemnidad, Irene decidió ayudarle a relajarse **―. Recuerda que tú mejor que nadie conoce el camino al corazón del chico gato ¿o me equivoco?** ―casi ríe al ver la cara abochornada de su hija.

― **Su alteza** ―Juliet le mostró que ya había tomado control del hechizo de protección.

 _Y entonces un enorme círculo mágico apareció bajo ellos._

Irene Belserion inició un cántico de palabras tan antiguas que no se parecía a nada que las jóvenes hubiesen escuchado alguna vez, los sonidos provenientes de sus labios se asemejaban más al ulular del viento, al correr del agua, al crepitar del fuego y al agrietamiento de la tierra que a palabras, cuando pareció que la habitación se había convertido en el centro de un tormentoso desastre natural, una luz roja brilló en el tatuaje del gato, en ese momento la gran hechicera movió su báculo hacia él y volvió a ser el hombre que Erza había conocido bajo la sábana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo.

 _Iniciaba la parte más difícil._

El hechizo Deus Mageia de Wendy hizo brillar el cuerpo del mago indicando su éxito, Irene aplicó su Deus Zero sobre el tatuaje para revelar el sello que quiso darle pelea pero falló, un circulo ascendió desde el ojo del joven e Irene lo atacó con una ráfaga roja de su báculo que lo destruyó en mil pedazos y lo hizo aullar de dolor, algo que hizo al corazón de Erza acelerarse en pánico pero no le impidió actuar cuando su madre le indicó que era el momento para que cumpliese su parte.

Erza besó la frente de Jellal y subió su brazo lo más alto que pudo.

… _Y entonces, clavó la espada…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **Sus comentarios animan la escritura.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

¿Me pregunto qué pasará? ¿¡Resultará el ritual!? Tendrán que buscar otra manera… Dx

¿Quién o quienes encantaron a Jellal? DD: ¿Alguien lo está suplantando? DDDDx

Por cierto, los hechizos de Irene y Wendy son del canon, aunque el Deus que usa Wendy no es del todo canon, los Deus de Wendy aumentan defensa y ataque, en este caso el Deus de ella aumenta la magia. NwN

Gracias mil por leer. Espero les haya gustado. O3O/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras/os amables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **Stormy Night Of Rain92**

 **Ponyminiu**

 **CristianDavid**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **KisaYunna**

 **Bluewater14**

Vosotras/os amables reviewistas sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

 **Melany** : Me hace feliz que no tengan problemas con el fluff, yo soy feliz escribiéndolo. *w* Oh, sí… Sting y Rogue son pareja… 7w7)r Yo amo ese ship, y la verdad también fue mi primer ship BL. xDD Pero son tan lindos juntos que no puedo evitarlo. *w*)r Irene sin duda los shipea, pero para ella es difícil despegarse de su hija. xD Espero te guste el neuvo cap, gracias mil por leer. NwN/

 **Guest** : Este Jellal sale del sartén para caer al fuego. QwQ Pero esperemos que no pase algo peor… esperemos… D: Gracias mil por leer. Besos. NwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias de corazón por leer.**

 **Gracias mil por comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _._


	10. Los Finales Suelen Ser Nuevos Comienzos

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! ¡Lo prometido es deuda! **.o.)9** Les dije que lo terminaría en diciembre, y aquí tienen el cap final. Ha sido un fic sumamente entretenido de escribir y espero que también lo haya sido al leer. Probablemente pronto suba un fic especial para diciembre, que es en canon... **:x** Gracias por su apoyo, gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios que sin ellos no tendría ni el ánimo ni el valor para publicar. **xD**

¡Que disfruten el final!

 **¡Gracias a todos vosotros que habéis leído y animado mi vida con un comentario!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

― **Diez** **―**

 **Los Finales Suelen Ser Nuevos Comienzos**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ninguna de las presentes jamás había escuchado tanta agonía.

 _Pero debían continuar por su bien._

Erza sintió la magia oponiéndose a ella, era un dolor electrizante que casi paralizaba sus músculos y que jugaba con cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, en ese momento entendió porque su condición sin magia era una ventaja según su madre, solo sentía un pequeño porcentaje de lo que debería sentir, si fuese una maga completa no soportaría ese dolor.

 _El dolor que él sí estaba sintiendo._

― **Perdóname…** ―apenas pudo susurrar al ver lágrimas salir de sus ojos y escuchar sus gritos, era peor presenciar eso a sentir como la sangre había llenado sus manos al clavarle la espada―, **pero esto es para salvarte…**

― **Er…za…** ―pudo balbucear él, sus ojos se abrieron un poco y ella pudo ver como él no la culpaba de nada.

― **Estarás bien…** ―la joven bajó su frente hasta chocar con la de él y utilizando toda su fuerza terminó de penetrar en su corazón.

 _Y entonces la habitación se llenó de un sonido de quiebre._

― **¡Ahora,** **Heine** **!** ―Ordenó Irene cuando la magia retenida de Jellal comenzó a salir, la luz que despedía era casi cegadora pero la joven se las ingenió para redirigirla al objeto mágico que la retendría, por su parte Irene aumentó el poder mágico en su círculo mágico, pero al ver como su alumna batallaba por mantener ese flujo mágico extendió una de sus manos para ayudarle.

 _No esperaba que tanta magia estuviese retenida._

― **Wendy, detén tu Deus en él y úsalo en** **Heine** ―la futura reina destinó otra parte de su magia a la magia protectora de Juliet ya que era mucha más magia de la prevista y temía que se rompiese―. **Heine** ―habló lo más alto y claro que pudo para poder ser escuchada en medio de los gritos del mago y el sonido de la magia―, **el retenedor no será suficiente, debemos solidificar la magia, cuando cuente hasta tres dejarás de tratar de controlar el flujo y ayudarás a Juliet en la barrera ¿Comprendes?**

La joven le miró nerviosa, casi aterrada.

― **¡S-sí, señora!**

― **Uno** ―Irene comenzó a concentrar más de su magia―, **dos,** Heine traspasó una parte de la suya a la protección y Wendy utilizó un segundo Deus en Juliet que sorprendió gratamente a su maestra―, **tres…** ―en ese momento una poderosa ráfaga mágica salió de Lady Belserion, dos enormes alas rojizas salieron de su espalda y el flujo mágico proveniente de Jellal pareció pequeño en comparación con la magia que lo envolvió y comenzó a dominar.

― **Señora…** ―las tres aprendices le miraron sorprendidas, nunca habían visto a nadie usar la manera avanzada de la magia dragon slayer; y, a pesar de que no era su forma completa, era tan asombrosa como aterradora.

― **ELECTENTAS SOLIDFIATELARE MAGIATUS REGENTA** ―proclamó, su voz era poderosa, mucho más de lo normal, como si una segunda voz se alzase junto con la de ella―. **¡ETHERIUS PROCUKLUTAMAE ECLENTIS!** ―el flujo mágico comenzó a solidificarse y luego de varios minutos la intensidad disminuyó hasta ser un caudal regular que permitió a Irene disminuir su propio poder mágico y reducir la carga que había puesto sobre sus tres estudiantes que luchaban con el agotamiento de mantener la protección mágica.

― **¡JELLAL!** ―Erza casi flaquea al sostener la espada cuando dejó de sentir su corazón latir―. **¡JELLAL!**

― **¡Wendy ahora!** ―Irene atrajo todo el restante de la magia proveniente del azulado, una enorme lácrima se apoderaba de media habitación, la joven aprendiz enfocó toda su magia en el mago y el brillo verde que lo envolvió devolvió el latir de su corazón e hizo volver la sangre en las manos de la antigua princesa, la ropa y la cama a él **―. Puedes retirar la espada, Erza…** ―indicó y con mucha dificultad su hija comenzó a removerla, sus músculos parecían atrofiados debido a la intensidad casi eléctrica de la magia, aún así fue capaz de removerla sin quejarse.

 _Todo lo que le importaba ahora se reducía a él._

― **¿Jellal?** ―le llamó en un murmullo, el círculo mágico bajo ellos cambió de color y su madre llevó su mano hasta donde antes estaba la marca en el rostro del joven.

― **Deberé colocar un sello de protección en lugar del que tenía, espero no te moleste ver esa marca de ahora en adelante** ―Erza solo asintió, su atención estaba puesta en el respirar de él, Irene retiró su mano dejando una marca similar a la anterior, mas ahora el símbolo tatuado se asemejaba a la cruz del escudo del reino Dragnof―. **Pueden descansar, chicas** ―sus alumnas simplemente se dejaron caer al suelo completamente agotadas e Irene soltó un largo suspiro.

 _Llevaba mucho tiempo sin usar tanta magia._

― **Señora Irene** ―Heine fue la primera en poder ponerse de pie― **¿qué sucederá con eso?** ―señaló la enorme lácrima.

― **Bueno, pues se irá con nosotras a Dragnof** ―elevó los hombros para restarle importancia a pesar de todo el riesgo que significaba, transportar toda esa cantidad de magia podría ser detectado por los Qlyneer y eso significaba responder muchas preguntas que no quería responder, a duras penas había podido hacer pasar su báculo entre la barrera de dos mundos sin ser detectado.

 _«Tal vez pueda usar aquel hechizo…»_ Pensó con algo de emoción, crear y probar sus hechizos era algo que la llenaba de entusiasmo casi infantil.

― **¡JELLAL!** ―la emoción de su hija la sacó de sus pensamientos.

― **Er…za…** ―el joven abrió poco a poco sus ojos, su rostro estaba pálido ya que aún no había recuperado magia suficiente, pero al menos ya estaba fuera de peligro.

― **Pudimos hacerlo…** ―sollozó ella, un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas al rostro de él―. **Estarás bien…**

― **No llores…** ―con dificultad elevó su mano al rostro de la peli-escarlata―. **Lo siento…**

― **Y más te vale que lo sientas, nos has dado muchos problemas, chico-gato. Ya no sé si permitirte dormirte y despertarte con mi hija a tu lado el resto de la vida que te acabamos de salvar.**

― **¡Mamá!** ―le miró enrojecida su hija y el joven en su regazo no pudo evitar soltar una adolorida carcajada junto a los demás en la habitación.

El ambiente se relajó de inmediato.

 _Esa era la magia de la risa._

Ni siquiera parecía que hacía un momento un ritual inédito y de alto riesgo acabase de ocurrir.

― **Aquí tiene, señor** ―Wendy se acercó a la cama con un vaso de la pócima revitalizadora que Irene preparó para que Erza le diese a Jellyberry.

― **Gracias, Wendy** ―con una sonrisa agradecida Erza la recibió, con algo de trabajo Jellal se pudo sentar, y arrecostado en el hombro de su peli-escarlata comenzó a beber.

― **¡Es dulce!** ―dijo admirado.

― **¿Dulce?** ―preguntó Erza―. **Antes era amarga ¿tú la cambiaste, Wendy?**

― **Solo es un hechizo simple que nos enseñó la maestra Irene para que los niños que atendemos se tomen las pócimas medicinales** ―informó e Irene volteó a ver a otro lado cuando su hija la vio de manera acusadora por no haber usado ese hechizo antes para eliminar el pésimo sabor de la pócima.

 _¿Pero quién podía culparla?_

Se suponía que torturar un poco a los yernos era el deber de las suegras.

― **Lady Belserion** ―Jellal terminó de beber y se sintió con más energía―. **Gracias, gracias a todas ustedes** ―miró a todas las mujeres en la habitación―. **Estaré eternamente agradecido con todas…**

― **Solo has feliz a mi hija y lo daré por pagado** ―Jellal asintió con completa seguridad a pesar de que sus mejillas ganaron color, así como lo hicieron las de la mujer a su lado―. **Por lo pronto descansa, aún tienes que enfrentar tu vuelta a Altair y resolver el misterio detrás de todo esto** ―sin esperar su respuesta se volvió a sus aprendices―. **Y nosotras nos vamos, volveré por esa lácrima después, debo encargarme de varias cosas antes de trasladarla** ―formando un semi circulo al tomarse de las manos, desaparecieron con un chasquido de dedos de Lady Irene.

 _Y así el lugar quedó en silencio._

― **Erza…** ―Jellal se volvió a ella poco a poco― **a ti es a quien deba más que a nadie.**

― **Estás vivo** ―le sonrió con dulzura―, **ese es mi pago…** ―su mano acarició la marca en su rostro―, **lamento que no pudiésemos deshacernos de toda esta marca.**

― **¿Se ve mal?**

― **¡N-no!** ―negó rápidamente―. **De cierta manera es como… como si siempre hubiese sido parte de ti…**

― **Entonces está bien** ―observó a la joven bostezar, se sentó por completo y la atrajo a sus brazos con gentileza, para después llevarla a acostarse en la cama por completo―. **Necesitas descansar** ―sus dedos acariciaron una de sus mejillas y subió hasta sus ojeras―. **No lo has hecho en varios días, necesitas hacerlo.**

― **No soy yo la que pasó por todo ese dolor…**

― **¿Cuál dolor?** ―le dijo en tono de broma y besó su frente, haciéndola reír.

Mas la seriedad volvió a ella.

― **Jellal ¿Cuándo vuelvas a Altair…?**

― **No lo sé** ―contestó la pregunta que ella dejó en el aire―, **hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, pude escuchar lo que tú y tu madre hablaban y tengo las mismas dudas, no sé qué sucedió, no sé qué pasará y si te soy sincero, espero lo peor.**

― **Lo peor…** ―susurró Erza y se abrazó a él, ocultando su rostro en la sabana que cubría su pecho.

― **Pero no importa si es lo peor** ―peinó con cariño las hebras de su largo cabello escarlata―, **te prometo que regresaré a ti** ―la joven elevó su rostro lleno de preocupación y lágrimas retenidas hacia él―, **no desperdiciaré todo el esfuerzo que ustedes pusieron por salvarme, te juró, que pase lo que pase** ―sus dedos volvieron a acariciar su rostro y se inclinó hacia ella― **volveré a ti, te encontré por casualidad, y ahora no pienso perderte…** ―susurró contra sus labios y selló el juramento con un beso.

Y continuaron sellando su promesa hasta dormirse.

 _...Para después del desayuno, él ya se había ido a enfrentar su destino…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

Las runas decoraban toda la circunferencia de la lácrima.

 _Irene estaba increíblemente emocionada._

― **No puedo creer que esté por probar este hechizo…** ―con una enorme sonrisa miró a su hija quien le ayudaba a escribir con tiza las runas en el suelo que le permitirían intercambiar de lugar un simple montón de ropa en un lugar secreto de su estudio con esa enorme lácrima, pero, al ver su semblante apagado la hizo bajar su emoción―. **Apenas ha pasado una semana, Erza** ―le recordó con cariño―. **Recuerda cuanta burocracia hay que enfrentar con estas cosas.**

Erza se concentró en terminar las runas antes de contestar.

― **Lo sé…** ―respondió poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose las rodillas―. **Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, ni siquiera tú has podido averiguar algo de él.**

― **Erzaëlí Belserion** ―Erza frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre completo―, **piensa en esto como la monarca que estás destinada a ser.**

― _ **Estaba**_ ―le recordó su hija, Irene puso los ojos en blanco pero le restó importancia con el movimiento de una mano, para ella eso aún era más que posible.

― **Como sea, el punto es que pienses de manera práctica, política y por el bien de un reino** ―señaló la lácrima―. **Observa el tamaño de esto, esta magia salió de ese chico-gato, magia que se acumuló solo en un par de meses en un mago que tenía la mayor parte de sus poderes sellados debido a la restricción de poder mágico al cruzar al mundo humano. ¿Crees que sería buena idea deshacerse de un mago así? ¿Un reino cómo Altair se daría ese lujo?**

Erza negó y sonrió verdaderamente por primera vez en días.

― **Aunque un encarcelamiento de por vida es bastante posible…** ―dijo Irene haciendo que su hija la mirara con reproche―, **solo te digo la verdad, pero así soy yo, pragmática, realista y calculadora** ―la futura reina se acercó a su hija y le colocó una mano en la cabeza―. **La parte llena de fe y confianza te la di toda a ti, Erza. Sé que él confiará en eso, confía tú también en ese pequeño rayo de esperanza, ¿no es eso lo que les decía el viejo maestro Makarov y el viejo maestro Rob?**

― **Tienes razón** ―para sorpresa de Irene, su hija la abrazó.

 _Antes, cuando era tan solo una niña, eso no era extraño._

Erza había sido una niña muy cariñosa y apegada a ella, pero con el tiempo Irene fue temiendo que ese afecto constante la hiciera alguien débil, y que terminase con el corazón roto por confiar en quien no debía, por eso hizo a Erza entrenarse bajo rigurosos entrenamientos hasta volverse la maga y heredera fuerte que era, la mujer autosuficiente que tomaba decisiones calculadas en el campo de batalla sin pestañear e infundía miedo solo con su mención; mas, debido a eso, Erza también dejó de lado ese lado cariñoso y se encerró mucho en sí misma, dejó de mostrarle esa clase de afecto y por tanto, ese abrazo hizo a Irene incapaz de controlar sus lágrimas.

 _Lágrimas que Erza aceptó en silencio respetuoso._

― **Gracias por ser mi mamá…** ―le dijo fuerte y claro, y nada, ni siquiera el ritual inédito llevado a cabo en el chico-gato ni la manera perfecta en que su nuevo hechizo ―Universe One― funcionó para reubicar la enorme lácrima, la hizo tan feliz como esas palabras de su hija.

 _Ese mago y sus problemas le habían ayudado de cierta manera._

E Irene odiaba sentirse en deuda.

… _Y por eso no descansaría hasta ver a su hija feliz junto a él…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

Los días continuaron pasando, y las noticias continuaron siendo nulas.

Erza sonreía a todos los que llegaban a la beneficencia, ella no era de quedarse quieta esperando por eso todas sus energías estaban puestas en ese evento, la recolecta había sido masiva y sentía felicidad por eso a pesar de su preocupación constante por Jellal, sus amigos lo habían notado y trataban de animarla aún sin saber que le sucedía; bueno, excepto Bisca, ella era la única que sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa que no le llegaba por completo a sus ojos, se ocultaba la ausencia de un hombre de cabello azul.

― **En una hora cerramos** ―la joven peli-verde le dijo mientras le pasaba una libreta―, **¿está bien si me voy un poco antes?**

― **Claro** ―Erza asintió revisando la libreta que contenía un inventario de las donaciones―, **puedes irte ya si quieres**. **Has trabajado mucho.**

― **¿Lo dices en serio?** ―entusiasmada la peliverde la abrazó―. **¡Eres la mejor jefa del mundo!**

― **Eso no me lo creo, pero lo aceptaré** ―casi rió.

― **Más vale que lo aceptes** ―Bisca la soltó―, **no sé lo digo a cualquiera** ―la señaló con el dedo índice y el pulgar levantado imitando una pistola.

― **¡Bien, bien!** ―Erza levantó las manos como si de verdad estuviese siendo amenazada por un arma―. **Nada de agresividad** ―Bisca rió y luego la miró con seriedad.

― **¿Ninguna noticia del chico de los libros raros?** ―la antigua maga negó intentando mantener su fachada de tranquilidad, la peliverde golpeó su hombro con fuerza haciéndola fruncir el ceño―. **¡Esa es la mirada de una guerrera!** ―la golpeó de nuevo―. **¡No pierdas el ánimo, linda! Por cómo te veía ese chico cada vez que llegaba y te veía estoy segura de que lo volverás a ver, y si no…** ―se acercó a susurrarle al oído en tono conspiratorio―, **recuerda que mi Alzack trabaja en la policía, nos das el nombre y lo buscaremos por ti para traértelo esposado a tus pies para que le hagas todo lo que has querido hacerle…** ―le cerró un ojo y rió al ver a su jefa ponerse roja―. **¡Eso! ¡Se nota que has estado leyendo esos** _ **buenos**_ **libros!** ―sugestiva le dijo haciéndola fusionarse con el color de su cabello.

― **¡BISCA!**

― **¡Oh!¡Ya es tarde!** ―haciéndose la desentendida la peliverde se alejó de su lado―. **¡Ánimo, Erza!** ―fue lo último que dijo antes de desparecer en el cuarto de empleados.

― **Esta chica…** ―murmuró aún apenada, por suerte para ella no quedaba nadie lo suficientemente cercano a ella en la biblioteca para preguntarle porque estaba tan roja.

Sonrió cuando Bisca se despidió de ella a lo lejos.

 _Al fin y al cabo sabía que lo hacía para animarla._

Así como lo hacían todos sus conocidos, incluido Simon quien para sorpresa de todos había ido a la beneficencia acompañado de una hermosa compañera de su bufete de abogados.

 _Se veía feliz con ella, y él lo merecía._

Cuando el lugar comenzó a despejarse, Erza comenzó a hacer el cierre, no debía recoger nada ya que se encargaría el lunes cuando llegasen los camiones que recogerían todo lo recolectado, las personas fueron menguando hasta quedar completamente sola, fue en ese momento en que hizo su recorrido final, cuando llegó a la mesa que solía usar Jellal su corazón se detuvo y su cuerpo se paralizó.

― **Te dije que volvería… perdón por tardarme…** ―el sol a su espalda hacia ver su azulado cabello casi como si brillara mágicamente, sus misteriosos ojos avellana brillaban verdes y dorados, su sonrisa tímida fue lo único que necesitó para recordar cómo usar sus piernas.

 _Él había vuelto._

― **¡JELLAL!** ― gritó y corrió hacía él, saltándose todo su sagrado reglamento de la biblioteca, él la recibió en sus brazos y Erza sintió que todo en el mundo estaba de vuelta en el orden correcto―. **Estás bien…** ―dijo contra su cálido abrigo.

― **Ahora lo estoy…** ―susurró contra su oído, sus dedos inevitablemente se enredaron en el cabello escarlata de la mujer que había extrañado tanto.

― **Tienes muchas cosas que contarme…** ―dijo luego de un largo silencio en que solo se permitieron sentir en brazos del otro.

― **Lo sé** ―rió contra su sien y depósito un beso―. **Y hay alguien más que tiene cosas que contarte, no pude haber cumplido mi promesa de volver sin sus ayuda, pero aquí no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo.**

― **¿Alguien más?** ―Erza se soltó de él y volteó a ver a la persona que había carraspeado para llamar su atención― **¿Tú?**

Parpadeó sorprendida.

… _De verdad había muchas cosas que explicar…_

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

Miró del uno al otro y luego habló.

 _Eran muchas cosas que entender._

― **Entonces** ―Erza se acomodó mejor en el sofá de su apartamento, Jellal a su lado no soltó su mano pero le prestó total atención―. **¿Max fue quien te convirtió en gato?** ―el azulado y al que creyó una vez un simple conserje asintieron.

― **Max me vio perder mi poder mágico cuando activé sin querer el sello que Brain puso dentro de mí y dentro de cada uno de sus estudiantes, una simple gota de sangre de la herida que me hice en el dedo al pasar las hojas fue suficiente para que esto sucediera** ―Erza asintió, su madre le había explicado parte de ese hechizo.

― **Yo no sabía lo que hacía, en realidad solo lo señalé con mis escoba y usé el primer hechizo que me vino a la mente** ―el chico castaño bajó la cabeza―. **Soy solo un** **Qlyneer** **en prueba, no esperaba algo así en mi primer día.**

― **Lo que hiciste me salvó la vida, Max** ―le sonrió Jellal.

― **De hecho yo fui la que lo expuso al peligro** ―dijo Erza―. **Me lo llevé de la biblioteca.**

― **Si usted no se lo hubiese llevado no lo habrían liberado de ese hechizo** ―el chico le miró sincero―. **Cuando lo convertí en gato decidí ir a buscar ayuda, pero no pude encontrar a nadie, cuando regresé y no lo encontré entré en pánico, recogí su ropa y fui a buscar a la maga Milkovich, sabía que ella trabajaba con él.**

― **Es verdad, una vez me dijiste que ya conocías a Jellal de antes** ―Erza se lamentó de tanta confusión, si ella hubiese puesto los avisos sobre el gato perdido en la biblioteca en lugar de evitarlo para no llamar la atención de aprovechados que solo buscaban quedarse con un gato exótico para sacarle ganancia, tal vez habrían resuelto todo con más prontitud.

― **Hablé con él un par de veces en el Reino Mágico, señorita Belserion. Cuando me entrenaba para Qlyneer** ―el chico bajó de nuevo la cabeza―. **Con las demás personas en la biblioteca la maga Milkovich usó un hechizo de memoria para incluir memorias mías como conserje, con usted no funcionó, por eso usted supo que yo no trabajaba allí cuando me vio, pero pensó que no me recordaba ya que usted no controla los contratos de misceláneos** ―Erza supo que ese hechizo no funcionó con ella por la magia de protección de su madre, inclusive lo de Max lo dejó pasar como un error suyo por estar preocupada buscando al dueño de Jellyberry y pensando en el paradero de Jellal―. **Claro, aunque yo sabía que usted es la hija de la futura reina de Dragnof no podía revelarle mi identidad ni mi misión.**

― **¿Cómo sabías que yo era hija de mi madre?**

― **Yo nací en Dragnof, señorita. Le vi a usted y a su escuadra actuar en varias ocasiones, fue una sorpresa verla en esa biblioteca. Tampoco esperé que usted tuviese al mago Siegrain en su forma de gato ya que se le notaba que lo extrañaba** ―Erza se sonrojó y Jellal no pudo evitar sonreír―. **Su presencia mágica no debió pasar desapercibida para alguien de su nivel.**

Erza forzó una sonrisa, casi nadie fuera de los involucrados sabían de la totalidad de su castigo.

― **¿Recuerdas ese día en la tienda de ropa?** ―Jellal cambió el tema al ver la incomodidad de Erza―. **Max se apareció allí porque sintió cuando cambié de forma.**

― **¡Es verdad!** ―parpadeó al ver tantas cosas que pasó por alto―. **Dijiste que estabas trabajando y yo asumí que también eras conserje de ese lugar.**

Max rió.

― **Como** **Qlyneer** **debo mantener mi amuleto mágico cerca de mi todo el tiempo** ―señaló a su escoba―, **esta es una gran manera de ocultarlo** ―Erza tuvo que asentir―. **Cuando escuché que gritaron sobre un gato y vi a uno con ese pijama de rana pensé que era el mago Siegrain** ―la joven asintió, recordaba muy bien su gran cambió de actitud y la manera en que se apuró a bajar de la cortina al gato de sus vecinos.

― **¿Entonces los libros mágicos…?** ―consultó Erza.

― **Los libros mágicos se los había llevado a la maga Milkovich, ella y yo ocultamos la desaparición y suplantamos al mago Siegrain en su trabajo mientras lo encontrábamos para que esto no causara pánico en las altas esferas, pensábamos que algún adepto al mago Blair se lo había llevado, además ella buscaba la manera de revertir el sello. Cuando usted habló con nosotros en la biblioteca sobre esos libros entendí que él estaba con usted y usted buscaba ayudarlo, por eso se lo dije a la maga Milkovich y ella me permitió llevarle los libros que coloqué en los carritos para que la señorita Bisca los viese ahí.**

― **Así que por eso nadie te buscaba** ―la peli-escarlata miró a Jellal―. **Creo que hicieron bien, un mago como tú desaparecido luego de ser víctima de tal hechizo hubiese causado un gran pánico, incluso grandes sospechas entre reinos.**

― **Así es** ―afirmó Jellal con seriedad―, **y no solo eso, Ultear logró un permiso especial del Rey para ingresar a la biblioteca secreta de Brain, ahí encontró más libros con ese hechizo escondido y descubrió que había colocado una lácrima sellada con ese hechizo dentro de cada uno de sus estudiantes, fui el primero en activarlo, pero su plan era hacerse con la magia de cada uno de sus pupilos, y, considerando que era uno de los maestros principales de las altas esferas, muchas familias nobles estaban en su mira. El Rey está muy preocupado de que algo así se sepa sin tener una solución primero.**

― **¿Y no tuviste ningún problema con el Rey de Altair cuando le expusieron todo lo sucedido?**

― **Fui condenado a prisión de por vida para mantener el secreto a salvó** ―comenzó Jellal y Erza sintió su corazón romperse pero se tranquilizó al ver como sonrió de lado―, **pero si algo aprendí de tu madre todos estos días es que se puede llegar a una solución si se tiene con que hacer las cosas.**

― **¿Negociaste con tu Rey?**

― **Sí, así lo hice. Le expuse lo sospechoso que sería que encarcelara a un mago de alto nivel como yo sin causa alguna, por supuesto, podría inventar un motivo pero nada podría callar los rumores que se levantarían, ocultar de esa manera el peligro que corren todos los herederos de las grandes casas que confiaron a Brain sus hijos era un gran error. No solo el orden de Altair corría peligro, también su propio poder y corona, Ultear fue de gran ayuda también, y por supuesto, no habría logrado salir de esto sin la ayuda de la única persona que pudo ofrecerle al Rey una solución para esa lácrima hechizada dentro de cientos de magos de Altair.**

― **¿Una solución?** ―Erza miró a Max y este negó de inmediato―. **¿Acaso te refieres a… mi madre?** ―Jellal asintió―. **¿Mi madre ayudó a negociar tu libertad?**

― **Lo hizo esta mañana. Solicitó una audiencia extraoficial con el Rey, ella le expuso todo lo que ocurriría si no se deshacía de todas esas lácrimas hechizadas por Brain y de todos los libros portadores de ese hechizo. También lo ofreció su ritual para solucionar los casos. El Rey no quiso aceptar pero luego de pensarlo mejor aceptó parte de las condiciones de tu madre.**

― **¿Y qué condiciones puso mi madre?** ―le miró ansiosa.

― **Quedarse con toda la investigación de Brain, liberarme de mi sentencia y ponernos bajo sus órdenes para esta investigación y cualquier otra que ella desee.**

― **¿Ponernos?**

― **A Max y a mi** ―Jellal soltó un largo suspiro―. **Básicamente ahora soy empleado de Lady Belserion** ―el ex conserje asintió lleno de felicidad, para él era todo un honor, el azulado por su parte lo agradecía pero sabía que sería un trabajo bastante difícil de sobrellevar.

― **Entonces de verdad… puedes quedarte conmigo…** ―Erza murmuró llena de incredulidad.

― **Puedo…** ―Jellal llevó su mano libre a un mechón de cabello que acariciaba su mejilla y lo colocó con cariño detrás de su oreja―, **siempre y cuando tu madre no desee librarse de mí…**

Los tres jóvenes en la habitación rompieron a reír.

― **No lo hará** ―aseguró Erza―. **Le caes bien** ―Jellal solo soltó un suspiro, de eso no estaba nada seguro.

― **Yo…** ―Max miró la atmósfera entre esos dos y se dio cuenta que estaba de más―. **Creo que es hora de irme, mañana inicio un nuevo trabajo.**

― **Oh…** ―Erza se levantó de pronto con las mejillas rojas―. **Claro, yo… no tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que hiciste por Jellal…**

― **Servir de ayuda a grandes magos es increíble para mí.**

― **Tú también eres un gran mago, y una gran persona, Max** ―Jellal se levantó y le extendió su mano―. **Si necesitas algo alguna vez, no dudes en pedirme ayuda, cuenta con mi eterna gratitud** ―el chico asintió entusiasmado y tomó su mano.

 _Luego de una calurosa despedida, partió hacia Dragnof._

― **Entonces…** ―dijo Erza después de un rato―. **¿Eso significa que tú también vivirás en Dragnof?**

― **En realidad…** ―Jellal se sonrojó y se despeinó su siempre rebelde cabello―, **mi deber es investigar todos los papeles de Brain, solo necesito un lugar tranquilo para hacerlo…**

― **¿Cómo una biblioteca?** ―dijo Erza con una sonrisa pícara acercándose a él poco a poco.

― **Una biblioteca es un gran lugar, en especial si hay una amable bibliotecaria que no me juzgue por los libros raros que pido** ―cuando Erza colocó sus manos en su pecho, su corazón brincó alocado y sus manos encontraron un lugar perfecto para descansar en su cintura.

― **Dicen que la biblioteca de esta ciudad es de las mejores** ―su mano se elevó a acariciar la nueva marca en su rostro con cariño―. **Además, dicen que una bibliotecaria en especial es muy tolerante con los gustos extraños de los visitantes.**

Jellal sonrió contra sus labios.

― **Entonces creo que ya sé en donde trabajaré…** ―cuando sus labios finalmente se tocaron, Jellal soltó un suspiro de satisfacción que se fusionó con el de Erza, una de sus manos escaló de su cintura hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello, enredándose en las hebras de su cabello y manteniéndose cálida allí, inclusive cuando de un pronto a otro se encontró sentado en el sofá con Erza a horcajadas de él.

 _Acariciándose y besándose como si se les fuese la vida en ello._

― **¿Vivarás aquí conmigo?** ―murmuró ella contra sus labios cuando se separaron para respirar un poco.

― **¡Cuando te pongo un anillo en el dedo, Erzaëlí Belserion!** ―una vez autoritaria y fría los hizo casi caer al suelo del susto―. **¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí camelando a mi hija! ¡Chico-gato lujurioso y aprovechado!** ―Irene no había terminado de decir eso cuando su magia volvió a transformar a Jellal en Jellyberry.

― **¡MAMÁ!** ―Erza subió a su regazo a un desorientado minino.

― **Se lo merece por arruinar la sorpresa que te iba a dar** ―la futura reina se miró las largas uñas.

― **¿No lo vas a dejar así, verdad?** ―le frunció el ceño.

― **No, pero solo porque sería muy extraño decirle al resto del reino que su princesa está loca y bobamente enamorada de un gato** ―Erza se puso roja pero no dejó que las palabras de Irene desviaran el tema, no iba a insistirle en lo de que ella ya no podría ser princesa.

 _Su madre no cambiaría de opinión aunque fuese imposible._

― **Mamá…**

― **Ya, ya. Lo cambiaré luego, solo vine a decirte que ese chico-gato es hombre libre, y mi empleado. Lo espero en dos días en mi estudio en el castillo, tenemos que deshacernos de muchas lácrimas e investigar muchos papeles, como esperaba, el viejo Rey Altairis no me cedió toda la investigación de Brain, así que hay muchas cosas que debemos hacer.**

― **¿Someterás a todos esos nobles a ese ritual tan peligroso?** ―Erza le miró preocupada.

― **No, no necesito todo el ritual. El hechizo no está activado en ellos, solo removeré la lácrima. Es increíblemente sencillo, pero, eso no lo tenía porque saber el Rey del Altair mientras negociábamos** ―Irene señaló al gato de exóticos ojos avellana―. **Esto es un secreto Real, recuerda que gracias a ello pude salvarte la cola. ¿Entiendes?** ―Jellyberry asintió con un maullido, la lealtad a su reino siempre había sido absoluta pero ese secreto valía más que su vida―. **Como sea les estoy salvando la vida, no encontrarán a una mejor hechicera para ese trabajo, y de paso, nuestro reino forjará lazos estrechos con muchas Casas importantes de Altair, uno de los reinos más hostiles para este tipo de cosas…** ―Irene miró a su hija con una sonrisa llena de cálculos y planes―. **Nuestro querido Consejo Mágico no solo estará encantado con su futura reina y su hija quien fue la que ayudó a que todo esto pasara, también me deberán un gran favor…**

No dijo más pero Erza sabía que pretendía su madre.

 _Llegar a restituir su posición como princesa._

― **Por el momento, es todo lo que debo decirles. ¿Alguna pregunta?**

Erza negó y sonrió llena de tanta felicidad que Irene le devolvió una sonrisa igual de radiante.

― **Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, mamá…** ―Irene se acercó a ella, se inclinó y la besó en la cabeza.

― **Eres mi hija, si existo es para protegerte…** ―nada ni nadie se interpondría en eso, el hombre con el que había concebido a Erza era la prueba más real de eso, ese hombre estaba seis metros bajo tierra cuando intentó algo en contra de su hija cuando estaba aún en su vientre.

― **Yo también estoy para ti, mamá** ―Irene le dio otro beso antes de levantarse dispuesta a irse.

― **Mamá…** ―Erza se mordió un labio antes de continuar―, **¿puedo pedirte otra cosa además de volver a Jellal a su forma normal?**

Irene asintió con fastidio fingido.

― **Podrías…** ―roja como su cabello comenzó―. **¿Podrías no aparecerte sin… previo aviso?**

Irene entendió a qué se refería su hija, y, luego de lanzar una mirada asesina de advertencia a Jellyberry, asintió.

― **Lo prometo. De ahora en adelante avisaré antes de venir** ―Erza le agradeció e Irene chasqueó sus dedos dos veces.

 _Con la primera Jellal cayó desnudo encima de Erza._

 _Con la segunda los dejó a solas._

― **¡Y-YO! ¡L-Lo siento!** ―Jellal intentó quitarse de encima de ella pero Erza lo sostuvo allí con su inusual fuerza.

― **No te disculpes…** ―sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello azul y lo atrajo a su rostro tan sonrojado como el de él―. **Supongo que esto está bien…** ―Jellal sonrió casi descaradamente al ver el brillo especial en los ojos de Erza, sus labios acariciaron sus mejillas, dejó un beso en su nariz y sonrió contra sus labios.

― **Entonces tendré que trabajar mucho a partir de ahora…**

― **¿Traba-?** ―su pregunta quedó perdida un momento cuando los labios de Jellal besaron su cuello―. **¿Trabajar?**

― **Debo comprar un chocolate caliente que te prometí…** ―dijo besando de su cuello a su mandíbula―. **Debo comprar muchas galletas Fishy Fishy Nyan que una pandilla de patitas mullidas robaron a los vecinos** ―Erza rió tanto por eso como por las cosquillas que la voz de Jellal produjeron cerca de su oreja―, **y… debo comprarte un hermoso anillo para que tu madre me deje vivir por siempre contigo…** ―Erza no contestó sobre lo que pensaba sobre eso, en su lugar solo lo atrajo hacía sí para besarlo.

 _Ninguno buscó lo que habían obtenido._

Y eso solo significaba una cosa.

… _Que la vida estaba llena de mágica casualidad…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **Sus comentarios animan la escritura.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Todo este universo de Serendipia, y en especial el Mundo Mágico quedó como una idea en el tintero que tal vez algún día retome, si es que me libro de tantos fics que tengo en mente por escribir. xD ¿Piensan ustedes que vale la pena? D:

Por cierto, la palabra Qlyneer, se pronuncia como Cleaner, que significa limpiador, por eso Max usa la escoba para ocultar su amuleto mágico. xD

Estoy muy feliz por haber podido usar tanto a Irene y a la magia, es bastante liberador salirse de las cosas que solo son posibles con la ayuda de poderes que logran cosas más allá de lo que la ciencia puede explicar.

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí! Espero les haya gustado, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. :D

Gracias mil por leer. Espero les haya gustado. O3O/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras/os amables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **Stormy Night Of Rain**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Not My Phone**

Vosotras/os amables reviewistas sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

 **Guest** : ¡Sí! Jellal es un chico con una suerte muy especial, pero al menos ha sido recompensado al final. xD Gracias mil por leer. Espero te guste el final.

A Vosotros que habías dejado review en caps anteriores:

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **MinSul6011**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Kzygbae**

 **Hoshi**

 **Banana Sama**

 **Guest Española**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Melany**

 **Stormy Night Of Rain92**

 **Akane Scarlet**

 **FletchS**

 **Makie Rl**

 **Ponyminiu**

 **Sakom Raiya**

 **Alicia Melo Angel29**

 **Sarabi**

 **Indigooo**

 **KisaYunna**

 **JBadilloDavila**

 **Hell Angel Black**

 **CristianDavid**

 **Gabe Logan**

 **Not My Phone**

 **Y a todos los Guest.**

Gracias absolutas por su apoyo en algún momento del fic.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias de corazón por leer.**

 **Gracias mil por comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _._


End file.
